¡Daring!
by tavis-rock
Summary: Nishikino Maki pensó que su vida en la universidad no seria nada especial,pero bien se sabe que mucha atención puede cambiar a las personas, nadie sabe lo que realmente le espera en algún momento, encontrándose con sus viejas amigas y un viejo amor también... así como del odio al amor hay un paso... del amor al odio también... o tal vez no?
1. Chapter 1 Ella esta ahi

**bueno gente aquí me tienen de nuevo con este fic que sinceramente se me sera complicado pero tratare de satisfacerlos y bueno me tienen muy feliz con sus reviews de Amada mía muchas gracias y que bueno que lo disfrutaran OK**

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**-primeramente este fic es parte de una apuesta con un muy buen amigo y espero sea lo que el espera para embarrarselo en la cara y que vea que si puedo escribir este tipo de cosas.**

-**es un Fic NicoMaki no se me asusten pero como en mis fics Maki es la que siempre sufre en esta ocacion le toca sufrir a Nico xD ya que Maki sera medio traviesilla,bueno no... sera muy traviesa :/**

**-este fic tendrá ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL**

**-puede que en ovaciones sea un poco brusco**

**-en esta ocasión contendrá NOZOERI *si también me gusta el NozoEri :3***

* * *

Lo recuerdo… mi respiración era la única cosa que escuchaba junto al canto de los pájaros, el suave sonido de las hojas de los arboles moverse, acompañado de un suave y a la vez fresco viento acariciando mi rostro, esa sensación era tan agradable, tanto que llenaría de paz a cualquiera.

Me negaba a abrir los ojos ya que era una sensación grata con solo sentirla y olfatearla, era como si estuviese en un hermoso sueño, pronto sentí el cálido rosar de alguien sobre mi frente retirando un par de cabellos desordenados de mi rostro y tras eso un cálido sentir en mis labios, un tímido pero a la vez agradable beso, aquel de otros labios con un sabor dulce.

Lentamente abri mis ojos mirando solo sombras, y al terminar de aclarar mi vista, me encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol en el extenso campus de Otonokizaka, sin más mi vista se dirigió a la persona que me había permitido descansar sobre su regazo y le dio una suave caricia a mi rostro, esa pequeña e inconfundible figura que me dedicaba una sonrisa y posaba con delicadeza sus orbes carmín sobre mis orbes violeta…

-_Maki-chan… ¿te importa si te beso una vez más?- _

.

.

Tras eso un fuerte dolor se hizo presente en todo mi cuerpo y todo estaba obscuro…..¿qué demonios sucede? Como pude patalee y de un solo tirón la cobija que cubría mi cuerpo se quitó de encima, mire a mi alrededor y me encontraba en el piso de mi habitación… lo de hace un momento….¿otra vez el mismo sueño?

-señorita Nishikino, baje a tomar el desayuno que su padre quiere llevarla a…..- escuche la voz de una de las sirvientas llamarme y después mirarme con completa ironía en el piso y con las cobijas de mi cama hechas un desastre.

-….¿que?... nunca habías visto a alguien caerse de la cama mientras duerme?- le decía a la sirvienta que solo cubrió su rostro tratando de no reírse de mí.

-bueno señorita no tres días continuos- me contesto retirándose aun conteniendo su risa.

Realmente no lo entendía…. ¿Por qué había estado soñando a esa tonta? Y a causa del mismo sueño el final de todo era yo cayendo de la cama, es ridículo que una chica de 17 años siga cayendo de la cama al tener un mal sueño… bueno, casi 18 años.

Solo me levante y recogí todas las cobijas que habían caído junto conmigo, después de terminar de ordenar mi cama me dispuse a tomar una ducha, mi cabeza tenía que aclararse un poco, cuando por fin termine me sentía mucho mejor, mi vista se dirigió a la foto sobre mi escritorio, era….. Mi graduación de la preparatoria junto a Rin y Hanayo….. a solo ha pasado un mes que no las veo, por eso me encuentro ya ansiosa.

.

Cuando baje al comedor estaba mi padre tomando café y revisando un folder con papeles del hospital, y mi madre entraba a la cocina y a juzgar por sus vestimentas podría jurar que estaba en el jardín.

-buenos días- saludaba a ambos mientras me sentaba para tomar también el desayuno.

-buenos días Maki, tardaste un poco en bajar- me decía mi madre mientras también se sentaba.

-Akari me dijo que te caíste de la cama de nuevo, volviste a tener un mal sueño?- preguntaba mi padre sin siquiera mirarme.

-no importa, no volverá a suceder- le contestaba mientras tomaba un bocado de aquel pan con mantequilla.

-por supuesto, seria vergonzoso que tu compañera de habitación te viera así- me decía esta vez mi madre.

-bien en vez de burlarse de mi porque mejor no disfrutamos nuestro último almuerzo juntos?- les decía a mis padres con gracia.

-mi pequeña ya es toda una universitaria, el tiempo vuela, ya pronto te veremos a cargo del hospital y con una bata blanca- esta vez era mi padre quien decía eso acariciando mi cabeza.

-los Nishikino no sabemos fracasar padre- le decía yo dedicándole una sonrisa.

Con tranquilidad transcurrió el resto de nuestro desayuno, era realmente melancólico tener que dejar la casa donde he vivido toda mi vida, pero por fin estaba llegando uno de los puntos más difíciles académicamente y estaba segura que lo superaría con total facilidad.

Papa parecía ser el más melancólico con mi partida pero la vida es así, él se había tomado el día completamente libre hoy simplemente para acompañarme a la universidad que estaba en las afueras de Akihabara, estaba entre las mejores del país por su alto contenido de carreras y secciones, fue ahí mismo donde mama estudio para medicina también….ha olvide mencionarlo, esta es una academia femenina, creo que así es mejor…..

.

Después de cuatro horas de largo camino ahí estábamos enfrente de la entrada principal de aquella gran universidad, había muchas chicas y de todo tipo se lucían, lo juzgaba a partir de las prendas de vestir que muchas de ellas llevaban de una muy exótica manera solo di un largo suspiro, sin duda me costaría un poco adaptarme a este lugar, sentí pronto que mi padre poso su mano sobre la mía, yo solo lo mire y el me dedicaba una leve sonrisa.

-puede que ya seas toda una mujer, pero para mí siempre seguirás siendo mi pequeña, es una lástima no poder estar contigo el día de tu cumpleaños…..pero, creo que te adelantare tu regalo- me dijo él y retirando las llaves del auto suspiro y después me las ofreció.

-papa…..pero solo tiene una semana que lo compraste- le decía yo sorprendida, no era un carro cualquiera, era bastante lujoso y el… me lo está regalando.

-lo compre para ti, no por nada deje que lo escogieras, tómalo, es tuyo- finalizo levantando mi mano y poniendo las llaves sobre ella.

-ten cuidado en todo momento y cualquier cosa que necesites llámame…. Te amo Maki- finalizo mi padre besando mi frente y dándome un abrazo.

-gracias papa, también te amo- dije despidiéndome de el quien tomo el transporte público para volver a casa.

Después de que él se fuera mire la entrada de la universidad otra vez, tenía que buscar el estacionamiento para llevar mi auto hasta ahí, pronto lo localice y comencé a conducir para resguardarlo, por suerte el lugar donde lo deje estaba cerca de la puerta de vigilancia y en cuanto lo deje note muchas miradas de las demás chicas sobre mí, lo cual me ponía nerviosa, algunas eran de curiosidad y otras más algo lesivas pero trate de ignorarlas, solo respire hondo nuevamente y por primera vez entre a las instalaciones de la universidad.

Era increíble, eran muy buenas instalaciones con blancas paredes, en ellas había grandes casilleros color verde claro, sin duda era una gran universidad, caminaba mirando asombrada a mi alrededor y sin fijarme tropecé con alguien, ambas caímos al suelo mi vista en lo primero que se fijo fue en un par de libros en el piso y con lentitud se dirigieron a la chica con la que había tropezado…. Ella…..Es!

-ha…. Lo lamento no miraba por donde caminaba...- me dijo ella sobando sus glúteos, parecía aun no verme, pero en cuanto sus orbes azules se posaron sobre mí, su rostro se llenó de alegría.

-... Ho….Honoka?- dije también con asombro mirando a la mencionada que se sostuvo sobre sus rodillas y me miraba de frente igual de emocionada que antes.

-Maki-chan! No puedo creer que seas tú!- me respondía ella dándome esta vez un abrazo el cual me tomo por sorpresa y a la vez me causo vergüenza ya que las demás alumnas nos miraban.

-espera…¿Qué haces?... están mirándonos- le decía yo algo avergonzada y levantándome junto con Honoka.

-es una gran sorpresa verte aquí…..espera! ¿Estudiaras aquí?- me preguntaba Honoka mientras comenzaba a recoger los libros que estaban en el piso y yo enseguida me apresure a ayudarla también.

-por supuesto, es una de las mejores universidades- le respondía yo manteniendo mi vista en los libros que recogía.

-eso es genial, si no mal recuerdo Hanayo-chan y Rin-chan también vendrían a estudiar aquí verdad?- me preguntaba Honoka.

-si, de hecho en cuanto tenga el número de mi dormitorio las buscare- le decía a Honoka, pronto antes de tomar el último libro en el piso, nuestras manos chocaron entre sí, nunca había notado cuan suave eran las manos de Honoka. Note que ella me miro un momento, incluso puedo apostar a que se sonrojo y rápidamente retiro su mano tomando el último libro y después ambas nos incorporamos completamente.

-bueno Maki-chan, la coordinadora se encuentra en esa oficina, hay te darán información y el formulario de las materias que escogerás entre otras cosas, también te darán el número de habitación en el que estarás así como las áreas donde darás tu apoyo….. te recomiendo no elijas apoyar en la cocina- me decía Honoka un poco tímida.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntaba sin entender la razón de su timidez.

-bueno…. Ella apoya ahí- me decía Honoka…. Espera con ''ella'' se refiere a…..

Por ahora debo irme, nos veremos después- finalizo Honoka dándome la espalda y retirándose de aquel lugar…..ella se veía bastante bien, tenía un buen atractivo ahora.

Pero… espero y ''ella'' de la que se refiere Honoka realmente no sea quien yo pienso. Deje de pensar en eso y enseguida me dirigí a aquella oficina donde había un par de alumnas más en espera, me acerque y pude notar a alguien en especial y el cual su presencia me alegraba.

-hola Hanayo justo pensaba buscarte!- le decía a ella quien al verme también poso una mirada alegre.

-Maki-chan que alegría verte, cuando llegaste?- me preguntaba Hanayo posándose frente a mí.

-acabo de llegar, mi padre me trajo hasta aquí, olvide entregar el formulario de selección de clases, y también vengo por el numero de la habitación que me asignaran- le contestaba yo aún sonriente.

-oh ya veo, espero no tengas inconveniente si te asignan compartir dormitorio con las de otros grados- me decía ella algo penosa al final dejándome algo dudosa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntaba a lo que ella se mantuvo en silencio un momento y después me miró fijamente con esos profundos ojos grises.

-tal vez no lo sepas pero… ella también está aquí- me decía Hanayo causándome una sensación de molestia.

-espera… no bromees con eso… ella no puede….- le decía a ella quien aún mantuvo su mirada seria en mí.

-….¿es enserio?...- le volvía a decir a Hanayo quien solo asintió, genial que pronto se me arruino el primer día.

-pe…..pero según escuche asignan los dormitorios por áreas así que no creo que eso pase- me decía Hanayo dedicándome una sonrisa.

Antes de decir algo más alguien llamo a Hanayo, era otra chica que nunca antes había visto pero, ella era casi como una niña, parecía muy joven.

-Koizumi-san olvide darte la llave del dormitorio…-dijo esa chica a Hanayo y después clavo su mirada en mi lo cual me puso incomoda.

-oh te presento a mi compañera de dormitorio, ella era una gran fan de M's y gran admiradora tuya- me decía Hanayo presentando a aquella chica, yo solo le sonreí con cortesía.

-es un gusto Nishikino-san, si me lo permites… adoro tu voz- fue lo único que ella me dijo y después se despidió.

-es encantador ver que aún tenemos algo de fama- le decía yo a Hanayo que me dedico una sonrisa.

-bueno Maki-chan tengo que volver para terminar de instalarme, te veré después- me dijo también saliendo de aquella oficina.

.

No tuve que esperar mucho para entregar mi formulario y recibir el número de mi dormitorio el cual por desgracia tenía que compartir con otra chica la cual no sabía quién era todavía.

Estuve caminando un par de salones, mirando por las ventanas lo grande que era el campus cuando el ruido de algunas chicas se hacía presente en uno de los salones, por curiosidad me acerque un poco y aquel lugar no era un salón de clases, era un cuarto con dos espejos, una barra en uno de los muros y otros aparatos… era ¿el club de gimnasia?

-Maki-chan!- un enérgico llamado provino de ahí y de entre el grupo de chicas salió una muy enérgica Rin abalanzándose sobre mí.

-¿Rin?... espera vas a tirarme!- le dije mientras me sostenía de uno de los muros.

-eres tú! Me alegra mucho verte aquí- me decía ella ya más tranquila.

-si…. A mí también, pero…. ¿no deberías estar instalándote?- le preguntaba a ella algo curiosa.

-yo estoy aquí desde hace dos semanas, así que ya lo hice- me decía ella sin dejar de sonreírme.

-bueno entonces debes saber dónde están los dormitorios no? Estoy buscando el Nro. 47- le decía a ella quien miro un momento aquel papel.

-seguro, es en el piso tres y cuatro, ahí vienen enumerados- me contestaba ella, ahora estaba muy agradecida de habérmela encontrado.

-muy bien, muchas gracias Rin, te veo después- me despedía de ella y comenzaba a caminar nuevamente.

-por cierto si yo fuera tú, evitaría pasar por el club de baile- me decía Rin desde la entrada del salón al que recién yo había salido.

-eh? ¿Por qué?- preguntaba dudosa, aunque ya me temía a lo que fuera a decirme.

-ella… ella está ahí- finalizo y nuevamente entro a aquel salón…¿Por qué tuvo que venir también aquí? No le bastó con atormentarme en mis sueños? ¿Por qué hasta ahora Honoka, Hanayo y Rin me hablaban de ella?...

Nuevamente descarte aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me dirigí a el segundo piso, después de todo yo quería mirar un poco más las instalaciones y además estaba curiosa de ver si tal vez me encontraba con más de mis antiguas amigas.

Camine un poco más sumida en la idea de cómo rayos acomodaría mis cosas en un cuarto compartido cuando alguien sujeto mi muñeca y me detuvo, rápidamente me gire y me topé con… espera….. Esto no es posible….. Ella es…..

-Baya Nishikino Maki también está aquí, creí que irías a una academia privada o algo así, en fin es un justo verte- me decía esa chica que aún me tenía sorprendida con su presencia.

-tu eres….. Yuki Anju de A-RISE…. ¿aun recuerdas mi nombre?- le decía algo sorprendida no esperaba encontrarme a alguien como ella aquí.

-bueno, Tsubasa siempre dijo que Kosaka-san era quien resaltaba más en M's ….. pero por alguna razón mis ojos se posaban en ti la mayoría de las veces, por tu habilidad con el piano y tu gran voz- dijo ella dedicándome una sonrisa algo traviesa la cual causo que me sonrojara.

-creo que a la presidenta del club de música le encantara verte, ven conmigo- dijo Anju y sin darme oportunidad de decir algo más tiro de mi brazo llevándome a un gran salón.

Cuando entre ahí, había unas cuantas guitarras, contrabajos y otros instrumentos pero lo que llamo más mi atención fue un piano color vino….. Simplemente era hermoso, y a la sombra de el salió alguien…. Es….¿Umi?

-¿Maki?...tu…. también viniste aquí!- decía Umi mirándome con sorpresa y alegría a la vez.

-sabía que te encantaría verla presidenta- dijo Anju a mis espaldas….espera…presidenta!?

-tu eres la presidenta del club de música?- le preguntaba a Umi quien se acercó más.

-por supuesto, quise sentir la música, para darle un mejor sentimiento a mis palabras, por eso forme este club- me decía Umi son una leve sonrisa en sus rosados labios, ella se veía más linda de lo que recuerdo…

-me encantaría que tocaras algo para todas nosotras Nishikino- me dijo Anju dedicándome una sonrisa y dándome paso para aquel piano.

-espera…..yo no podría- decía algo apenada ante tanta gente extraña, un cálido sentir tras un escalofrió me hizo mirar con sorpresa a Umi quien tomo mi mano con suavidad.

-por favor Maki….. Deléitanos con tu gran talento- me decía Umi sin borrar aquella suave sonrisa de su rostro lo cual termino por convencerme.

Me acerque a aquel gran piano y al tenerlo ya frente de mi mis dedos comenzaban a presionar las teclas con suavidad, sonaba bastante bien, era mi más grande placer…

Las que estaban en aquella sala miraban con gran atención lo que hacía y eso me motivaba a improvisar algo aún mejor….pero le di fin a la melodía pronto.

-sigues siendo maravillosa Nishikino- escuche a Anju decirme.

-me encantaría que pudieras venir aquí de vez en cuando para que toques un poco más- me decía Umi.

-por supuesto puedo venir cuando gustes- le contestaba a Umi, pero luego ella lo pensó un momento.

-cualquier día que quieras está bien, menos los martes-me decía Umi mirándome esta vez un poco más seria.

-¿Por qué los martes no?- le preguntaba a Umi y ella solo suspiro.

-los martes practicamos el canto y…. ella viene aquí- finalizaba Umi….una vez más…..¿porque tiene que estar tan presente?... y la verdad es que ni siquiera la he visto por aquí.

.

En cuanto Salí de aquella gran sala de música continúe con mi camino mientras continuaba mirando los alrededores, ya comenzaba a sentir algo de impaciencia, cuán grande podía ser un edificio universitario…este solo era uno de muchos otros que había, me costaría un poco acostumbrarme.

Al caminar mire a una chica que venía corriendo con una venda en sus manos y se veía presurosa.

Disculpa ¿sabes dónde está la enfermería de este piso?- me preguntaba presurosa, pero lamentablemente no lo sabía.

-no lo sé pero se primeros auxilios, tal vez pueda ayudarte- le ofrecía mi ayuda la cual acepto presurosa.

Me llevo rápido al siguiente pasillo donde mire a alguien inconfundible parada cubriendo su mano con una toalla blanca con leves manchas de sangre.

-Maki-chan? Realmente eres tú?- me dijo ella saludándome sin importarle la herida que cubría.

-Kotori, ¿Qué te sucedió?- le preguntaba retirando aquella toalla blanca y viendo un gran rasguño en su brazo.

-entre el vestuario que traía venia un gancho todavía y me lastimo- me contestaba ella con una sonrisa irónica.

-de acuerdo en mi mochila traigo algo de agua oxigenada, te pondré un poco y la venda que te trajeron- le decía a ella.

Busque en una de las mochilas que traía y saque aquel desinfectante, se lo coloque y después con cuidado de no lastimarla también le puse la venda.

-úsala hoy, durante la noche la retiras y en la mañana usas una nueva de acuerdo? Le decía a Kotori quien ya se veía mejor.

-muchas gracias Maki-chan que bueno que estabas aquí- me decía Kotori volviendo a tomar aquellas prendas acorceladas.

\- no es nada, solo procura ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez, ¿por cierto porque toda esta ropa?- le preguntaba esta vez yo a Kotori.

-es para el club de baile… ella …..encargo todo esto- me contestaba… otra vez esa tonta? Cuanto más tendré que escuchar?

-ya veo…pues, me retiro entonces, ten cuidado-finalizaba aquello quedándome pensativa otra vez…..

-_Maki-chan… ¿te importa si te beso una vez más?- _

Esa frase resonaba en mi cabeza, su voz….los buenos momentos que vivimos ella y yo, el cual me causo una espontánea sonrisa y después el recuerdo de su traición lo cual me causaba irritación. Déjalo Maki…ni sirve de nada recordar eso.

.

Proseguí caminando realmente comenzaba a cansarme de ser interrumpida, cada vez que estaba por llegar a mi destino, algo se interponía.

Me encontré entre las primeras habitaciones del tercer piso, esa habitación decía Consejo estudiantil, pensé que tal vez ahí podrían ayudarme a encontrar mi habitación más fácilmente por lo que sin dudar entre.

-con permiso- dije abriendo la puerta y encontrándome con dos viejas conocidas que me alegraba mucho ver.

-adelante- dijo una de ellas sin mirarme y la otra posaba sus orbes turquesa sobre mí.

-baya Maki-chan que grande te pusiste- me dijo esa chica dedicándome una mirada tranquilizadora.

-Nozomi!, Eri! Es grandioso verlas después de dos años- le contestaba a Nozomi, pronto note la rápida mirada de Eri hacia mí la cual parecía sorprendida.

-Maki…. Te vez….. Muy bien!- me dijo Eri por primera vez sin despegar su mirada de mí.

-lo mismo digo, ambas están bastante bien- le contestaba a Eri.

-bueno….que se te ofrece Maki-chan?- pregunto Nozomi sin dejar de sonreírme.

-bueno verán estoy desde ya hace un buen rato buscando mi dormitorio pero solo me han interrumpido- les decía a ellas.

-ya veo, cuál es tu dormitorio asignado?- preguntaba Nozomi.

\- es el Nro. 47- les decía a lo pronto ambas se miraron.

-uff! Pues, es el último del tercer piso…pero… tal vez debamos arreglar un cambio para ella - se quedaba suspensiva Eri y después se dirigió a Nozomi a lo que comencé a ponerme incomoda nuevamente.

-¿Qué hay de malo con eso?- preguntaba ya algo irritada.

-nada, solo digamos que no te gustara lo que veras ahí- esta vez era Nozomi quien me respondía son una sonrisa maliciosa.

-bien solo necesitaba que me dijeran como llegar, muchas gracias- me disponía a salir de aquella sala.

-Maki!- me llamo sorpresivamente Eri, yo me gire y la mire, su rostro traía preocupación impregnado.

-si no te sientes cómoda….. Dímelo, yo te ayudare…. Si tú quieres- finalizo Eri, yo solo le sonreí y asentí, después me dirigí presurosa a mi dormitorio, ya quería verlo y estaba también ansiosa de conocer a mi compañera.

.

Al fin después de tanto tiempo de búsqueda ahí estaba! El dormitorio Nro. 47, el cual parecía que tenía la puerta abierta, solo abri cuidadosamente y mire dentro, se lucia….con…mucho rosa… y muy femenino, acaso compartiré cuarto con una niña?

Aparentemente no había nadie dentro de aquella habitación por lo que solo comencé a dejar mis cosas, la cama de lado derecho era de mi compañera pues era el lado más adornado por todo ese rosado color.

Coloque todas mis cosas sobre la cama desocupada y comenzaba a sacar mis cosas para comenzar a acomodarlas…cuando….

-...pero que! ¿Qué haces tú en mi dormitorio?…- escuche aquella voz que me causo un hueco en el estómago y me dejo completamente paralizada.

No deseaba voltear…. Porque temía a que la persona que viera llamándome fuera….ella…. esa ella de la que me advirtieron Honoka, Hanayo, Rin, Umi y Kotori….esa cosa que me advirtió Nozomi no me gustaría ver.

Tenía que mirarla… así tenía que ser…..tendría que hacerlo en cualquier momento, después de todo era inevitable…..lentamente tome aire al mismo tiempo que me giraba para darle la cara….. y después de tanto tiempo otra vez nuestros ojos se miraban directamente…

-realmente eres tu…-dijo ella nuevamente a mí.

-…..Nico….- fue lo único que mi boca pudo articular.

Esa mujer frente a mí era Yazawa Nico….mi compañera de habitación….mi rival en M's….y más importante aún….. Mi ex novia de la preparatoria.

* * *

**bueno espero que les guste este primer cap y haya captado su atencion :3**


	2. Chapter 2 que empiece el juego

**lamento no haber subido cap ayer es que tuve visitas xD pero en fin aqui les dejo el cap 2 de Daring que bueno ya empezara a ponerse bueno :3**

**por cierto algunas fraces puede que suenen algo crueles pero las saque de la cancion que por cierto suena asi muy erotica y ahora que lo pienso a Maki siempre le tocan ese tipo de canciones pero en fin jaja espero y les guste y gracias por la escendida bienvenida que le dieron a mi fic gracias nos leemos :3**

* * *

-no puedo creerlo ¿Quién te envió aquí?- dijo Nico con voz quejumbrosa y yo solo la miraba irritada.

-yo que se solo me dieron el número de la habitación pero bueno, enseguida cambiare eso, no quiero tener que tenerte cerca a cada momento- le conteste a ella y dejando la caja que sostenía en mis manos Salí de la habitación.

Eri prometió que me ayudaría si no me sentía cómoda, NO LO ESTOY! ¿Por qué esa traidora estaba en mi habitación asignada?

-Maki! Ven aquí! Seré yo quien me queje primero- la escuche venir corriendo tras de mi por lo que también comencé a correr, no iba a permitir que me echaran de aquella habitación.

Nunca fue muy veloz pero hoy parecía serlo más que antes pues estaba a la par conmigo corriendo, doble la esquina que nos llevaba al cuarto del consejo yo iba más delante de ella.

-la habitación será mía!- dije tomando el pomo de la puerta y abriéndolo con brusquedad y desgraciadamente me impacte contra algo haciéndome caer…pero… no dolía…..al menos no mucho.

-Eri! Saca a esta engreída de mi dormit…..- escuche quejarse a Nico y quedarse en suspenso tras entrar tras de mi al salón del concejo.

Lentamente levante la cabeza para toparme con unos ojos azules mirándome de muy cerca y una tibia respiración golpear contra mi rostro…..

-po….¿porque entran así de repente?- se quejaba Eri quien estaba bajo de mi, así que con ella fue con quien tropecé.

-…. Quiero que saquen a Maki de mi habitación! Me niego a compartir con ella!- se quejaba nuevamente y rápidamente alce la mirada contra ella sin levantarme todavía de donde había caído.

-lo mismo digo! Quiero otro lugar donde no tenga que soportar a la señorita perfecta!- decía alzando la voz igual que ella pero sin dejar de mirarla.

-lamentablemente no podemos meter a más de dos personas en un dormitorio, los demás de este edificio ya están llenos, no puedo consentirlas aunque las conozca, lo siento- finalizaba Nozomi con una sonrisa mientras estaba sentada sobre el escritorio principal.

-Nozomi!- por inercia dijimos ambas al unísono y después de percatarnos de la sincronía callamos por completo.

-…..bueno… Maki… te importaría dejarme levantar?- la voz de la Rusa acabo con el silencio y rápidamente reaccione levantándome.

-lo lamento Eri todo es culpa de Nico- dije mientras le ofrecía mi mano a ella quien solo me dedico una sonrisa y acepto mi pequeña ayuda.

-no te preocupes…..eres tu así que….- me dijo Eri sin dejar de sonreírme… una sonrisa realmente encantadora… agache la mirada y ella aun sostenía mi mano lo cual causo que me sonrojara.

La miraba por un momento, ella parecía algo diferente de lo habitual, pero…. Wow definitivamente ella creció todavía, se notaba en toda esa refrescante personalidad, pronto nuestro enlace de manos fue roto gracias a esa impertinente pelinegra en la habitación.

-no es mi culpa…Nozomi!… ¿y qué pasa con la hijita de papi? Para su información yo llegue a ese cuarto primero…- finalizo ella dándonos la cara nuevamente y sonriendo victoriosa.

Por otro lado mire a Nozomi quien desviaba la mirada pero pronto al percatarse de que precisamente dirigí mi mirada a ella reacciono rápido.

-solo hay una cosa que pueden hacer ustedes dos- dijo Nozomi sin levantarse del escritorio donde estaba sentada y después nos sonrió con malicia.

-Nozomi debemos considerarlo- dijo Eri ante la respuesta de Nozomi causando en ella mala cara.

-aunque desees ''ayudar'' a Maki-chan…. La única solución que tenemos es que ambas se queden ahí… eso es todo- finalizo Nozomi dándonos la espalda y tomando una de sus tarjetas tarod…

Nunca había visto aquella expresión en el rostro de Nozomi era….. Molestia?... no espera eso no parecía molestia…. ¿irritación?...ella… había puesto la expresión de una mujer celosa.

-yo…. Lo siento Maki…. No puedo ayudarte- finalizo Eri dedicándome una mirada compasiva y posando su mano sobre mi hombro, mire tras de mí y solo suspire al ver a esa pelinegra con mirada inconforme quien sin esperar más regreso al dormitorio.

-bien…. Gracias de todos modos Eri- le dedique una última mirada antes de salir del salón del consejo estudiantil, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Tengo que volver a ese lugar con Nico?

Camine desganada asía el dormitorio Nro. 47 donde se encontraba la puerta abierta y al mirar dentro había alguien más aparte de Nico.

-Oh Nishikino justo estaba buscándote…. La presidenta Sonoda me envió para entregarte esto y darte ánimos- me dijo Anju quien se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa y me entregaba un CD.

-¿Umi lo envió?... Gracias Anju- le agradecía a la chica frente a mí quien me miro con picardía.

-baya Nishikino me llama por mi nombre- dijo ella aun mirándome de aquella manera….. Rayos! Olvide que su apellido es Yuki y no Anju.

-…lo… siento, es que me confundo a veces- dije posando mi mano sobre mi nuca.

-está bien, puedes llamarme como más te guste… y aquí entre nos, me preguntaba si ¿podrías enseñarme un poco de piano?- me decía ella sorpresivamente.

-por supuesto, búscame cuando quieras- le respondía a ella quien comenzaba a salir de mi dormitorio y antes de irse me dedico una mirada más.

-lo espero con ansias…- finalizo y se retiró por completo de aquel lugar… me parecía una chica encantadora y a la vez muy abierta.

-ugh! Es horrible lo que acabo de ver….claro…..''Puedes llamarme como más te guste''- escuche a Nico por fin hablar, rápidamente me gire hacia ella y estaba recostada sobre su cama mirándome de una manera indiferente.

-¿Cuál es tu problema con Anju?- le preguntaba con molestia a lo que ella se movía quedando sentada y cruzando sus piernas.

-es estúpido cuando actúa tan obvia… cuídate de ella- me decía esta vez desviando su mirada de la mía, pero… no entendí a lo que se refería….

\- bueno seguro te molesta que ella tenga más atención- finalizaba dándole la espalda a Nico y dirigiéndome a mi cama para comenzar a acomodar mis cosas y rápidamente sentí como algo golpeo mi cabeza, posiblemente un cojín.

-yo no soy como ella…. A mí no me gusta tomar lo que otros ya desecharon- dijo Nico de una manera bastante hiriente y rápidamente me gire para verla, su comentario me ofendió en gran manera.

\- claro! Aquellos que se alejaron de ti buscaban algo mejor que una traidora!- le conteste mirándola y tras mi comentario ella también se puso de pie frente a mí con expresión molesta

-no soy una traidora, simplemente me canse de estar con una niña caprichosa y empalagosa!- me grito, entonces… nuevamente una punzada en el pecho vino ante su ofensivo comentario.

Solo me quede callada ese mismo momento y con brusquedad la hice a un lado caminando fuera del dormitorio, quería alejarme de ella lo más pronto posible antes de agredirla de verdad, entonces todo aquello pasaba por mi mente de nuevo, la relación que tuvimos y como todo se vino abajo por….. ¿Mi culpa?...¿está mal que ames a tu pareja?

En ese entonces yo de verdad la amaba y trataba de darle la atención que pensé ella merecía pero….. no me di cuenta que solo estaba divirtiéndose conmigo…. Ella solo…

-Maki-chan?- escuche un llamado que me saco de mis pensamientos y al mirar Honoka estaba a mi lado llevando un par de libros en las manos.

-…Honoka…. ¿Qué… que pasa?- le preguntaba mientras la miraba de frente esta vez.

-tu expresión parece triste….¿ paso algo?- me preguntaba ella curiosa acercándose más a mi.

-estoy bien….. no es nada…- le dije y retire mi mirada de la suya recargándome nuevamente en aquel barandal.

-Eri me dijo… que tu dormitorio es el Nro. 47….. Tuviste problemas con ella?- me preguntaba Honoka acompañándome y también se recargo en aquel barandal.

Me quede pensando, en aquel entonces Eri y Honoka me habían dado un apoyo incondicional ya que me encontraba bastante herida…. Ellas lo sabían después de todo.

-hablar con ella es como hablarle a la pared, y será difícil tener que quedarme en ese lugar con ella todas las noches…. Pero…. Lo resistiré, lo are por mi padre y mi madre, por el futuro de la familia- finalizaba aquello y le dedicaba una sonrisa a Honoka que me devolvió el gesto.

Hablar con ella realmente me daba ánimos, su sola presencia bastaba para sentirme más tranquila y dejar que el enojo que sentía se calmara poco a poco.

-me alegra eso Maki-chan esfuérzate!- me dijo ella y me sonreía esta vez de manera enérgica lo cual termino por calmarme y al final solo suspire con tranquilidad.

-dejando de lado esto… ¿por qué traes tantos libros?- le preguntaba a ella y pronto puso una expresión estupefacta en su rostro.

-bueno….. Veras….. No me ha ido muy bien en biología y el cuerpo humano- me respondía ella apenada, entonces decidí que la ayudaría.

\- si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso, soy experta en la anatomía y la biología- le proponía a la castaña quien con ojos brillosos me miro.

-gracias Maki-chan! Lo aprecio!...pero… estudiar en mi dormitorio seria problemático- me decía ella.

-he? ¿Por qué?- preguntaba dudosa.

-bueno mi compañera es un poco extraña, estaría bien y si lo hiciéramos en tu dormitorio?- preguntaba Honoka, puesto que sabía quién era mi compañera.

-claro, después de todo también es mi dormitorio, te parece el martes? Ella no estará y podremos estudiar con calma- le decía a Honoka y ella solo asintió sonriéndome.

-me parece bien, gracias Maki-chan…. En fin por ahora tengo que volver, las clases van a comenzar en cinco minutos- finalizo Honoka yéndose muy alegre…espera…..que las clases que?!

.

No se cómo lo hice pero llegue a tiempo a mi primera clase que era inglés y miraba a mi alrededor notando que no había nadie a quien conociera, sin embargo muchas miradas estaban puestas en mí nuevamente incomodándome, tome un asiento y en cuanto elegí lugar tres chicas en especial se acercaron a mi lugar.

-hola, tu eres la chica del bonito auto rojo ¿verdad?- me pregunto la de en medio quien traía pinta de rudeza.

-…mmm si…. ¿Porque?...- respondí algo intimidada a lo que posiblemente notaron.

\- por nada en especial solo busco carne fresca- dijo nuevamente ella y antes de retirarse dejo una hoja de papel sobre mi escritorio, la mire dudosa irse a su asiento y después mire dentro esperando algún tipo de amenaza y en su lugar estaba….. Un número telefónico…

-buen día clase, lamento llegar un poco tarde pero alguien estaciono su auto en mi lugar- dijo alguien entrando y al dirigir mi mirada a esa dulce voz me percate de la presencia de una mujer de apariencia joven, de mi estatura, piel pálida, cabello castaño y ojos verdes entrar, sin duda ella era la maestra.

No le tome mucha importancia, ya que solo llego y comenzó a tomar lista, solo esperaba a que ella dijera mi nombre.

-Ni….Nishikino…- la escuche mencionar por fin mi nombre y ante aquello solo levante la mirada para verla, ella estaba con una sorprendida expresión.

-aquí!...-conteste levantando mi mano y ella seguía mirándome…. Era incomodo que eso pasara, entonces solo bajo su mirada, aclaro su voz y continuo pasando lista….¿que fue eso?

.

Tras aquel extraño incidente el resto de la clase funciono con normalidad, ella parecía ser muy buena enseñando este idioma, pero por desgracia concluyo rápidamente, me dispuse a tomar mis cosas para irme cuando ella me detuvo.

-Nishikino, podrías permitirme un momento?- me dijo la profesora a lo que yo obedecí.

-tu eres hija de Nishikino-sensei ¿verdad?- me pregunto ella a lo que rápidamente me sorprendí.

\- si soy hija de ella- le respondía dedicándole una sonrisa y ella hizo lo mismo.

-se nota…. Eres tan bella como ella- me dijo y se acercó de una manera poco común a mí, entonces procedí a dar unos pasos para atrás.

-ya…ya veo…. Bueno… con permiso entonces- dije saliendo de aquel salón un poco apresurada…. Nuevamente me pregunto…. ¿Qué fue eso?

.

Este día había estado un poco fuera de lo común y todas las personas que se me acercaban a hablarme parecían fieras en busca de comida… estar en una universidad era realmente raro, creo que prefería la preparatoria, pero en fin.

Pase a mis demás clases las cuales parecían bastante cómodas y normales a diferencia de la primera, hasta ahora no me había topado con nadie que conociera en ninguna de ellas y al final del día solo restaba la clase de sociales, parecía un acogedor salón y al entrar en el pude ver dos caras que me alegraban.

-Maki-chan tomaste la clase de sociales- me decía Nozomi mirándome desde su asiento y sonriéndome.

-si es necesaria para mi carrera- le contestaba y me sentaba justo frente a ella.

-me parece grandioso que vengas aquí, podremos pasar un buen rato juntas- esta vez era Eri quien me saludaba y estaba justamente frente de mí.

En cuanto coloque mis cosas en aquel escritorio por inercia mire hacia la puerta y quien venía entrando me causó malestar con su sola presencia.

-hay no!...no, no ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- le pregunte a Nozomi quien solo sonrió de manera burlona.

-lo mismo me pregunto- me contesto y después saludo a aquella chica que se sentó justo al lado de Eri.

-Nicocchi, es raro verte por aquí- dijo Nozomi a Nico quien se percató pronto de mi presencia pero me ignoro.

-ya era hora de enfrentar esta clase, así que por eso vine- dijo ella mirando asía el frente y recargando su rostro sobre su brazo y dejando salir un gran suspiro.

Realmente me parecía terrible, no solo tenía que compartir mi dormitorio sino también la última clase? Ahora era cuando me ponía a pensar en que había echo para que me fuese tan mal el primer día y en todo esto… tuviera que ver Nico.

La clase pronto comenzó y por mi parte trate de concentrarme al cien en ella , realmente resultaba un tanto compleja las sociales y un poco difíciles también, pero ese no era el punto, el punto era en que de verdad no lograba concentrarme, las palabras de Nico solo pasaban por mi cabeza una y otra vez….. ¿Fue mi culpa? ¿El tratar de ser una pareja atenta y cariñosa lo arruino?... entonces…. ¿Qué debí hacer para que ella estuviera feliz?

Pronto algo me saco de aquellos pensamientos, era Eri pasándome una nota bajo el escritorio, entonces yo la recibí y leí lo que decía:

-¿sigues sintiéndote enojada por lo que Nico te hizo?- decía aquel papel, entonces me sorprendió que Eri fuese tan atenta en ese sentido conmigo y pronto respondí.

-tuvimos una discusión en el dormitorio y francamente no logro entender porque me culpa de todo, yo solo quería su bienestar y al final ella me boto- escribí en el papel y lo entregue a Eri.

-no te mortifiques por algo del pasado, habrá alguien que quiera esa atención tuya y entonces eso será lo que te traerá tranquilidad y placer- me contesto Eri, entonces antes de poder contestarlo sonó la campana de que la clase había finalizado.

Entonces me levante tome mis cosas y mire a Eri nuevamente, ella solo me dedico una mirada y me sonrió.

-Eri… gracias- dije y ella solo me guiño un ojo en respuesta.

-piénsalo detenidamente Maki….. Llegaras a una respuesta favorable, lo sé porque….. Eres una persona muy inteligente- finalizo y se despidió de mi saliendo del aula junto a Nozomi.

Entonces inconscientemente mire a Nico quien se quedó frente a mí por un momento y parecía querer hablar conmigo….

-Nishikino!- escuche aquella suave voz llamarme….. Era Anju entrando a la clase con una placida sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces también note que Nico retrocedió y comenzó a recoger sus cosas también.

-Anju….¿que se te ofrece?- le preguntaba dedicándole mi mirada.

-me gustaría la primera lección ahora…..¿podemos?- me pregunto, realmente no deseaba volver a los dormitorios así que porque no distraerme un momento?

-por supuesto vayamos ahora- le conteste y comencé a seguirla sin mirar si Nico seguía ahí o no, entonces ella y yo nos dirigimos a la tercera sala de música donde estaba el gran piano color vino.

-¿porque no hay nadie aquí?- pregunte dudosa de la calma en aquel salón.

-nadie viene aquí después de clases por eso quise que comenzáramos ahora ¿te molesta?- me pregunto ella dedicándome una sonrisa, entonces me di cuenta que estaba deseosa de aprender.

-por supuesto que no, entonces…. Comencemos- finalice tanta charla y comenzamos con aquella pequeña clase, primeramente tenía que mostrarle lo básico ella lo entendió rápidamente, si supiera tocar algún otro instrumento supongo que ella seria fantástica en ello

.

Conforme paso el tiempo note un problema, sus dedos no eran capases de coordinar todavía y tampoco escuchaba muy bien los tonos.

-es complicado verdad?- le dije a ella quien solo suspiro.

-me sorprende que puedas hacerlo y a la vez cantes- me dijo ella colocando sus manos nuevamente en aquellas teclas y nuevamente equivocándose.

Entonces procedí a ayudarla, me acerque por su espalda y tome sus manos tratando de colocar sus dedos en las teclas correctas.

-es de esta manera, tu mano izquierda debe marcar notas y tu mano derecha punteos y melodía- le decía mientras movía sus manos con lentitud para que pudiese tocar. Tocábamos juntas y aquella melodía comenzaba a relajarme tanto que recargue un poco mi cabeza sobre su hombro sin siquiera notarlo era tan relajante volver a la música.

-Nishikino huele a menta- la escuche decirme y pronto me detuve, levante la cabeza y la mire.

-oh, si comí unas pastillas antes de entrar aquí, ¿quieres probar?- le dije sacando de mi bolsillo aquel paquete con mentas y antes de ofrecerle alguna me tomo por la barbilla…..y…. ME BESO!?

Quería retirarme pero alguna fuerza me lo impedía….. ¿Porque ella está haciendo esto? Más bien….. ¿Por qué no me alejo?

Ella se separó lentamente de mí y me miro aun sonriente relamiendo sus labios, yo realmente no sabía que hacer, solo la miraba completamente sorprendida.

-Nishikino está muy bien para ser una niña mimada- la escuche decirme y comenzar a caminar nuevamente hacia mí, yo comencé a retroceder hasta toparme con el piano con el que anteriormente tocaba…. Estaba acorralada.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- eran las primeras palabras que salían de mi boca.

-me pareces encantadora Nishikino, aunque parezcas alguien con quien pueda divertirme, creo que tu también podrías divertirte tanto como yo- me dijo aquellas confusas palabras y posaba su mano nuevamente sobre mi barbilla pero esta vez para hablarme directamente.

-¿de qué hablas? ¿a qué te refieres con diversión?- le dije sin sentirme intimidada en ningún momento por ella quien no dejaba de sonreírme.

-no sé si solo finges ser ingenua y no darte cuenta, pero aquí las miradas dejan salir sus deseos ¿lo notaste? Muchas personas te miraban hoy de esa manera, incluso las más cercanas a ti te miraban de igual manera- me decía ella entonces fue cuando recordé las palabras de Nico

_-''cuídate de ella''-_

-no sé a qué quieres llegar- le respondí comenzando a cansarme de esta encendida platica.

-Nishikino, tal vez amaste y cuidaste alguna vez a alguien, pero las personas no quieren eso, las personas solo se dejan llevar por sus deseos carnales, ¿no te preguntaste eso alguna vez? Todas esas habladurías del amor tarde o temprano se van en tu contra, ¿sabes lo que realmente es el amor?- me dijo ella comenzando a despertar en mí el desear saber más, comenzaba a entender lo que decía.

-entonces… ¿Qué es el amor?- le preguntaba en esta ocasión curiosa de su respuesta a lo que ella nuevamente sonrió.

-el amor es un juego, en el que el primero en enamorarse es el perdedor- dijo ella aquellas palabras y después volvió a besarme…..

Entonces tras todas las palabras que recibí hoy:

-_no soy una traidora, simplemente me canse de estar con una niña caprichosa y empalagosa!- _

_._

_¿Fue mi culpa? ¿El tratar de ser una pareja atenta y cariñosa lo arruino?... entonces…. ¿Qué debí hacer para que ella estuviera feliz?_

_._

_-no te mortifiques por algo del pasado, habrá alguien que quiera esa atención tuya y entonces eso será lo que te traerá tranquilidad y placer- _

_._

_-el amor es un juego, en el que el primero en enamorarse es el perdedor…-_

Entonces lo supe, rápidamente separe a Anju de aquel acalorado beso que estaba dándome y ahora yo sonreí.

-lo entiendo, lo tengo muy claro ahora….. Quiero jugar este juego- finalice y esta vez fui yo quien se abalanzó sobre ella recargándola contra el piano sujetando sus manos con fuerza y besándola con locura….

.

.

.

Volvía de entre la obscuridad de la noche caminando por los pasillos hacia el dormitorio Nro. 47 con la ropa desarreglada, acalorada y sin embargo satisfecha de mi casual ''clase de piano''

¿De donde había salido tal bestia de mí? No lo sé…. Solo sé que me gustaba y que quería sentirla a cada momento, me sentía tan fervosa como un demonio.

Abri con lentitud la puerta de aquel dormitorio y las luces aún estaban encendidas, mi mirada se dirigió hacia la pelinegra sentada en su cama con una expresión preocupada, y en cuanto me miro, me miro molesta.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas?- me pregunto y esta vez fui yo quien le dio la espalda comenzando a quitar algunas cosas de mi cama.

-da igual, de todos modos no quieres tener a una niña caprichosa y empalagosa cerca no?- dije sin vergüenza alguna y me disponía a cambiarme, cuando sentí unos brazos rodearme por la espalda….fue tan espontaneo y sorpresivo que me quede en shock.

-ya basta….perdóname por decir eso….. yo solo, quiero olvidar eso, quiero que tú lo olvides, solo….quiero volver a ser tu amiga, me sería imposible vivir contigo aquí en este estado, peleando a cada momento por el pasado, así que por favor, quiero que tratemos de volver a empezar sin herirnos a cada momento…. ¿Puedes apoyarme en esto?- me dijo ella dejándome completamente impactada nunca esperaría ese tipo de reacción…y menos por parte de ella….

_-el amor es un juego, en el que el primero en enamorarse es el perdedor…-_

Que así sea entonces…. Pero algo quedara muy claro entre todo esto, no importa cuál sea la circunstancia, el momento, o la persona…. No perderé este juego.

Deje salir un suspiro y pose una de mis manos sobre las de Nico sin darle la cara y solo dije una cosa.

-de acuerdo, intentémoslo entonces Nicho-chan- finalice aquella conversación y ella solo me lobero de aquel abrazo.

-me alegra mucho…..Maki-chan, gracias- dijo ella en tono alegre y yo aún le daba la espalda. Pose uno de mis dedos sobre mis labios, después camine hasta el espejo que tenía Nico sobre la pared y al abrir un poco mi camisa pude notar una roja marca en mi cuello, en aquel espejo se reflejaba también Nico quien ya se había metido a su cama y se disponía a dormir…entonces una leve sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro con completa lascivia…..

_Todas serán retadoras a partir de ahora?... bien…. Entonces…._

_Que comience el juego…_

* * *

**_la niña bien de gran fragilidad se a quedado atrás pues en castidad en eso ya se graduó* cantando No thank you de k-on* see se graduo de ser dulce y linda para convertirse en ina completa idiota cachonda xD_**


	3. Chapter 3 Lo siento Eri, perdiste

**hola gente antes que nada pues me encontré un review por ahí que pues siendo sincera me bajo los ánimos de seguir con esta historia, luego recordé, PERO SI ESTOY HACIENDO ESTO POR UNA CAMISA DE K-ON Y UN CAPRICHO DE ''OISEAS'' bueno tras aquel review pues creo que deje claro que tipo de contenido abría en este fic y lo están leyendo aquellos que están interesados, Y aclaro también que A MI TAMPOCO ME GUSTA VER A MAKI CON OTRA QUE NO SEA NICO! pero como ya mencione este fanfic es parte de una apuesta con un amigo, solo eso tengo que decir.**

**ADVERTENCIAS!**

**CAPITULO CON LEMMON *chafa pero el fin y al cavo es lemmon xD***

* * *

Mi corazón latía con fuerza mientras caminaba sobre el patio principal de….. Otonokizaka? Miraba a mi alrededor y el atardecer se hacía presente en el campus, entonces me detuve por un momento y mire rápidamente bajo uno de los cercanos arboles…. Alguien estaba ahí.

Comencé a acercarme sigilosa en aquella dirección, pero…..no! ya sabía lo que había ahí…. No vayas!

Trate de parar pero me era imposible, entonces al llegar hasta ahí…..lo vi otra vez… ella recibiendo un cálido beso de un hombre….

Su mirada suave y posteriormente al verme… se posaba sorprendida y preocupante y el…. solo me miro confundido y molesto a la vez.

_-no es lo que crees Maki!-_

_-… Nico…..-_

Rápido retrocedí y trate de correr y el atardecer se convirtió en obscuridad, nuevamente me detuve y mire a mi alrededor mirando a una sola persona entre toda la obscuridad mirarme con aquellos ojos purpuras y portando su blanco uniforme, después me sonrió con completa satisfacción…

_-vamos a jugar…. Nishikino, o acaso… ¿perderás el juego?-_

_._

Rápidamente me levante y respiraba con pesadez, mire a mi alrededor y la habitación aún se postraba un poco obscura…. ¿fue un sueño? Solo suspire y pose una de mis manos sobre mi frente, realmente había sido solo un sueño.

Ahora lo recordaba estaba ya en la universidad en mi dormitorio….. Entonces… ella está del otro lado! Mire al lado contrario a mí y ahí estaba ese pequeño bulto respirando con completa tranquilidad al dormir. Me levante de mi cama y me acerque a ella quien parecía estar profundamente dormida, tan apacible, tan hermosa, entonces retirando un mechón de cabello de su rostro, levemente sonreí… entonces nuevas imágenes se postraron en mi mente, la sala de música, aquella castaña desprendiendo lascivia aferrada a mi cuerpo desnudo, dejándome llegar hasta lo más íntimo de su cuerpo…

Con lentitud me aleje de Nico y Salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido alguno, necesitaba sacar aquellas imágenes de mi cabeza por lo que decidí ir a tomar una ducha….. Muy fría.

En cuanto llegue a las duchas me topé con alguien a quien tampoco había visto y me sorprendió encontrar casualmente dispuesta a tomar un baño, enseguida me miro y me sonrió.

-buenos días, ¿tú eres miembro de M's verdad?- me dijo aquella chica de ojos verdes y se acercó a mi extendiendo su mano.

-lo era, tu… eres Tsubasa….. ¿Verdad?- le dije a ella quien tras aquello sonrió.

-sí, soy yo, y es un gusto verte por aquí- me contestaba ella soltando nuestro agarre y después mirándome directamente a los ojos, yo la mire con detenimiento….. ella no parece mirarme de alguna manera en especial.

Sin decir palabra alguna de más, me dio la espalda y entro a una de las regaderas, y nuevamente un acontecimiento de ayer volvía a mi mente….

_-bueno, Tsubasa siempre dijo que Kosaka-san era quien resaltaba más en M's ….-_

Conque Honoka eh?... Honoka…. Es verdad! Quede en ayudarla la siguiente semana con sus estudios… nuevamente me distraje tanto ayer que ni siquiera lo recordaba, pero…. Mi duda se había hecho presente tras recordar el comentario de Anju, sinceramente tenia curiosidad de ello. Pero por ahora no tenía tiempo de eso, prefería apurarme y preguntárselo después de manera discreta y no tan obvia.

Tras salir de la ducha me recogí un momento el cabello y me dirigí a los vestidores y me encontré con la sorpresa de Hanayo y Rin en ese mismo lugar, quienes al verme se acercaron a mí.

-Maki-chan buenos días- me dijo Rin quien estaba a medio vestir todavía.

-buenos días chicas- las saludaba dedicándoles una sonrisa a ambas.

-no debería pero….. Honoka-chan nos dijo que estas en el dormitorio Nro. 47 y bueno, si alguna vez tienes deseos de asesinar a Nico-chan puedes buscarnos para que hablemos un poco y te relajes- me decía esta vez Hanayo, aunque ciertamente es molesto que a cada momento me mencionen a Nico.

\- _no te preocupes_, ya tengo con que distraerme así que esta bien- le contestaba con gentileza a Hanayo quien asintió tras mis respuesta y por otro lado Rin me observaba detenidamente.

-…¿Qué pasa?- le preguntaba a ella quien aún me miraba con una expresión muy interrogante.

-más bien… con quien distraerte no? Tienes dos marcas en el cuello y una en tu cadera- me respondía Rin con expresión traviesa en su rostro y yo rápidamente dirigí mi mirada asía mi cadera y efectivamente ahí estaba una roja marca.

Rápidamente la cubrí con mi mano y desvié la mirada de ambas, Rin continuaba viéndome con expresión traviesa y Hanayo con sorpresa mientras un sonrojo acompañaba sus mejillas.

-….. no me digas que… ¿Nico te hizo eso?- dejaba salir aquellas palabras Hanayo, yo de solo pensarlo se me erizo la piel.

-NO! Cl…Claro que no, yo… ¿puedo contarles un secreto?- les decía a ellas quienes rápidamente se acercaron esperando respuesta.

-claro…¿Qué pasa?- decía Rin complicita, entonces pensé en cómo decírselos, pero… realmente podía confiar en ellas? Tal vez…. Solo les diré lo que paso, solo eso.

-pues, ayer fui al salón de música con Anju- les dije por fin a lo que Hanayo se sobresaltó bastante.

-Yuki Anju!? Enserio?- exclamaba de manera un tanto sonora Hanayo.

-bueno todos aquí sabemos que ella busca degustar a quien desee, pero…. Es increíble que tu aceptaras, no será que aun estas resentida con Nico?- me dijo Rin dejándome por un momento en blanco… yo… lo hice…. Por desquite?

-para nada! Lo hice porque quise, además, Nico ya no me interesa de esa manera, ya no confió en ella, soy libre de hacer lo que desee de ahora en adelante, mis padres no miran, los profesores no se meten y no estaré atada a nadie- respondía de una manera un poco molesta a ellas quienes se miraron la una a la otra un momento.

-entonces ¿serás igual que Anju? Jugaras con cualquiera que te ofrezca sus sentimientos?- me decía Rin curiosa aun a mis palabras.

-no jugare con los sentimientos de nadie- les respondí y les termine por dar la espalda disponiéndome a salir de aquel lugar_\- solo les daré lo que desean-_ susurre para mí misma saliendo de aquel lugar.

.

Llegue a mi dormitorio y abri la puerta encontrándome con una soñolienta Nico recién levantándose de su cama con sus pijamas desarregladas y despeinada dando un gran bostezo.

-Maki-chan…. Qué hora es?- me pregunto mientras tallaba sus ojos.

-son las 7:30 am deberías apresurarte- le conteste y me acerque a una de mis mochilas para sacar una camisa ya que no me había puesto una todavía.

-está bien, yo me duche anoche, tengo el resto de la mañana libre- me respondía ella, yo solo escuchaba sus pasos mientras seguía ordenando algunas de mis cosas que seguían sin ser acomodadas, mire un poco asía donde estaba ella y….esta, cambiándose!

Tras ver aquello retire mi vista de ella y sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban fuertemente, entonces mi curiosidad me impulso a mirarla de nuevo sin que se diera cuenta de eso.

Su piel era tan blanca y lucia tersa, su cuerpo seguía siendo pequeño pero hermoso… comencé a sentirme como anoche….. Atacarla sin piedad alguna….

_No importa cuál sea la circunstancia, el momento, o la persona…. No perderé este juego_

_._

Entonces reaccione desviando por completo la mirada, no podía ver a Nico de esa manera, ella me desecho….. Para irse con ese niño bonito, yo no era lo suficientemente buena para ella…

-Maki? ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?- su voz me saco de aquel conflicto mental en mi cabeza y la mire rápidamente, ella estaba a mi lado y me sonreía.

-se…. Seguro- conteste y continúe desempacando y acomodando mis pertenencias en aquella habitación, Nico comenzó a ayudarme, ¿Cómo es que puede estar como si nada conmigo? No le afecta acaso lo que ocurrió? Pero bueno si a ella no le parece importar a mí tampoco.

-oh esta camisa tuya, es la que usabas en verano para practicar ¿verdad?- me decía ella mirando aquella camisa color negro con una azul estrella.

-la llevo siempre conmigo, era imposible deshacerme de ella- le contestaba mirándola y sentándome en mi cama que ya estaba casi libre, solo restaba terminar de acomodar unas cuantas prendas.

-lo se, yo también guardo las ropas que usaba para practicar- me contestaba ella poniendo aquella camisa sobre la cama y sentándose justo mi lado.

Realmente no sabía que decir en ese momento y al parecer ella tampoco solo se mantuvo en silencio mirando a la nada…

-Ne Maki-chan, yo lamento mi reacción cuando llegaste- rompía ella con el silencio que nos agobiaba.

-no importa- respondí secamente, aunque realmente estaba un poco nerviosa.

\- es solo que, sabía que no querrías estar cerca de mí, y siendo sincera tampoco quería tenerte cerca- me decía comenzando a causarme molestia pero no dije nada sobre eso.

-ambas cometimos errores pero, no importa ya, esto es el presente- le respondí esta vez mirándola y dedicándole una sonrisa a lo que ella me devolvió aquel gesto, solo deje escapar un suspiro y me levante de donde estaba comenzando a caminar fuera del dormitorio.

-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunto ella sin levantarse de la cama y mirándome.

-voy a buscar a Honoka, quedamos en estudiar aquí el martes- le respondía a Nico y le dedicaba una sonrisa, sin esperar respuesta salí, no quería aceptar esto pero… la cercanía de Nico me causa inquietud como en el pasado….. cuando me besaba….. ¿Qué debería hacer?

.

Me quede nuevamente en uno de los pasillos sin hacer nada en especial, solo miraba por la ventana con cierta melancolía.

-oh Maki- escuche una suave y tranquilizadora voz llamarme, era Eri caminando con una sonrisa en su rostro hacia mí.

-Eri, buenos días ¿Qué pasa?- la saludaba y rápidamente me percate que se acercaba de más a mí y posaba uno de sus dedos sobre mi cuello y después me sonrió con tristeza.

-bueno…. Me quede en una de las aulas hasta tarde ayer, yo….. Pase frente al salón de música con la intención de buscar a Umi y…..- se quedaba en suspenso lo cual me causo un hueco en el estómago….

-me viste…. Verdad?- le contestaba a ella quien agacho la mirada un momento y asintió, con mi mano levante su rostro para que me mirara….. y al ver aquellos hermosos ojos azules mirarme… lo supe, veía a una jugadora en ellos, lo cual me sorprendió y me lleno de satisfacción a la vez, me era increíble….de verdad ¿Eri?...¿en serio? entonces solo sonreí con malicia.

-oye Eri, ¿te parece bien olvidar lo que viste ayer?- le conteste con voz suave, yo no me lanzaría sobre de Eri, esperaría a que ella lo hiciera, así es mejor.

-Maki…. Yo… lo intentare… pero….- me dijo ella con voz un tanto insegura pero no retiraba su mirada de la mía.

-¿Qué pasa Eri? Hay algo malo?- volvía a insistir sonriéndole todavía, era divertido ver su reacción apenada a cada momento a pesar de no verse intimidada.

-…. Nada, dime ¿quieres una banda para cubrir esa marca?- me dijo ella mientras me ofrecía una pequeña banda color azul claro y con figuras de estrellas.

-por supuesto…gracias- le contestaba y levantaba un poco mi cabello para que ella colocara aquella banda sobre la marca que Anju había dejado sobre mi piel, sentía su cálida respiración golpear contra mi cuello, debía admitirlo, Eri siempre me pareció hermosa y aunque nunca hubiese pensado en ella de una manera romántica me comenzaba a preguntar ¿Qué tan complaciente podrá ser Eri?

-listo ya no se ve- me contesto ella separándose de mí y dedicándome una sonrisa más animada.

-gracias y… ¿podrías guardar mi secreto?- le decía a Eri en tono seductor mientras posaba mi mano en seña de silencio y mi rostro presentara una leve sonrisa.

Observe como pensó por un momento mientras mordía su labio inferior y después solo dejo salir un suspiro.

-de acuerdo, puedes confiar en mi- me respondió con normalidad y posaba una de sus manos sobre la mía con la cual me recargaba sobre aquel barandal, parece que lo entiende y eso me satisface.

A espaldas de Eri sorpresivamente apareció Nozomi sujetando la mano que la rusa posaba sobre la mía y la retiraba llamando la atención de ambas y causando que Eri volteara asía ella por completo.

-ah Ericchi, estabas aquí, deja de perder el tiempo, tienes cosas que hacer en el consejo- fue lo primero que dijo Nozomi con mirada seria.

-No…Nozomi! Está bien ya voy para allá- contesto Eri y me dedico una mirada nuevamente.

-está bien, ve- dije a Eri mientras guardaba aquella mano en uno de mis bolsillos.

-hablamos después- se despidió Eri y sin decir palabra alguna de más se retiró, pero Nozomi se quedó ahí un momento frente a mí.

-conozco esa mirada Maki-chan, pero antes de que se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido te diré esto, no permitiré que juegues con los sentimientos de Ericchi- me dijo ella con voz tranquila… como es qué?... es increíble cuan perceptible puede ser.

-¿jugar? ¿Quién hablo de jugar?- le conteste a ella pretendiendo no saber a lo que se refería.

-en este lugar tienen la ridícula idea de que su vocabulario metafórico no es entendido por la mayoría, pero, yo lo entiendo, y se a que se refieren con ''jugar''- me respondía Nozomi manteniendo serenidad en su rostro.

-es una lástima que tus celos sean tan evidentes Nozomi, no conocía esa parte de ti- le conteste de una manera un poco dura, pero comenzaba a molestarme que interviniera.

-y es una lástima que una buena chica como tú se esté convirtiendo en una idiota como Anju, tampoco conocía ese lado tan inmaduro e infantil por parte de ti- me contesto dejándome sin palabra alguna en la boca, ella solo se retiró dándome la espalda y con una triste mirada… creo que hable sin pensar…

-por cierto, Honoka-chan está buscándote- me dijo sin dejar de caminar y sin dirigirme mirada alguna.

.

Caminaba por los primeros dormitorios después de todo el de Honoka era el Nro. 11, cuando llegue a aquel pasillo la vi, hablando con Umi, Kotori y….. ¿Tsubasa?

-Maki-chan! Ven aquí estaba buscándote!- me saludo primeramente Honoka dedicándome una gran sonrisa, pronto Umi y Kotori también me saludaron.

-Maki, iras hoy a la sala de música?- me pregunto Umi con normalidad, pero realmente me sentía algo apenada de ver a Anju ahí.

-bueno…. La verdad es que Nico quiere que la acompañe a comprar algo más tarde- le mentía a Umi para evitar ir a aquel lugar.

-pero Nico-chan estará hoy en el club de baile- me respondía esta vez Kotori arruinando mi mentira.

-bueno…si pero….. Después de eso iremos- volvía a mentir.

-en fin, a qué hora quedamos para estudiar la siguiente semana Maki-chan?- me pregunto Honoka cambiando por completo el tema.

-bueno el dormitorio se quedara solo después de clases ya que Nico va con Umi ¿no?- le contestaba a Honoka.

-de acuerdo espero entusiasmada entonces- me dijo Honoka con energía como siempre lo parecía, pero….. Una dura mirada parecía molestarme un poco, entonces mire a Tsubasa y traía mala cara….. Espera…. Esa expresión es igual… a la de Nozomi, ella….. Esta celosa?

-bueno, nos vemos después Maki-chan- se despedía Honoka y se iba junto a las demás chicas, entonces solo me quede ahí pensando un momento, hasta que alguien llego a mis espaldas posando su mano en mi hombro, al girarme era Anju…

-cómo vas hasta ahora Nishikino?- eran sus primeras palabras en el día.

-um…. Bien supongo…. Me he percatado de buenas y malas miradas- le respondía dejando salir un suspiro.

-bueno, este juego consta de obtener lo prohibido a costa de algunos enemigos- me contestaba ella sonriente.

-no es problema entonces- respondí a ella quien se acercó un poco más y deposito un suave y rápido beso muy cerca de uno de mis oídos lo cual me estremeció.

-muy bien Nishikino, entonces cuando algo bueno te ocurra, búscame para enseñarte más- fue lo único que dijo y se retiró con completa normalidad como si estuviésemos hablando de cualquier cosa.

La campana sonó en ese momento y entonces proseguí a comenzar a tomar mis clases, por suerte hoy no tenía que ir a la clase de inglés…. Y ahora que lo pensaba aquella joven profesora que decía conocer a mi madre, sonaba tan insinuativa, podría ser que… ¿ella también tuviera algo que ver?

En fin realmente todo el día había sido algo tedioso a mi parecer y al termino de las clases pensaba volver a mi dormitorio pero… la duda y la curiosidad se apodero de mí, Nico estaba en el club de baile… se molestara que vaya a ver?... bueno tomare el riesgo.

.

Se escuchaba enérgica música a poca distancia de donde estaba caminando encontrándome con una gran puerta de madera y que conservaba los vidrios un poco empañados, entonces suspire y abri aquella puerta encontrándome con alrededor de 13 chicas en ese lugar y ahí estaba ella… correosa y enérgica, bailando… llevaba su cabello recogido en una sola coleta y un pequeño rastro de sudor corría por su mejilla hasta su cuello.

El ver aquella imagen por alguna extraña razón volvía a causarme inquietud en el estómago y hacia que mi corazón latiera con fuerza, entonces de pronto nuestros ojos se encontraron al finalizar aquella canción.

-ah! ¿Por qué estas mirándome?- la escuche decir de manera quejumbrosa y causando que yo me sorprendiera.

-te miraba porque tú lo hacías primero- le respondí solo sonriéndole recargada en una de las paredes y cruzada de brazos.

-vez! Entonces estabas mirándome- me contesto dándome la espalda y recogiendo una toalla color rosa con la que seco su sudor.

Yo la observaba aun detenidamente, y aunque algunas de las chicas de ese lugar me miraran también de una manera peculiar, mi atención solo se posaba en Nico, tan solo, no podía dejar de verla.

-bien chicas eso es todo por hoy, mañana terminaremos con la coreografía del principio, de acuerdo?- decía ella a las chicas que iban saliendo una a una despidiéndose de Nico, ahí fue entonces cuando me quede a solas con ella.

-mejoraste mucho con tus movimientos- le decía a ella quien solo me miro de reojo.

-por supuesto, se trata de mi- me contesto con aires de grandeza y después tomo una mochila y camino hacia la salida.

-te gustaría…..em ¿ir por un helado?- le pregunte a ella quien me miro con sorpresa…..aquello…salió de mi boca por si solo…. Entonces me sonroje de golpe.

-… me encantaría- me contesto Nico dedicándome una sonrisa, esa bella sonrisa.

.

Era grandioso cuan extenso era el campus y tenía hermosas áreas verdes en las que Nico y yo nos sentamos a degustar aquel helado y a conversar, era un momento completamente cómodo.

-oye, tienes algo de helado en la mejilla- le decía a ella quien dejo de lamer aquel cremoso postre.

-mmm quítalo- me dijo acercando su mejilla asía mí, entonces con mi dedo retire aquello y proseguí a lamerlo.

-baya viniendo de tu cara sabe mejor- le conteste en broma a ella quien se ruborizo un poco.

-idiota, he estado sudando y aun así te lo comiste- me contesto ella entre una risa.

-¿qué hay de malo en eso? Solo es un poco de sal- le conteste sin darle importancia a lo que dijo y continúe comiendo aquel helado. Fue entonces cuando dirigí mi mirada a ella y otra vez… nuestros ojos se cruzaban, era extraño, pero me llenaba de tranquilidad mientras sentía la suave brisa fresca de la tarde soplar.

-oh Maki-chan…. ¿Que es eso en tu cuello? Cuando te vi ayer no lo tenias- Dijo Nico acercando su mano hacia mí y retirando mi cabello, rayos!... rápidamente retrocedí pero ella accidentalmente tiro de aquella banda azul dejando nuevamente al descubierto aquella roja marca, entonces ella al verla me miro con completa sorpresa.

-ha….yo…. ayer…. Me pico un insecto!- le decía a Nico pero solo gane una mirada llena de duda a cambio.

-¿dos veces?- me dijo ella mirándome con ironía y levantando una de sus cejas de manera interrogativa.

-ha…. Bueno….yo….- me quede sin palabra en la boca, ¿Por qué me ponía nerviosa tratándose de ella? Sin más note como su mirada decayó un poco pero de igual manera me sonrió.

-está bien Maki….. Tú sabes lo que haces, ya no eres una niña después de todo….. _No debería importarme… más bien….No me importa!_... yo creo que volveré al dormitorio- me dijo levantándose de aquel lugar y retirándose con mirada sombría…. Pero….. No quiero que se vaya.

-Ni….Nico espera!- dije levantándome rápidamente y tomándola de la muñeca, pero eso no causo que me mirara solo se detuvo un momento.

-tengo que estudiar un poco sabes?- me dijo sin mirarme nuevamente….. Entonces sin decir nada solo solté su mano y mire como se retiraba apresurada de aquel lugar.

Me quede en shock…¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con ella? primero estamos juntas, luego me deja por una cara bonita y ahora que ya no tenemos nada se da cuenta de una simple marca y se pone así! ¿Por qué juega con mi mente? ¿porque me preocupa lo que ella piense de mi? a pesar de lo que paso entre ambas yo... no quiero lastimarla, me odiaría a mi misma si llora por mi causa...

Me quede bajo un árbol cerca del edificio B donde estaban nuestros dormitorios sentada en el pasto cerca del estacionamiento donde estaba mi auto, solo pensaba en lo que había pasado, llena de ira por dentro, pero con expresión neutra por fuera, muchas de las alumnas volvían a sus dormitorios ya que el cielo se comenzaba a postrar obscuro, entre la obscuridad de la noche se escucharon pasos sobre el pasto aproximándose hacia mí, pero no me moleste en siquiera mirar quien se paraba frente mío.

-Maki….¿qué haces aquí?- escuche tan clara voz…. Era Eri, levante la cabeza un poco y ella se había puesto en cuclillas frente a mí para mirarme de frente ya que estaba sentada en el pasto….. Su dulce mirada…. La suavidad con la que me hablaba y sus rosados labios sonriéndome….. Tentándome…..

No espere absolutamente nada deseaba desquitar toda la ira que tenía por dentro y si Eri estaba dispuesta a jugar que así sea!... entonces me abalance sobre de ella, aferrando sus manos contra el frio pasto y mirando su iluminado rostro por la luz de la luna.

-¿Ma…Maki?... ¿Qué se supone que haces?- dijo con voz sorprendida pero baja a la vez….

_Tú sabes lo que haces, ya no eres una niña después de todo_….. _No debería importarme… más bien….No me importa!_...

Las palabras de Nico resonaron en mi mente una vez más… entonces le di una última mirada a Eri y me arriesgue a pasar este nivel.

Con lentitud comencé a acercarme a ella para besarla… ella no se oponía, lo aceptaba y por primera vez, mis labios se posaban sobre los de ella, tan suaves y con un dulce sabor, primero fue un beso corto….. y después otro más, y otro, cada vez más largos y profundos…. Hasta que me separo de sí misma con lentitud.

-¿Qué diablos haces? Y peor aún en un lugar como este!- me dijo susurrando ya que alguien podría escucharnos.

-no te importa ¿verdad? Si vas a quejarte de mis acciones entonces no me lo permitas desde un principio- le conteste levantándome que aquel lugar y caminando en dirección hacia el edificio, pero un brusco agarre me detuvo y me giro con brusquedad acorralándome contra el costado de mi auto y buscando mis labios nuevamente.

-no me quejaba….. Solo pregunte- me dijo Eri y nuevamente termino con la distancia que había entre ambas besándome esta vez ella, me quede por un momento sorprendida, pero continúe con aquel beso que me embriagaba con su sabor dulce.

Sus labios comenzaban a dirigirse hacia mi cuello mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos, cálidos y levemente dolorosos mordiscos propinaba sobre mi piel mientras que yo con un poco de timidez dejaba que mis manos divagaran bajo su camisa, rosando con mis dedos sus costados y a la vez sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía ante eso, pero nos meteríamos en problemas si alguien nos miraba, entonces sin siquiera preguntarle la separe de mí y abri la puerta trasera del auto empujándola dentro, solo entre y cerré la puerta, lentamente me recosté sobre de ella….. Lucia hermosa.

-vamos, deja de mirarme y continuemos- fueron sus prontas palabras y nuevamente con sus brazos rodeo mi cuello y me acerco para que la besara, y aunque me parecía algo lento lo disfrutaba, como hace un momento comencé a dirigir mis manos bajo su camisa , esta vez podía tocarla con total tranquilidad y con más facilidad mientras la besaba.

Algo me estremeció un poco y fue el hecho de que ella también comenzaba a levantar mi negra camisa para retirarla por completo, entonces solo me separe de ella un momento y termine por quitarme aquella camisa.

-levanta tus brazos- fue lo único que le dije y ella lo hizo, tras eso proseguí a desprenderla de aquella camisa color blanco dejando ver un lindo sostén del mismo color.

Mire por un momento dudosa, no quería ser tan torpe con Eri como lo había sido con Anju así que con lentitud comencé a besar desde su clavícula bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su pecho después dirigí mis manos hacia su espalda desabrochando su sostén y con lentitud lo deslice dejando a la vista su torso por completo, ella estaba sonrojada pero mantenía su vista fija en mi y antes de proseguir solo le dedique una suave sonrisa.

-_no te preocupes-_ fue lo que le dije y nuevamente con suavidad atrape uno de sus pechos con mis labios sintiendo con mi lengua cuan suave y rosada piel erizarse.

-ah….. se, más gentil- la escuche decirme tras un suave suspiro, ella también comenzó a desabotonar mis negro sostén y lo comenzaba a deslizar fuera dejando también mi torso completamente desnudo y con sus manos comenzar a acariciarme.

Su respiración comenzaba a escucharse un poco pesada pero no hacia ruido alguno, yo deseaba escucharla, por lo que, con lentitud comencé a desabotonar su short y con más cuidado aun aventure una de mis manos dentro de él, palpando sobre su ropa interior y percatándome de cuanto calor emanaba de aquel lugar, por primera vez deje de lamer su pecho y le dedique una mirada, ella aún se posaba sonrojada pero sin verse vulnerable y con sus manos tomo mi rostro atrayéndome hacia ella una vez más para besarme.

-estas….segura que quieres seguir?- le dije entre aquel beso y me detenía por completo a las acciones que hacía.

-por favor….. Sigue- fue lo único que me dijo mientras retiraba un par de cabellos desordenados de mi rostro y me sonreía con delicadeza, ella accedió, entonces a partir de aquí ya no me detendría.

Con cuidado esta vez aventure mí mano dentro de su ropa interior tocando con uno solo de mis dedos su clítoris, pronto sentí que tras aquel tacto se aferró un poco más a mí.

-ah…..Maki…-exclamo de una manera poco sonora, pero a mi parecer no era suficiente quería escucharla gemir a todo lo que fuera, que me necesitara para ello…. Y para obtener lo que quería comencé a hacer círculos en el lugar que tocaba mientras nuevamente mis labios besaban su cuello nuevamente, mientras más la masajeaba más se hacían sonoros sus jadeos.

-¿se siente bien?- le pregunte entre nuestra calurosa situación, Eri se veía hermosa, sonrojada con sus ojos levemente cerrados y una pequeña gota de sudor correr por su mejilla, poco a poco abrió sus ojos y me mirada de una apasionada manera.

-….es….. Increíble….- fue lo único que pudo articular y oculto su rostro contra mi cuello, otra vez comenzaba a besarlo.

Deseaba un poco más, aun no me parecía suficiente por lo que esta vez y con completo cuidado deslice uno de mis dedos dentro de ella, sintiendo las contracciones que su cuerpo producía.

-ngh….. Maki!….- nuevamente gemía de una manera más sonora, eso me satisfacía bastante, y sin más emprendí a comenzar a mover esa mano deslizándola hacia dentro y hacia fuera de ella, Eri estaba tan caliente por dentro, tanto que creía que en cualquier momento podría fundirme.

En un constante movimiento y deseando más de ella, introduje un segundo dedo haciendo cada vez más veloces mis movimientos sobre ella quien daba leves gemidos tras cada profundo movimiento y sensación en su cuerpo, mientras sentía como su cuerpo aprisionaba mis dedos a cada momento…. Esto estaba por terminar.

-ah….! Maki!... AH!- dejaba salir por primera vez aquel sonoro gemino de sus labios mientras arqueaba con completo placer su espalda y aferraba sus manos a mi espalda causándome un poco de dolor… ella poco a poco comenzó a soltarme y a descansar su cuerpo en el asiento mientras respiraba con dificultad, lo había logrado, me había divertido y desatado mi ira de esta manera lo cual ahora me relajaba y me dejaba más tranquila.

-eso estuvo bien ¿verdad?- le dije a Eri quien se comenzaba a incorporar sentándose por completo y mirándome aun con lascivia.

-aún no he terminado- me contesto y ahora ella se abalanzaba sobre mi y comenzando a besarme otra vez.

Había sido sorpresivo pero no dije nada y me deje llevar por completo nuevamente, Eri bajo hasta mi cintura y desabotono mi pantalón notando otra pequeña marca que tenía gracias a Anju, solo frunció el ceño al verla y justo al lado de esa marca, ella coloco sus labios succionando mi piel causando que me estremeciera, cuando retiro sus labios una nueva marca había en mi cadera y ahora sonrió levemente.

Tras su triunfante sonrisa sujeto mis costados bajando mi pantalón hasta mis rodillas y a partir de ahí con pequeños besos recorrió desde arriba de mis rodillas, hasta llegar a las ingles.

-…E…Eri….. ¿Qué vas….a hacer?- le dije con un poco de dificultad ya que comenzaba a respirar también de una manera entrecortada.

Ella solo me sonrió y seguido de eso una sensación inexplicable se hizo presente en mi cuerpo, Eri se había adentrado a lamer mi clítoris.

No podía creerlo esta sensación nuevamente era inexplicable, pero se sentía tan bien que no quería que se detuviera, yo misma luchaba por no gemir.

Coloque ambas manos sobre su cabeza atrayéndola con cuidado más hacia mi cuerpo para sentir más aquella placentera sensación que me parecía tan fervosa.

-… Eri…. Ah! M….mas….- fue lo único que dije y tras mis palabras sentí ahora como introducía uno de sus dedos dentro de mí, causándome más placer a cada movimiento.

No soporte guardar silencio por completo y leves jadeos se hacían presentes provenientes de mí.

Sentía mi cuerpo en llamas y el sudor correr por mi frente, ya no resistiría ni un poco más, entonces solo lo deje salir por completo, culminando con tan atrevido encuentro.

Mi respiración era tan pesada y dificultosa pero me encontraba satisfecha de este encuentro, Eri se acercó a mí y dejo reposar su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío y permanecimos en silencio por un momento regulando nuestras respiraciones.

-Maki, no vayas a decirle esto a Nozomi…. Porque, se enojara conmigo- fue lo primero que me dijo Eri ya con voz tranquila.

-es nuestro secreto ¿de acuerdo?- le conteste mientras jugaba con uno de sus rubios mechones de cabello y miraba el techo del auto y escuchaba la tranquilidad de la noche acompañado de nuestras relajadas respiraciones.

-Maki…- nuevamente la escuche llamarme y entonces dirigí mi mirada a ella quien aún descansaba sobre mí.

-eh?- fue mi única respuesta con cierta pereza.

-la verdad hace mucho que quería decirte esto, pero, no pude hacerlo porque…. Bueno… comenzaste a salir con Nico, sabes…. La verdad es que…. Desde hace mucho yo siento algo por ti- dejaba salir aquellas sorprendentes palabras Eri, confesando su sentir hacia mí.

Entonces nuevamente mi mente divagaba por un instante buscando una seria pero acertada respuesta ante su repentina confesión.

-es repentino, pero…. Yo también te quiero Eri- deje salir aquello y por primera vez ella me miro con una esperanzada sonrisa en su rostro y sin decir palabra alguna de más recostó nuevamente su cabeza sobre mi hombro yo simplemente rodee su cintura con mis brazos y no dije nada mas.

Entonces, mi respuesta fue la acertada? Es lo que Eri quería no? Escucharme decirlo solamente, Eri se había convertido ahora en mi emocionante señuelo, una bella ave a mi merced

_Lo siento Eri, pero perdiste el juego…._

* * *

**_''incluso sabiendo que eran buenas personas que ofrecían sus sentimientos verdaderos, no me importo en absoluto, solo miraba con satisfacción como mis peones caían del tablero, con el pecho abierto y en mis manos sus corazones los cuales aplaste sin piedad''_**

**confieso... att... Tavis-Rock aquella que alguna vez lastimo a muchos.**


	4. Chapter 4 hermoso y obscuro atardecer

**hola sexys lectores aquí les traigo otro sexy cap... aunque todo mi fin de semana estuve pensando ¡¿QUE CARAJOS VOY A ESCRIBIR?! y *pum* salio esto xD espero que les guste así que aquí va**

**ADVERTENCIA CAPITULO CON LEMMON * dice esto y se retira lentamente***

* * *

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde aquella noche con Eri y realmente había estado bien, cuando cruzaba miradas con ella siempre me dedicaba una suave y seductora sonrisa con un tierno mirar a diferencia de su acompañante, Nozomi….. lo siento, pero si no metes las manos por conquistar a Eri ella seguirá a mi merced, lo lamento en ovaciones por ella ya que siempre trato de ayudarme en un pasado, pero si no se atreve a aventurarse al juego no es mi problema….. y hablando de problemas justo venia entrando Nico a la clase de sociales con una mirada cansada y seria….. Los últimos cuatro días me había quedado tiempo extra apoyando en la enfermería con tal de asegurarme de llegar al dormitorio cuando ella ya estuviese durmiendo he irme de ahí antes de que se levantara, después de todo no parecía quererme cerca y sinceramente yo a ella tampoco, siempre me abordaba una extraña sensación cuando ella se acercaba….. No sé por qué pero….. Ella sería un gran obstáculo en el juego pero simplemente no podía meterla en algo tan vil como esto…. No soportaría que alguien jugara con ella.

-¿Maki, estas escuchándome?- me saco de mis pensamientos Eri quien estaba volteada hacia mi recargada en mi mesa de trabajo.

-ha… si lo siento es solo que pensaba un poco- le respondía mirándola nuevamente y dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

Ella desvió la mirada un momento, posiblemente miraba a Nico y después poso una mirada algo triste sobre mí pero igual, me sonrió.

-hablamos después- me dijo ella y se giró de vuelta a su asiento, me sentí mal por ella un momento, pero luego comencé a enojarme nuevamente, Nico solo causa que me confunda sin hacer acción alguna ¿Por qué?

.

La clase pronto comenzó y trate de poner mi completa atención sobre ella, pero algo me distraía y era el hecho de que Nozomi y Nico se pasaban notas….. ¿De que hablaran? Pero más importante aún…. ¿Por qué me importa? Realmente no podía entenderlo…. Y eso me enojaba aún más.

En ese preciso momento la campana sonó anunciando el termino de las clases por el día de hoy lo cual me aliviaba así podría buscar con quien descargar mi completa frustración de hace un momento, y sin mirar siquiera un momento a las personas a mi alrededor Salí a toda prisa de aquel salón caminando sin rumbo por los pasillos.

Llegue sin darme cuenta al primer piso de los dormitorios y saliendo del Nro. 15 vi a Hanayo con ropa muy ligera y algo agitada.

-oh Maki-chan que haces por aquí?- me pregunto mirándome con algo de curiosidad ya que no solía caminar por ahí.

-nada en especial, solo alejándome de la persona más detestable- le conteste y coloque mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos de mi sudadera azul.

-supuse que no estarías contenta de compartir habitación con ella, pero nada se puede hacer o si?- me dijo ella dedicándome una sonrisa.

-por desgracia, pero cambiando de tema que haces con esa facha?- le pregunte mirándola de arriba a abajo y ella solo se sonrojo.

-veras estoy en el club espiritual como ayudante temporal y resulta interesante cuanto te hacen explorar y probar diversas cosas- me contestaba con una sonrisa.

-y una de esas es vestirte tan atrevida?- le preguntaba con ironía a lo que ella solo rio.

-la verdadera yo nunca usaría algo como esto, pero como dije solo es para saber que se siente, y hablando de experimentar…. Me encantaría probar algo….. Contigo, si es que puedes ayudarme- me dijo ella causando sorpresa en mi y echando a volar mi imaginación por completo.

-co…..conmigo?- le respondí a lo que ella comenzó a caminar para irse.

-si tu eres perfecta para eso, asi que ¿me ayudaras?- me pregunto sin vergüenza alguna lo cual esta vez comenzó a calmarme.

-por supuesto cuando quieras- le respondía sonriente y ella solo asintió feliz.

-¿el viernes está bien? En el club de gimnasia que es el lugar más silencioso, bueno, hasta luego Maki-chan- finalizo aquella platica y se retiró apresurada de aquellos lugares.

Baya una proposición casual y sorpresiva eso me hace feliz ojala tuviera más ocurrencias como estas…..

.

Ese día como cualquiera volví a la enfermería, pero lamentablemente no había nada que hacer por lo que comencé a aburrirme, aun así no podía volver al dormitorio ya que seguro Nico estaría ahí.

Aun no debía irme y ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia no podía estar así por siempre y justo cuando me dispuse a levantarme de aquella silla e irme dos chicas entraron….. Honoka y Tsubasa.

-Maki-chan necesitamos tu ayuda- me dijo Honoka apresurada trayendo a Tsubasa apoyada sobre ella y dejando ver un rasgo de sangre sobre su pierna, rápidamente apoye también a Tsubasa y la lleve a una de las camillas.

-de acuerdo que paso?- le pregunte a Honoka que se miraba preocupada.

-estábamos apoyando con la limpieza en el salón de instrumentos de viento y por accidente rompimos una ventana, Tsubasa-chan se cortó con los vidrios por quitarme de en medio- respondía Honoka y se sentaba justo a su lado.

-te dije que solo era un pequeño rasguño, no hacía falta que me trajeras aquí- contesto por primera vez Tsubasa sin siquiera molestarse en mirarme.

-de igual manera voy a revisar que estés bien- dije aquello y levante un poco su falda notando una abertura considerable y que tenía que ser esterilizada de inmediato.

-ella podrá caminar bien mañana Maki-chan?- me pregunto Honoka al ver junto conmigo aquel gran ''rasguño''

-Kira-san tendrás que quedarte aquí para que cuando la doctora llegue te diga si puedes irte- le dije a Tsubasa quien solo puso mala cara.

-ha, que molesto es esto- fue lo único que dijo y miro nuevamente a Honoka.

-tu debes volver, yo estaré bien, gracias por traerme hasta aquí- le dijo Tsubasa a Honoka y ella solo le sonrió enérgicamente tomando su mano.

-no es nada Tsubasa-chan, volveré aquí en cuanto termine- le dijo Honoka a la castaña de ojos verdes y después me miro a mi.

-¿Por qué estas quedándote hasta tarde Maki-chan?- me pregunto Honoka y yo solo suspire.

-ha Nico- fue lo único que dije y pronto ella entendió a que me refería.

-¿no se supone que habían hecho las paces?- me pregunto y otro suspiro salió de mis labios.

-realmente no se ni que es lo que le pasa, primero estamos bien y por una ridiculez se molestó conmigo- le conteste a Honoka y ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia mi tomando mis manos como siempre acostumbraba a hacerlo.

-ánimos Maki-chan, no decaigas por eso, además seria problemático mañana estudiar en tu dormitorio si ella sigue molesta contigo- me dijo Honoka…. Rayos! Olvide que ella vendría a estudiar mañana a mi dormitorio cuando Nico se fuera al club de baile.

-ah….. si…. Bueno, tratare de hablar con ella, pa… para que podamos estudiar sin problemas- le respondí fingiendo recordar aquello y ella solo asintió sonriente y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-bien! Lo espero con ansias, ahora debo irme… recuerda Tsubasa-chan volveré cuando termine de acuerdo?- se despidió de mí y de Tsubasa retirándose y dejándonos a ambas en aquel lugar.

Mire a Tsubasa y ella estaba recostada cubriendo su mirada con uno de sus brazos, yo me emprendí a comenzar a tratar su gran herida….. Su piel era muy suave realmente suave y la mire por un momento.

-deja de mirarme como una presa Nishikino- escuche aquello de sus labios lo cual me sobresalto.

-¿Qué? Yo no estaba…- dije tratando de excusarme pero volvió a interrumpirme.

-se lo que haces, te vi besar a la presidenta del consejo días atrás- me contesto dejándome en shock, era bastante sorpresivo aquello, y sin embargo no supe que contestarle.

-Anju hace lo mismo, se la pasa creyendo que los sentimientos de otros no valen nada es una lástima, pero a pesar de todo sigue siendo mi amiga, nunca podría enojarme con ella aun cuando se que induce a otras chicas a hacer lo mismo- me dijo Tsubasa sin siquiera mirarme….

-lamento que no puedas hacer algo al respecto- le contestaba mientras comenzaba a vendar su pierna.

-y tu que se supone que tienes ''inteligencia'' ¿Por qué sigues con esto? Yo solo….. Quiero evitar que lastimes a alguien importante para mi…- me dijo ella sin moverse un momento de donde estaba y comenzando a irritarme.

\- escucha…. Si tanto te importa Anju tan solo habla con ella y…- le dije pero nuevamente me interrumpió levantándose de golpe y mirándome.

-… yo… yo no hablaba de Anju….- me dijo aquellas palabras que me confundieron…. Entonces si ella no habla de Anju ¿de quién habla?

Ella noto mi mirada confundida y pronto note como se sonrojo….era linda pero, aun así no podía dejar de verla, realmente rogaba con la mirada a que me dijera de quien hablaba, al final solo suspiro derrotada.

-Nishikino….. Tal vez….. No lo sepas, pero…. Kosaka-san…. Ella….. Siente algo… por ti…- finalizo aquello causando en mi aún más sorpresa, no podía creerlo Honoka siente algo por mí también?!

-Kira-san….. Tu…. Entonces tú!... ¿Sientes algo por Honoka?- le pregunte y ella solo me miro con molestia en sus ojos.

-Nishikino….. Solo quiero dejarte algo muy claro, si lastimas a Kosaka-san…. No voy a perdonártelo nunca…- me dijo finalizando aquello de manera retadora Tsubasa… pero no iba a dejarme intimidar.

-lo siento Kira….. Pero si tú no haces algo para demostrarle que la quieres, no es mi problema- finalice aquello mirándola de igual manera que ella a mí y para suerte de ambas fue el preciso momento cuando entro la doctora de la enfermería.

-Nishikino-san gracias por el trabajo- dijo primeramente la doctora mirándonos y después se quedó en silencio, yo solo aparte la mirada de Tsubasa y comencé a salir de la enfermería.

-no es nada doctora, con permiso- dije y Salí completamente molesta de aquel lugar, no es mi culpa! No es mi culpa que las chicas que les gusta me miren, y tampoco lo es que ellas no hagan nada para demostrar sus sentimientos y conquistarlas, simplemente no es justo….

.

Camine hacia mi dormitorio aun teniendo eso en mente, realmente ¿Por qué el jugar a esto traía problemas encima? Creí que solo iba a divertirme pero no es tanto así.

Abri lentamente la puerta de mi dormitorio esperando encontrar las luces apagadas pero… no lo estaban entonces mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y me posaba nerviosa, sabía que ella estaría ahí despierta y no podría quedarme sin decir algo en un ambiente tan incómodo, pero no podía andar vagando por las instalaciones tan tarde así que no había de otra más que entrar.

Cuando entre ahí lo que vi fue a Nico descansando por completo su cuerpo sobre su escritorio y un par de papeles en el piso, entonces me acerque con cuidado para mirarla….. y ella estaba completamente dormida.

Sus ojos levemente cerrados, y su ruborizada expresión eran encantadores, su pacifica respiración y un par de mechones de cabello sobre su rostro, ella parece estar esforzándose mucho para los exámenes que se aproximan, entonces solo levante aquellos papeles en el piso y los ordene sobre su escritorio, levante con cuidado su cabeza y puse su rosada almohada para que descansara mejor y al final solo cubrí su cuerpo con una manta para que no se resfriara terminando todo eso yo me recosté en mi cama y la observe por un momento, ….. Yo creía en ti, yo te entregue mi corazón ¿Por qué me traicionaste? ¿Por qué dijiste que me amabas si realmente al final me gritaste que me odiabas? ¿Por qué a pesar de todo….. te perdone tan fácilmente? …. ¿Por qué sigues causando en mi sensaciones inexplicables Nico-chan? …. ¿Por qué?...

.

.

.

La mañana llego y levante mi cabeza algo desorbitada, tenía que salir de aquella habitación antes de que Nico se despertara, solo me talle los ojos rápidamente mientras caminaba, me puse mis zapatos y Salí de ahí de inmediato dirigiéndome a las duchas para arreglarme y comenzar mi día de clases sin problema alguno.

Cuando llegue ahí, me encontré esta vez con Kotori y Umi quienes también entrarían a ducharse.

-Buenos días Maki-chan- me saludo Kotori con su grata sonrisa acostumbrada.

-Buenos días chicas- les devolvía el saludo a ambas y comencé a desvestirme.

-¿Por qué no has ido al club de música Maki?- me preguntaba algo curiosa Umi y mirandome dudosa.

\- bueno….. he estado algo ocupada- le respondía sonriendo avergonzada.

-ya veo, me gustaría que vinieras al menos una vez a la semana, después de todo sigues siendo grandiosa con el piano- me decía Umi cubriendo la parte de enfrente de su cuerpo desnudo con una toalla blanca.

-se… seguro iré el siguiente lunes te parece, es que Hanayo y yo tenemos planes el viernes- le respondía viéndola darme la espalda… había olvidado lo que significaba bañarse acompañada y realmente era algo vergonzoso.

-seguro no hay problema- finalizo y entro a las duchas al igual que Kotori quien solo me dedico una sonrisa antes de entrar a ducharse.

Yo hice lo mismo después de todo un baño caliente siempre arreglaba todo… y me hacía pensar muy detenidamente…..

.

.

.

Lo recordaba…. Hubo un día en el que Nico me hizo muy feliz, y fue….. Cuando me dijo lo que sentía por mi…..

.

-es increíble, recibiste una carta en tu casillero, dime ¿iras a ver a tu enamorado? O…. puede que sea enamorada-

-o vamos, esto es tan ridículo y poco confiable, este tipo de cosas deben decirse de frente-

-¿entonces no iras?-

-no lo are, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y tú también deberías volver a clases Nico-chan o se te ara tarde de nuevo-

En ese momento pensé que era absurda una confesión por medio de una carta y más aún que me citara en el gran árbol de la escuela, pero ciertamente me encontraba curiosa de saber quién era aquella persona que había puesto sus ojos en mi…. Por lo que fui, a escondidas de todas las demás y cuando llegue ahí no parecía haber nadie… pronto el cielo se volvió anaranjado gracias al bello atardecer, pero ya había perdido la paciencia por lo que estaba por irme cuando algo a mis espaldas me sobresalto….

-Kya! Ni…Nico-chan?-

-baya, conque Maki-chan estaba aquí ¿esperas a alguien?-

-…No!... yo…. Solo tenía curiosidad-

-oh! Eso significa que ¿estás aquí para conocer a la persona que dejo esa carta en tu casillero? Creí que no te importaba-

-bueno… solo tengo curiosidad de saber cómo es, quiero decir, si es una persona simpática-

-ho ya veo suena algo cursi de tu parte-

-que? No soy cursi solo….. a final de cuentas ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?-

-ha solo mera coincidencia no lo crees?-

-ha en fin….. Creo que solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo en esperar a alguien que no es capaz de confesarse directamente-

-puede ser…-

-en fin, me voy a casa-

-solo una cosa más antes de que te vayas Maki-chan!-

-¿Qué?-

-te amo…-

.

.

Abri los ojos de golpe, el agua que caía sobre mi cuerpo ya se había enfriado y ya nadie estaba en las duchas, entonces solo deje salir un gran suspiro tras aquel recuerdo… un recuerdo… que había hecho que mi corazón golpeara con fuerza contra mi pecho a cada latido que daba

Esto es estúpido…. Seguir pensando en esto es completamente estúpido, no pensar en nada….. es lo mejor.

.

Desgraciadamente llegue tarde a clases por divagar tanto en mi mente, incluso fui regañada pero que más da un simple regaño, no volvería a pasar, al menos eso me dije a mi misma.

Y nuevamente un aburrido día de clases se hacía presente en la universidad el cual me tenía un tanto sin problema después de todo mis calificaciones siempre han sido excelentes por lo tanto no me preocupaba en absoluto y al término de la última clase, me encontraría con Honoka, para estudiar un poco, es realmente interesante lo que sucederá…. Porque Honoka está por perder el juego.

.

Me dirigía caminando con total tranquilidad hacia mi dormitorio y al llegar a aquel gran pasillo Honoka ya estaba ahí esperándome con una gran sonrisa.

-Maki-chan! Gracias por tomarte la molestia de enseñarme- me dijo Honoka saludándome con energía.

-no es nada Honoka así que ¿entramos?- le dije y abri aquel dormitorio y efectivamente Nico no estaba ahí.

Pasamos con total tranquilidad y dejamos nuestras cosas sobre mi escritorio y nos pusimos cómodas frente a la mesa de centro, Honoka saco aquellos libros de texto y sin esperar más nos emprendimos a comenzar a estudiar.

.

Honoka era tan difícil de enseñar como a un niño, se distraía con facilidad en ocasiones no me prestó atención y solo jugueteaba con cualquier cosa que tuviera enfrente.

-Honoka…¿estas prestándome atención?- le preguntaba con voz molesta y ella solo se sobresaltó.

-bueno….. es que WAHAHA! Odio esta materia!- dijo rindiéndose y recostando su cuerpo sobre la mesa.

-cielos, eres como un niño….. Niño? Ya sé! Si tanto te aburre te enseñare como a un niño para que sea menos aburrido para ti- le contestaba y ella solo me miro, era aquí cuando trataría de hacer lo mío…

Me puse de pie e hice que ella hiciera lo mismo quedando ya de frente camine un par de pasos quedando muy cenca de ella, tanto que podía sentir su tibia respiración golpear contra mi rostro.

-bien Honoka ahora dame tus manos- le dije con voz suave y ella solo me miro con curiosidad pero hizo lo que le pedí.

-en cuerpo humano conlleva un organismo igual sobre toda su especie, pero anatómicamente cada uno como individuo tiene rasgos ligeramente diferentes en su propio cuerpo- dije aquello y con sus propias manos las pose a los costados de su mandíbula y lentamente las deslice hacia su cuello, y después las lleve hasta sus clavículas terminando por sus hombros.

Ella me miro un momento aun sin entender realmente lo que estaba haciendo.

-ahora, fíjate- le dije y esta vez dirigí sus manos a mí misma siguiendo el mismo patrón, deslizándolas por mi cuello hasta mis clavículas y terminando en mis hombros.

-y bien? ¿Qué notaste?- le preguntaba retirando sus manos de mi cuerpo y mirándola sin soltar sus manos.

-se sienten iguales- me respondió curiosa.

-correcto, son iguales, pero dime ahora ¿cómo se siente esto?- le dije y otra vez lleve sus manos hacia su propio cuerpo pero esta vez deslizando desde su cadera hacia su torso y finalmente pasando su manos por en medio de su pecho.

Y ahora…. Lleve sus manos hacia mi cuerpo e hice lo mismo notando que su mirada comenzaba a posarse nerviosa y un sonrojo se hacía muy notorio en sus mejillas, una sonrisa interna se posó en mí, entonces lo supe, aquí había otra jugadora que sin duda perdería contra mí, lentamente retire sus manos de mi cuerpo y actué normal.

-y bien? ¿Qué notaste?- le preguntaba con voz aún más suave que antes y ella parecía desorbitada y avergonzada.

-ah….emmm yo….. No lo sé- me respondió con evidente voz nerviosa, entonces decidí seguir jugando.

-son diferentes Honoka….. ¿Estabas prestando atención?- le dije soltando sus manos y ella solo desvió su mirada de la mía ya que aún estábamos frente a frente y considerablemente cerca la una de la otra, pobrecita…. Que fácil de seducir es.

Ahora con suavidad tome su barbilla y gire su rostro hacia mí, el cual estaba bellamente adornado por un sonrojo pero ella no hizo nada solo me miro con expresión tímida.

-dime Honoka…. ¿Qué me roba tu atención?- le pregunte y ella esta vez poso una expresión sorpresiva, entonces solo la solté y camine de vuelta a la a la mesa de centro sentándome satisfecha de sus reacciones.

-ha ¿te parece si tomamos un descanso?- le dije señalando un par de botellas con te frio que estaban sobre mi escritorio y ella solo me sonrió levemente y asintió.

Conversábamos un momento, ella parecía aun algo sonrojada entre toda nuestra platica, pero yo deseaba más, quería hacerla mía, y sería algo brusco que solo me le echara encima, mire la mesa y una de las botellas estaba abierta entonces se me vino a la mente algo sencillo para comenzar con esto, lentamente y sin que ella se diera cuenta comencé a mover mi mano cerca de aquella botella y cuando la tuve casi en mis manos de un pequeño empujón cause que se callera derramando su contenido sobre Honoka quien solo se sobre salto.

-Ha Honoka! Lo siento estas bien?- me levante fingiendo sorpresa y me acerque a ella quien había ensuciado su camisa azul y su short negro.

-ha…. Si, solo me moje- me respondió con una sonrisa irónica, entonces mi jugarreta ya estaba completamente lista.

-te prestare algo para que te cambies ¿está bien?- le dije y me levante hacia mi armario buscando las prendas más pequeñas que tuviese para ella y encontré una camisa violeta y unos pantalones blancos, los tome y me dirigí a ella.

-toma, esto puede que te quede un poco grande pero es mejor que estar mojada- le decía mirándola con una sonrisa, ella recibió las prendas que le di y yo me senté sobre la cama posando fijamente mi mirada sobre ella quien ya se había quitado la camisa.

-Ma…Maki-chan….. es un poco vergonzoso que me mires tan fijamente- me dijo ella por primera vez quedándose de pie cubriendo su torso semidesnudo, entonces me levante y me acerque a ella lentamente.

-¿qué tiene de malo? Somos chicas ¿no? Así que…. No importa que te mire- le decía sin detener mi aproximación hacia ella quien me daba la espalda.

Entonces cuando llegue hasta ella nuevamente tome su barbilla asiendo que me mirara a los ojos y su expresión era realmente encantadora.

-¿qué pasa Honoka? ¿Qué harás si no dejo de mirarte?- le dije y esta vez le dedique una leve sonrisa, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón golpear contra su pecho y la vi cerrar levemente los ojos esperando a que la besara…. Listo, ella acaba de ceder.

No espere más y junte mis labios con los suyos embriagándome de aquella dulce y satisfactoria tentación, sus movimientos eran algo torpes, se notaba que no hacia esto con frecuencia pero cuando comenzó a usar la lengua parecía mejorar, lentamente me separe de ella y me miraba extasiada de lascivia.

-Maki-chan… enséñame más- fueron sus palabras entonces solo la encamine hacia mi cama y la recosté en aquel lugar comenzando a besar su cuello con un poco de rudeza pero ella no dijo nada a cambio solo sentía su piel erizarse.

Sorpresivamente sentí sus manos comenzar a desabotonar mi camisa blanca y cuando esta estuvo completamente abierta poso su manos sobre mis pechos y las movía con suavidad, aquello se sentía bien, pero no era suficiente para mí.

Deje que mis manos fueran hacia su espalda desabotonando su sujetador y lentamente comencé a deslizarlo fuera dejando a la vista un muy buen par, mire su rostro un momento y aun parecía sonrojado en gran manera entonces solo le sonreí.

-según la composición de las celular de aquí, causa espasmos si masajeo y presiono levemente los lados- le dije y emprendí a hacer aquello haciendo círculos con mis manos en los costados de sus pechos mientras con mi boca lamia uno de ellos, causando así, el primer gemido de la tarde proveniente de ella.

Pero aun no me parecía suficiente, deseaba escucharla más y más, por lo que aquella acción fue corta, tras terminar aquello, le dedique otra mirada, era encantador ver cada reacción de su cuerpo cuando la tocaba y más aun de su rostro enrojecido.

Con cuidado me separe un poco más de ella comenzando a desabotonar su short dejándome ver unas encorseladas bragas color negro y lentamente comencé a bajarlas a la par con su short notando un rastro de sus fluidos correrse con sus prendas al bajarlas.

-baya, ¿tan rápido te pusiste así?- le dije con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro y ella solo se sonrojo más.

-no lo digas…- fue su única respuesta mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre su boca.

Nuevamente solo sonreí y decidí poner en práctica con Honoka lo que Eri me había enseñado aquella vez en mi auto, y sin más abriendo sus piernas de par en par aventure mis labios en aquella zona tan húmeda.

-AH!...Mnn!…. Ma….Maki…chan…- la escuche gemir con voz elevada tras un fuerte espasmo en todo su cuerpo, era realmente satisfactorio, sin dejar de lamer aquella zona levante un poco la mirada notando que con una de sus manos cubría su boca y la otra estaba fuertemente aferrada a mis sabanas.

En efecto, Honoka era mucho más sensible que Eri lo sabía por lo ruidosa que se estaba poniendo tras cada caricia de mis labios y los constantes espasmos que su cuerpo tenia, pero aun no era suficiente para mí, quería aún más.

Levante mi rostro y la mire nuevamente, su mirada estaba cristalina lo cual me tentaba aún más a hacerla mía.

-ah….mnnn…. ¿Qué pasa?...- me pregunto ella retirando su mano de su boca y mirándome confundida.

No dije nada solo comencé a retirar mis pantalones y mi ropa interior notando que Honoka no me quitaba la mirada de encima, y al final solo termine con mi camisa blanca de vestir puesta aunque estuviese abierta.

-ven aquí- le dije dedicándole una sonrisa y ella se acercó a mi rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y comenzaba a besarme de nuevo, ambas estábamos frente a frente de rodillas por lo que aproveche para dirigir una de mis manos a su entrepierna nuevamente para seguir estimulándola.

Honoka entre los besos que depositaba sobre mi cuello también dejaba escapar algunos leves gemidos y con timidez comenzaba a dirigir su mano también a mi entre pierna tocándome de una manera un poco torpe, pero pronto comenzó a agarrar el ritmo.

Era una sensación extraordinaria pero inexperta después de todo, fue entonces cuando note que ella estaba alcanzando mi ritmo por lo que proseguí a introducir uno de mis dedos dentro de ella.

-AH! ….ah…gh…AH!... Maki-chan…..no…- comenzaba nuevamente con gemidos sonoros lo cual era mi obvio objetivo.

-¿no?... ¿no quieres que haga esto?- le dije comenzando a introducir un segundo dedo en ella quien comenzaba a gemir más, solo se aferró con sus brazos a mi mientras sentía como deslizaba dentro y fuera de ella mis dedos y con mi dedo pulgar hacia círculos sobre su clítoris.

Nuevamente aquella sensación de dolor se hacía presente en mí cuando note sus manos aferrarse a cada movimiento más a mis hombros, era increíble.

Con cuidado retire mi mano de aquella zona y escuchaba cuan pesada era su respiración pero ella en un movimiento espontaneo paso de rodear mi cuello con sus brazos a mi cadera inclinándose cada vez más bajo y sintiendo como sus labios eran los que esta vez acariciaban mi entre pierna, sintiendo cuan placentera era esa acción otra vez.

Sentía que mis piernas se tensaban y a la vez temblaban un poco, pero aun podía sostenerme y solo pose mis manos sobre su cabeza dejando escapar ligeros jadeos de mis labios.

-…Honoka….. se mas gentil….- fue lo que pude articular ya que esta siendo un poco brusca con su lengua, ella solo asintió y continuo con aquella placentera acción causando en mi gran place.

Lentamente se incorporó de nuevo frente a mí relamiendo sus labios y su rostro desprendía lujuria tras cada traviesa mirada.

Sin decir nada ella se acercó y se sentó sobre mi regazo y nuevamente rodeo mu cuello con sus brazos comenzando a besarme nuevamente, cuando se separó de mi me miro con menos timidez.

-Ma….Maki-chan, extiende su piernas- me dijo con una suave voz…. ¿para qué quería que hiciera eso?

-¿mis piernas? ¿Para qué?- le pregunte algo curiosa a lo que planeaba hacer.

-confía en mí solo hazlo- me dijo haciendo un mofin, lo cual me pareció encantador e hice lo que ella me pidió extendiendo mis piernas con un poco de dificultad ya que ella estaba sentada cobre mi cadera.

Sentí como se acomodó con facilidad y sentí su intimidad rosar con la mía, ahora entendía que se proponía a hacer, por lo cual solo rodee con mis brazos su cintura.

Ella comenzó a mover su cadera lentamente mientras sentía su respiración golpear contra mi oído, eran pequeños pero placenteros roses de nuestros cuerpos, nunca había probado algo como esto.

Honoka comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos mientras sus gemidos se comenzaban a notar nuevamente los cuales eran acompañados por mis leves jadeos.

-….ah…. Maki-chan….. Mueve tu cadera también…- me pidió Honoka a lo que yo obedecí y comencé a hacer movimientos pélvicos contra ella, esto comenzaba a sentirse increíble era una sensación nueva e inexplicable, tanto era mi deseo por más que esta vez sujete sus glúteos presionándola cada vez más contra mi cuerpo y hacía de cada embestida algo más fuerte e incluso brusco, pero no parecía importarle, solo sentíamos nuestros cuerpos arder.

-Ah!...ah…AHA! Maki-chan!...Maki!- finalizo ella mordiendo con algo de fuerza uno de mis hombros causándome gran dolor y gruñir ante aquella dolorosa acción a la vez terminado con todo juntas.

Aun la sujetaba de la cadera, mientras respiraba con algo de dificultad al igual que ella quien dejaba descansar su cuerpo completamente en mí.

-esa clase….. Fue increíble…- fie lo único que dijo tras haber terminado con otro casual encuentro.

.

.

.

Como era de esperarse, volvimos a vestirnos, Honoka uso mi ropa y se llevó la que había ensuciado dentro de una bolsa, tomo sus cosas y por alguna extraña razón no me miraba a los ojos, supongo le da vergüenza.

Sin más salimos del dormitorio al mirar los pasillos, la luz del atardecer se hacía presente lo cual era hermoso.

Honoka solo rodeo con sus manos mi brazo y me dedico una enérgica pero suave sonrisa.

-me encantaría volver a estudiar contigo Maki-chan- me dijo son su rostro sonriente y en sus ojos veía amor… lo siento Honoka, pero también perdiste, solo le sonreí de una manera seductora.

-cuando quieras- le conteste con completa facilidad y la miraba sonriente aun, pero la presencia de alguien nos sacó de aquel momento.

-Kosaka… san….- escuchamos aquella voz y al girarnos Tsubasa estaba ahí mirando detenidamente a Honoka quien se sobresaltó al verla ahí.

Pronto aquella mirada frustrada se volvió contra mi desprendiendo furia de aquellos ojos color verde, entonces sin haberlo previsto Tsubasa corrió hacia mi golpeándome con su puño justo en el rostro causando que callera sentada y algunas de las estudiantes que pasaban se detuvieron a mirar la escena.

-Mai-chan!- escuche la voz de Honoka, pero no miraba nada correctamente todo me daba vueltas y un ferroso sabor comenzaba a invadir mi boca.

-Maki…- escuche otra voz y al levantar la mirada lo que vi me sorprendió en gran manera…..era…. Nico…. Quien tomo a Tsubasa de la camisa en forma de amenaza y la tenía contra la pared.

-Nico-chan! Detente!- escuche a Honoka decirle a Nico quien no despegaba su vista de Tsubasa.

\- no!, ¿Qué diablos te pasa Tsubasa?- Nico le dijo a la chica que tenía sujeta de la camisa.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste Nishikino?! … Kosaka-san…. ¡¿Por qué la metiste en tu en tu ridículo juego?!- me grito Tsubasa sin responderle a Nico quien por primera vez me miro confundida.

-no es mi problema si tu no haces nada por estar con ella- fue lo único que le respondí incorporándome un poco y quedando sentada sobre el piso mientras cubría mi boca la cual continuaba con aquel ferroso y espeso sabor a sangre.

-¿Por qué la defiendes Yazawa? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que hicieron mientras tu no estabas?- le dijo Tsubasa esta vez a Nico quien lentamente la soltó y miro a Honoka.

-…yo….- fue lo único que articulo Honoka y más preocupada aun miro a Tsubasa quien dejó caer una lagrima.

-…te odio Honoka!- fue lo único que dijo y salió corriendo de aquel lugar.

-Tsubasa-chan!- le grito Honoka y corrió tras de ella abandonando aquella dramática escena.

Ahora solo quedábamos Nico y yo en aquel lugar, yo me mantuve sin darle importancia alguna a lo que acababa de pasar, solo me levante del piso y mire un momento a Nico.

-no metas las manos donde no te llaman- le dije y le di la espalda dispuesta a irme de aquel lugar, pero pronto algo tomo el borde de mi camisa, me gire y era ella quien sostenía con suavidad aquel borde y se mantenía cabizbaja.

-vamos a la enfermería- fue lo que me dijo secamente sin soltarme.

-estoy bien- le respondí y nuevamente trate de irme pero ahora su agarre había sido en la muñeca de mi mano, un agarre que causo un fuerte latido en mi corazón.

-por favor, vamos- volvió a insistir, esta vez termine accediendo y camine a su lado hacia la enfermería, al entrar ahí, no había nadie por lo que solo me senté en la orilla de una de las camas sin decir palabra alguna.

Note que ella tomo un poco de algodón y algo de alcohol, mojo aquel terso objeto y se acercó a mí, levantando mi rostro y colocando aquella blanca esponja sobre mi labio inferior causando que gruñera ante aquel arduo sentir y a la vez frunciera el ceño.

-basta! Quítalo…- fue lo que le dije, quejándome del doloroso sentir que provocaba aquello.

-Maki…. De verdad…. ¿tú y Honoka…?- fueron sus primeras palabras las cuales me sorprendieron un poco, dirigí mi mirada a la de ella y su rostro parecía decepcionado.

-tu misma lo dijiste, se lo que hago y no debería importarte- le respondía con frialdad a lo que ella nuevamente agacho la mirada y solo vi como una lagrima corrió por su mejilla….entonces como si aquel lascivo demonio dentro de mí se esfumara, sentí una fuerte punzada en mi pecho y la culpa comenzaba a invadirme…. Yo…. Hice que ella llorara…..yo! quien prometió que no permitiría que alguien la hiciera llorar….. Era yo la causa de sus lágrimas justo ahora.

Y como si actuara sola y un impulso me llevara a hacerlo, la atraje hacia mí y la envolví en mis brazos, abrazándola con delicadeza y calidez.

-Ma….¿Maki-chan?!- dijo ella con sorpresa ante aquella espontanea acción yo solo la presione más fuerte contra mí.

-no llores….. Por favor… no llores por esta idiota que actúa sin medir las consecuencias….. No llores por esta terrible persona en la que me estoy convirtiendo….. No derrames una sola lagrima por mi causa…- le dije tratando de no derramar una sola lagrima ante mis palabras, entonces nos quedamos en silencio por un par de segundos, mi cercanía a su cuerpo podía hacerme ver que su corazón latía con gran fuerza.

Ella se separó lentamente de mí y con ambas manos tomo mi rostro el cual acaricio con sus pulgares, dedicándome una tierna sonrisa, causando que mi corazón cada vez estuviera más inquieto y la miraba con completa intriga.

Lentamente comenzó a acercarse, terminado con la distancia que había entre ambas, dejándome sentir después de tantos años… sus dulces labios besando los míos con suavidad y calidez, no podía creerlo, Nico estaba besándome….. De verdad ella!

Lentamente se separó de mí y me miro nuevamente, con una dócil sonrisa y volvió a acariciar con sus dedos mis mejillas.

-no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti… a pesar de lo que hagas y del daño que me causes… simplemente….. no puedo- finalizo aquello y sin esperar más, salió de la enfermería dejándome completamente sin habla y a mi interior, desbordándose de emociones.

* * *

**ya se lo merecía Maki por cabr**a xD **

**nos leemos el lunes gente hermosa**


	5. Chapter 5 peligroso color purpura

**bueno gente primeramente pido disculpas por no subir cap la semana pasada pero a ''alguien'' se le ocurrió levantar el tanque de gas y termino dañando seriamente sus manos al caerse el tanque sobre ellas en fin aqui les dejo este cap que esta medio raro pero ya mas adelante entenderan porque suseden las cosas xD y bueno me encantaria mensionar que las fraces que estan en letras Italic son parte de la letra de Daring! cancion de Maki originalmente obvio Dah! :P**

**sale me largo nos leemos el unes que biene :3**

* * *

Mi cuerpo estaba lleno de furia… y mi corazón dolía en gran manera. Solo caminaba entre los pasillos de Otonokizaka buscando mis pertenencias, solo deseaba volver a casa y romper todas aquellas cartas de amor que Nico me había dado, papeles llenos de falsedad, ¿Cómo pudo hacerme algo así? ¿Por qué se besaba con un tipo fuera de la escuela? … los ''te amo'' de su boca…. Ya no tenían significado alguno para mi… solo quería desaparecer de la escuela, y decirle que nunca volviera a hablarme en su vida.

-Maki-chan! Espera un momento…-

-no te me acerques!-

-déjame explicarte-

-no hace falta que me expliques nada ya vi más que suficiente!-

-pero escúchame, no es lo que crees-

-y encima de traidora eres mentirosa-

-Maki solo cálmate y escúchame-

En ese momento quería tomar su cuello con mis manos y apretarlo con todas mis fuerzas, incluso sentía mi cuerpo temblar de la ira que se había apoderado de mi ser, entonces solo oculte mi verdadero sentir como siempre lo había hecho y la furia se convirtió en repudio y frialdad, ella solo se acercó a mí un poco con una mirada suplicante.

-no…. Está bien…. No me importa, al diablo esto…-

-Maki….. Espera…. No estás hablando enserio…¿verdad?-

-no puedo perdonar a una traidora…..-

-porque no entiendes que fue un error!?-

-da lo mismo…. No te me vuelvas a acercar-

Tras esas palabras y como si no hubiera pasado nada tome mi mochila, y con las manos dentro de las bolsas de mi saco camine con total tranquilidad pasando de lado de ella ignorando por completo su mirada derrotada, mi pecho dolía, pero no me retractaría de eso, después sin más sentí un brusco jalón de mi brazo y al volver la vista, una fuerte bofetada se impactó contra mi mejilla, perdí la vista un momento y cuando la aclare, Nico estaba frente a mí, respirando pesadamente y con la mirada cristalina, solo pose mi mano sobre mi mejilla y desvié la mirada de ella nuevamente con una neutra expresión…

-¿Por qué?... yo…. TE ODIO!-

.

.

.

Abri los ojos de golpe….. Una vez más un sueño del pasado me había atormentado, mi respiración estaba un poco agitada y sudaba un poco, me incorpore y mi mano toco algo a mi lado, mire aquello y solo era una bella, tersa y desnuda espalda por la cual caían rubios mechones de cabello…. Entonces me mire a mí misma dándome cuenta por fin de que estaba completamente desnuda y mi cuerpo era cubierto con blancas sabanas junto al de mi acompañante, ese olor….. Tan fresco, maduro y dulce, no cabía duda, la chica a mi lado era Eri.

Aquella mano que había topado con su cabello pronto se dirigió a su cabeza y con cuidado comencé a acariciar su cabello, pronto un leve quejido salió de su boca y con lentitud comenzó a girarse hacia mí mirándome con una soñolienta expresión.

-Mn…. Buenos días…- fueron sus primeras palabras tras despertar de su sueño y yo levemente le dedique una sonrisa.

-buenos días Eri ¿dormiste bien?- le preguntaba mientras continuaba acariciando su cabello.

-siempre que estoy contigo duermo de maravilla- me dijo con voz seductora y con una baja mirada, la cual era en lo personal muy sexy.

-bueno, pues levántate y vístete antes de que tu compañera note que no estas- le respondí mientras me sentaba sobre aquella cama, después de todo estábamos en un dormitorio vacío, ya que sus ocupantes habían tomado sus vacaciones dos meses antes que algunas.

-… mi compañera…. ¿no crees que es un poco extraño que te refieras a Nozomi de esa manera? Quiero decir, en la preparatoria parecían llevarse muy bien- me dijo Eri, y entonces lo recordé….. Nozomi siempre trato de apoyarme, y yo…. le pago teniendo sexo con la persona que le gusta cuantas veces se me antoja….. Tal vez…. Debería considerar sacar a Eri de este juego, después de todo no quiero tener a Nozomi en mi contra, ya es más que suficiente con Tsubasa.

-lo siento, de cualquier forma apresúrate, ¿está bien?- le respondía comenzando a vestirme también ya que tenía que volver a mi dormitorio… con Nico-chan…..

.

_-no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti… a pesar de lo que hagas y del daño que me causes… simplemente….. No puedo-_

.

Durante el atardecer de ayer…. Había estado con Honoka….había sido agredida por Tsubasa… y besada por Nico….

En el momento en que ella salió de la enfermería yo me pregunte ¿Por qué me beso? ¿Por qué siento que mi corazón se acelera sin parar? Entonces…trate de salir tras ella, pero al abrir la puerta me encontré con Eri, no quise mencionarle nada y a cambio me llevo a aquel dormitorio desocupado y nuevamente tuvimos una noche de locura, pero ahora….. Tenía que volver al dormitorio, y siendo sincera…. Tenía miedo de estar ahí.

-te veo después Maki- fue la voz de Eri la que me hablo y me saco de mis pensamientos tras depositar un cálido y rápido beso en mis labios, y después sin esperar nada más salió de ahí.

Que más da… tengo un aburrido día de clases antes de volver al dormitorio

.

.

.

**Nozomi POV**

Toda la noche no pude juntar los ojos, porque me preocupaba en gran manera de Ericchi, ella solo había salido a dejar el formulario de presupuesto de la enfermería, me negué a acompañarla puesto que había tenido un día bastante pesado, y tras una hora de retraso lo recordé, Maki-chan apoyaba en la enfermería, soy una completa idiota…

Entre la obscuridad de la noche, al cerrar los ojos, veía a Maki-chan y a Ericchi en muchas posibles situaciones que me llenaban de enojo y tristeza a la vez.

Como si el destino me jugara una mala broma justo venia entrando ella como ladrón al dormitorio.

-Ericchi…. No hace falta, estoy despierta ya- le dije y ella solo me dedico una sonrisa irónica y termino por entrar al dormitorio.

-lo siento Nozomi, yo solo….- me dijo y desvió la mirada un momento, entonces lo supe, había estado con Maki-chan.

Solo suspire un momento pero mantuve mi vista en ella, me duele que este con Maki-chan…..

-está bien Ericchi, ya eres muy capaz de saber lo que haces, solo que no te descubran….. Me sentiría muy mal si te suspenden por esto- le dije reprimiendo mi sentimiento de decirle cuanto la amaba.

Ella solo me miro con alivio y me sonrió, después comenzó a desvestirse, y aunque la tuviera de tan vulnerable manera no la miraba con morbo, después de todo la respeto mucho, por lo que no le di importancia y comencé a tomar mis cosas para comenzar con las clases.

-te veo más tarde Ericchi, y….. Cuídate por favor- dije aquello último y Salí del dormitorio Nro. 89 y me dirigí a mi primera clase.

Pasaron las dos primeras horas de clases y en la siguiente me toparía con Nicocchi, quería hablar un poco con ella, después de todo siempre me animaba con respecto a Ericchi.

Entre con normalidad saludando a algunas compañeras con una suave sonrisa, pronto busque con la mirada a Nicocchi y ella estaba con mirada perdida sobre su mesa de trabajo, parecía no haberla pasado muy bien por lo que decidí hablar con ella un momento.

-buenos días Nicocchi- la salude con normalidad y me senté justo frente a su lugar, ella solo me miro un momento sin cambiar su expresión.

-buenas Nozomi- fue lo único que me dijo, algo no andaba muy bien.

-pasa algo malo Nicocchi?- le pregunte con voz curiosa esperando a que se negara como siempre lo hacía pero solo dejo salir un suspiro ante mi pregunta y note como se sonrojo.

-la verdad Nozomi, es que estoy siendo herida, más de lo que pensé…. Más de lo que soporto… y más de la persona que menos imagine…- me dijo causando gran curiosidad en mí.

-bueno….. la cosa es que, tu misma te causas dolor al estar cerca de esa persona, aunque…. A veces, prefiero sufrir pero estar segura de que esa persona está bien- le dije dejando salir un suspiro al igual que ella.

Note que levanto un poco la cabeza y me miraba insegura de las palabras que me diría, a cambio solo respiro hondo, como si estuviese tomando valor.

-Nozomi…. La causa de mi insomnio es Maki…. Ella tiene la culpa de que ahora mismo este suspirando, es su culpa que un dolor invada mi pecho cada vez que la miro…. Divirtiéndose…. Jugando con todas esas chicas- dijo Nico y entonces lo último me alarmo en gran manera…. A que se ¿refería con jugar? Maki….. Ella juega con Ericchi?

-Nicocchi….. tu…. ¿la viste?- le pregunte tratando de averiguar si ella sabía algo de aquello.

-ella cree…. Que no lo sé….. Ella cree que cuando llega al dormitorio en las noches o madrugadas yo estoy dormida, cree que no me doy cuenta de cómo mira a otras chicas como si fueran presas….- dijo y su voz comenzó a quebrantarse un poco ante aquello y solo bajo la cabeza… me dolía ver a Nicocchi así.

-Nicocchi…- fue lo único que hice y pose mi mano sobre su hombro mirando como una lagrima caía por su mejilla.

-ella cree…. Que no la vi meterse a la sala de música en incontables ocasiones con esa maldita usurpadora de Anju….. Que ayer mientras estaba en el club de baile ella y Honoka se ''divertían''- me dijo dejándome completamente sorprendida ante lo que escuchaba….. Incluso Honoka-chan?

-¿en qué clase de monstruo se está convirtiendo?- susurre solo para mí y para Nicocchi quien se mantuvo aun cabizbaja ante la frustración que sentía.

-…. Y no conforme con que me desenvolviera frente a ella el día de ayer… después de que me atreví a besarla… tentándola a que me siguiera….. Se fue con Eri…. Paso la noche con Eri… ¿Por qué no entiende que ese estúpido beso con ese tipo fue un desafortunado accidente?- finalizo….. Entonces me quede en shock…. Maki….Maki! ella solo quiere a Ericchi para sexo! No puedo creerlo soy una idiota!

.

.

.

Durante toda mi clase estuve en shock y no pude enfocar mi mente alrededor de ella pero en cuanto termino solo me detuve un momento….. realmente quería animar a Nicocchi pero la ira me quemaba por dentro, quería buscar a Ericchi… quería hablar con ella y hacerle ver que su querida Maki es nada más y nada menos que una….. Mujeriega?... como sea! Tengo que encontrarla, y rápidamente me emprendí a buscarla en el campus.

.

Busque por todos lados donde se supone estaría ella, pero no la encontraba y comenzaba a desesperarme más, no estaba en el consejo, no estaba en el jardín mayor, no estaba en la biblioteca…

Me rendí por completo, no la encontraba por ningún lado y volví con pasos pesados a mi dormitorio con la completa seguridad de que si aguardaba ahí, ella llegaría y podría hablar con ella, y justo cuando llegue a aquel pasillo ahí estaba ella, comenzando a abrir la puerta del dormitorio, no lo pensé mas y me apresure a llegar hasta ella lo cual logre… era hora de la verdad…

-Oh Nozomi…. Llegas temprano- me dijo ella con una sonriente expresión la cual se borró pronto de su rostro al ver mi mirada.

-Ericchi… eres mi mejor amiga ¿no? Tu…. Me cuentas todo, confías en mi….. ¿Verdad?- le dije a lo que Ericchi comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y mirarme confundida.

-¿a qué viene esto Nozomi?- me pregunto, odiaba cuando fingía no saber de lo que hablaba pero era más que obvio que ella lo sabía, pues su mirada me lo decía todo.

Solo la mire sin decir nada, quería que ella misma me lo confesara, pero solo aparto su mirada de la mía y se dirigió a su escritorio dejando sus cosas sin decir nada aun.

-¿tienes idea de lo que haces? O solo aparentas no darte cuenta- le dije a lo que ella solo volvió su rostro con lentitud.

-no sé de que estás hablando- me contesto con voz ya molesta, por lo tanto, yo comencé a molestarme también y cerré la puerta del dormitorio de un fuerte empujón.

-¿no sabes? Bien! Entonces te lo diré! Estas acostándote con la ex pareja de una de tus amigas! Sin saber que ella aun la quiere- le dije a Eri y pronto me dio la cara por completo poniéndose de frente a mí.

-y si lo estoy haciendo ¿Qué?, si a Nico le importara Maki no la hubiera traicionado tiempo atrás- me contesto de igual manera irritada.

\- tú no sabes lo que ocurrió realmente con ese chico- le conteste a defensiva de Nicocchi pues Eri veía las cosas desde la perspectiva de Maki-chan.

-¿y tu si?- me pregunto incrédula lo cual me molestaba aún mas ¿Por qué defiende así a Maki-chan?

-…si yo lo sé, yo sé que ese tipo llevaba tiempo acosando a Nicocchi aun después de que ella lo rechazara, yo sé que el la beso a la fuerza aquella ocasión- le conteste diciéndole la verdad a Eri quien ahora me miraba sorprendida.

-no tenía idea….- me contesto agachándose y sentándose en una de las camas cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

-Ericchi… debes saber que Maki-chan… no busca nada serio…. Con nadie….. Ella esta segada por las heridas que le provoco aquella supuesta traición, y a cambio solo hace lo mismo, hiere y utiliza a las personas….. a las que tienen sentimientos de verdad por ella…. a ti…- le dije acercándome hasta donde estaba ella un poco pero entonces solo la escuche sollozar lo cual me destrozo el corazón.

-pero… yo de verdad siento algo por ella….- me dijo sin levantar la mirada… y sus palabras me provocaban dolor.

-sabes que a pesar de todo….. la indiferencia… y las indirectas de Maki-chan son por algo, por llamar la atención de alguien, tu y yo sabemos que ese alguien es Nic…- trate de decir aquello pero me interrumpió nuevamente alzando la voz y dejándome ver su rostro derramando lágrimas.

-lo sé!... Sé que no puedo controlar su ser, sé que su corazón se acelera y no es por mí….. Me doy cuenta que solo llama mi atención por una sencilla razón, y sé que aquellas fingidas sonrisas que me dedica no se comparan en nada a la sincera y suave sonrisa que tiene solo para ella….. Lo se…..- me decía dejando salir todo aquel agobio y trayendo nuevo agobio para mí, solo trate de contener mis lágrimas.

-entonces…. ¿Por qué dejas que te use?- le pregunte aquello con total seriedad ante todo a lo que ella solo limpio sus lágrimas y por fin pudo calmarse un momento.

-… es la única manera en que puedo estar a su lado….- fue su única respuesta y tras aquel comentario nuevamente el dolor y la ira se mesclaban en mi cuerpo.

\- si… a ti te gusta ser usada….. y a mi tu mejor amiga….al final no hay mucha diferencia….- dije aquello cabizbaja y Ericchi me volteo a ver son sorpresa en su rostro y pronto un sonrojo comenzó a hacerse notorio, pero ni siquiera eso logro calmarme.

-…Nozomi….- fue lo único que dijo, tras aquello no quería escuchar más, por lo que Salí de aquel lugar corriendo sin rumbo alguno, nadie solía verme enojada, pero ahora ni siquiera eso me importaba.

El correr tanto me hizo llegar a los más remotos salones de clases, y sin dejar de correr entre de una manera brusca y cerré la puerta, hasta que…..

-Nozomi?- esa voz!... La dueña de esa voz era la causa de mi ira y dolor…Maki

Me gire rápidamente y ella estaba ahí sentada sobre el escritorio bebiendo un jugo de uva, esa mujer, traía la esencia de Eri tatuada sobre su piel…. Había estado con ella, sus manos habían tocado el cuerpo de mi Ericchi…. Su labios…

Camine con un poco de agresividad hacia ella y pude notar que me miro sorprendida levantándose de aquel escritorio y dio un par de pasos para atrás, y cuando la tuve cerca la abofetee, tras aquel golpe volvió su rostro rápidamente a mi mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre su mejilla y me miraba molesta y confundida.

-…. ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Nozomi?!- me grito mientras fruncía el ceño por el ardor de mi agresión….no era suficiente…

Actué completamente sola sujetando con violencia sus muñecas y acorralándola contra la pared, mire sus labios…. Aquellos que habían degustado sin piedad a mi Ericchi, no aguante esa idea y cegada por la ira bese sus labios con brusquedad sintiendo aquel sabor a uva de su boca…y por mi mente solo pasaba la idea de que ese había sido un beso indirecto de Ericchi….

-…No…Nozomi…. ¿Qué demonios…?- la escuche protestar ante mis agresivas acciones, pero no me detuve, a cambio solo mordí su labio inferior con un poco de fuerza.

-Agh!...no….- otra queja salió de sus labios e intentaba zafarse de mi agarre pero no la liberaría no hasta estar satisfecha por lo que esta vez comencé a bajar desde sus labios hasta su cuello y ya estando ahí nuevamente mordí su piel y succionaba a la vez en un lugar que sin duda todo mundo vería si no tenía cuidado.

-…. De…..detente… estas… lastimándome!- la escuche protestar por tercera vez, entonces solo me separe un poco de ella y mire aquellos profundos ojos violetas que desprendían confusión.

-… tu no te detendrías si se tratara de Ericchi… o de Honoka-chan…. O cualquier otra que se ponga frente a ti…. ¿Duele verdad?... ¿Verdad que si?- dije aquello sin retirar mi mirada un momento de ella notando que Maki-chan dejo que sus ojos divagaran un momento y después dejo escapar una burlona risa.

-espera….no! tu ¿haces esto por Eri? ¿Y qué pasa por tu mente ahora? ¿Sexo indirecto con ella a través de mí?- me dijo leyendo por completo mi mente…. Entonces con lentitud la solté de sus muñecas y le di la espalda, todo aquello que sentía se esfumo tras las palabras un poco bruscas de Maki-chan.

-esto es ridículo….- fue lo único que dije y comencé a caminar en dirección a la puerta dejando a Maki atrás, pero… un inesperado ataque por parte de ella me acorralo contra la puerta de aquel salón de clases.

-bien….. Si es lo que deseas, te lo daré- fue lo que ella me susurro al oído de una muy atrevida manera dejándome sin movimiento alguno.

Pronto sentí como sus manos sujetaron mi cintura y sus labios se aventuraron a besarme nuevamente….. Aquel inconfundible aroma que ella traía impregnado era … era el perfume de Ericchi, y si tan solo cerraba mis ojos, su figura era la que veía, sus labios eran los que me besaban y sus manos las que me tocaban…..

Si tan solo esta era mi única oportunidad de obtener algo de ella, entonces…. Lo aceptaría, aceptaría que Maki-chan compartiera la esencia que traía en si misma de Ericchi conmigo y a cambio, yo mantendría a todo momento los ojos cerrados para poder ver solo a mi amada rubia…

Y por primera vez correspondí aquel acalorado beso que estaba recibiendo, dejándome llevar por lo que mi cuerpo sentía y deseaba en aquel momento

**Nozomi POV END**

**.**

Nozomi pagaría por lo que me había hecho por ello comencé a dejar que mis manos divagaran bajo su camisa, aquella hermosa y suave piel, era muy diferente a la de Eri, Honoka y Anju, el cuerpo que tocaba justo ahora era ya el de toda una mujer.

Esta vez quería que fuera rápido después de todo no sabría si Nozomi se retractaría y dejaría de imaginar lo que pasaba por su retorcida mente justo en este momento, solo note como mantenía sus ojos cerrados tras cada rose de mis dedos sobre sus costados, sobre su blanca y tersa piel.

Lentamente dirigí ambas manos tras de su sujetador y lentamente lo desabotone, después termine por quitar tanto su blanca camisa de vestir como su azul sostén dejando al descubierto su gran torso, entonces proseguí a que ella se sentara sobre el escritorio de aquel salón de clases, en definitiva quería disfrutar de esto, después de todo nunca imagine que Nozomi callera en mis trucos.

Con cuidado retire mi camisa color rojo y la coloque cobre su cuello de manera que pudiera sentir su aroma.

-trae impregnado su aroma ¿verdad?... la fresca fragancia de Eri sobre mi ropa….. ¿Es lo que quieres no?- le susurre al oído a lo que Nozomi sin abrir los ojos solo acerco mi camisa para olfatearla un poco mas

Entonces lo supe, había encontrado su punto débil y me aprovecharía de ello, después de todo…. Ella cedió ¿no?

Tras aquello sumergí mi rostro entre sus pechos, respirando a fondo su fragancia y guardándola en mi memoria justo como la de las demás, y con cuidado dirigí mis labios hacia uno de sus pecho y comencé a hacer lo mío, lamiéndolo.

Mientras hacía aquello levante la mirada un poco y ella aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras sostenía cerca de su rostro mi camisa aspirándola por momentos….. Pobre… pensé

Comenzaba a aburrirme por lo que sin esperar a que pasara más tiempo comencé a desabotonar su pantalón negro y tras eso aventure una de mis manos dentro de su ropa interior sintiendo cuan húmeda estaba ya.

-creo que tienes mucha imaginación, Nozomi- le dije mientras hacía círculos con uno de mis dedos sobre su clítoris, me era extraño que no estuviera gimiendo ya, las demás a este punto ya lo hacían, pero ella parecía resistirse.

-no hables….. Solo continua- me dijo ella con voz dificultosa lo que me causo gracia por dentro y decidí obedecer lo que ella me dijo.

Aquellos dedos jugueteaban a antojo sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo como se estremecía ante cada caricia, sin embargo ella no abría los ojos ni expresaba ruido alguno y eso me molestaba, quería escuchar su voz, que aunque en su mente no estuviera yo, sintiera algo único que solo yo podía provocarle.

Lentamente comencé a deslizar uno de mis dedos dentro de ella consiguiendo lo que quería escuchar y aunque fuese muy tenue por fin un gemido salía de sus labios.

Solo fije mi mirada sobre su rostro que negaba abrir sus ojos y mantenía aun olfateando mi camisa, mientras movía lentamente mi mano hacia dentro y hacia fuera de ella quien pronto comenzó a presentar en su rostro una expresión de placer.

Era hora de introducir un segundo dedo dentro de ella lo cual hice con un movimiento rítmico aún más rápido que antes, se sentía tan caliente y apretado , pero era tan divertido que quería seguir.

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de ser tocado también, pero…. Tener el completo control era aún más interesante que ser tocada también así que trate de ignorarlo mientras seguía observando su lasciva expresión.

Mi ritmo era rápido, demasiado diría yo, por lo que a cada embestida comencé a bajar la velocidad y cuando el movimiento seso casi por completo retire mis dedos de su interior, inesperadamente ella tomo mi mano y la dirigió hacia su boca, introduciendo mis dedos con sus fluidos dentro de ella lamiendo mis dedos, eso era nuevo por lo que me quede un poco sorprendida ante aquello y por alguna extraña razón l ver tan directamente aquello me excitaba bastante…

En aquel momento volví a besar sus labios haciendo lo que hace un momento ella hizo, morderme, no tuve piedad y la mordí con una fuerza parecida a la que ella había hecho hace minutos atrás.

-….agh….Mnn…. no!…..- fue lo que dejo salir tras aquella acción, entonces nuevamente sonreí tomando su rostro con una de mis manos y de una manera un poco brusca.

-¿duele verdad? Pero eso te gusta ¿no?- fue lo único que salió de mi boca y nuevamente comencé a besarla con más gentileza.

Ya era hora de apresurar esto de verdad por lo que bajando su pantalón hasta sus rodillas y acercándola hasta la orilla del escritorio, aventure mis labios sobre su intimidad sintiendo un gran espasmo por parte de ella.

-ah….AH!... eso….. No hagas eso…..ah- escuche de su boca, sin embargo no me detuve, a cambio solo sujete sus glúteos y comencé a lamer con más fuerza aquella zona causando que los sonidos que salían de su boca fueran más sonoros.

Mientras lamia nuevamente introduje mis dedos dentro de ella notando que pronto esto terminaría, por lo que lo aria tan rápido como pudiese, solo de di una última mirada antes de que culminara con mis acciones y ella apretaba con fuerza sus ojos y empuñaba mi camisa contra su rostro enrojecido.

Entonces mis movimientos comenzaron a ser tan rápidos como pude, era como cantar y tocar el piano a la vez, era tan placentero también…. Y divertido.

Nozomi solo se echó para atrás ahogando un último gemido y terminando con completa satisfacción.

Me incorpore mi la mire recostada sobre el escritorio respirando pesadamente mientras lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos y miraba mi figura con ojos cristalinos.

-se terminó tu fantasía Nozomi, vuelve a la realidad- le dije mientras caminaba hacia mi mochila y de ella sacaba un pañuelo limpiando mis manos que aun traían sus calientes fluidos goteando.

Ella se levantó y me miro por primera vez tras haber intimado, dejando ha descubierto una pequeña gota de sudor correr por su cuello.

-volver a la realidad es difícil, la cosa aquí es… ¿Cuándo lo harás tú?-me dijo levantándose de aquel escritorio y después el silencio seso por completo….. Yo… no quiero volver a la realidad…..

Lentamente me gire y la mire, ella ya se había comenzado a vestir y ahora solo abotonaba su blanca camisa.

-es una lástima que acudas a esto para poder tener algo de Eri- le dije respondiendo a su anterior ataque verbal.

-al menos yo obtuve algo de ella a través de alguien más, ahora dime… ¿tú que has obtenido?- finalizo aquello saliendo de aquel salón de clases que había sido testigo de un participe más…. Esta vez no gane…. Pero no e perdido aun…. Así que, considerare esto como un empate, bien hecho Nozomi.

.

.

.

Después de tomar una ducha caminaba a mi dormitorio, esta vez lo hacía sin miedo alguno, después de todo ¿qué más daba si Nico estaba ahí? Ya estaba harta de pensar en qué hacer con esta ridícula situación.

Al doblar la esquina de aquel pasillo, Nico estaba fuera del dormitorio conversando con una chica…. Ella parecía desganada e incluso molesta, lo próximo que vi fue a esa chica acorralarla contra la pared tomando su barbilla…. ¡¿Qué se cree que hace?!

Camine apresurada hacia ambas y en cuanto estuve tan próxima a ellas sujete aquella insolente mano que sujetaba la barbilla de Nico-chan y tire de ella con fuerza causando que esa chica me diera la cara….. Ese rostro….. Es… ¿Todo Erena?

-¿Ma…..Maki-chan? Escuche a Nico decir ante mi sorpresiva aparición, Erena solo retiro su mano de mí agarre y me fulmino con la mirada, ella parecía completamente molesta y frustrada a la vez.

-aléjate de ella- fue lo único que le dije a Erena quien paso de lado mío dándome la espalda y antes de retirarse por completo se detuvo un momento.

-me alejare hasta que dejes de meterte con Anju- finalizo aquello y después prosiguió caminando dejándome intrigada… ella ¿quiere meterse con Nico-chan solo porque yo me metí con Anju? En primer lugar fue Anju quien me provoco….

-no hacía falta…. Yo puedo sola….- escuche una débil voz a mi lado, entonces dirigí mi mirada a Nico, ella estaba pálida, tenía ojeras e incluso note que sudaba un poco…

-Nico-chan?... Estas bien?- pregunte aquello y ella trato de ingresar al dormitorio ignorándome por completo….

Tras su torpe y balanceante caminar , note que sus piernas temblaban….. Ella va a caerse!

Antes de que callera alcance a sostenerla, y al tocarla…. Estaba ardiendo, y su sudor era frio, esta tonta de verdad!

-suéltame!... no te necesito….- me dijo tratando de zafarse de entre mis brazos y tratando de levantarse cosa que ni siquiera logro.

Se había sobre esforzado estudiando, se había presionado demasiado y ni siquiera lo note hasta ahora, sin hacer caso a sus quejas y con cuidado la levante del piso cargándola en mis brazos y la lleve dentro de la habitación, ella era tan delgada y ligera….

Con cuidado la recosté sobre su cama y se quedó mirando el techo, negándome a cada momento la mirada y pese a lo pálida que estaba podía notar un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas, tal vez por la fiebre….¿no?

-te dije que podía sola- se quejó nuevamente volteando su rostro a lado contrario a donde estaba yo.

-ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie…. ¿Por qué no me dijiste algo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enferma? De haberlo sabido te habría ayudado- le decía parada al pie de su cama mirándola.

-estas muy ocupada acostándote con toda la que se te cruza como para preocuparte por alguien…. Y en especial… por mi….-dijo aquello causándome dolor en el pecho… pero no podía quejarme, ella tenía razón.

-lentamente me acerque y me senté a la orilla de su cama, no sabía si podía hacerlo o si me lo permitiría pero me atreví a posar una de mis manos sobre su cabeza y a acariciarla tan gentilmente como pude.

-perdóname Nico-chan…. Se supone que nos llevaríamos mejor, y que lo que ocurrió antes estaría olvidado, pero tal parece que mi mente solo busca una manera de no pensar en nada, y esto parece ser la única y más rápida respuesta….. Ahora…. No puedo detenerme, la lascivia se apodero de mí- le decía mientras seguía acariciando su cabeza, lentamente me percate que se comenzaba a girar lentamente hacia mí.

Me miraba….. Aquellos hermosos ojos carmín me miraban con dolor y amor a la vez… ¿Por qué mi corazón late con tanta fuerza?... yo…. No puedo….. a pesar de cuanto sufrí por ella….. ¿Por qué ahora solo quería tenerla en mis brazos y sentir sus cálidas caricias? No pude resistirlo y la abrace, dejando salir un poco de mi sentir hacia ella sintiendo como sus pequeñas y débiles manos se posaban en mi espalda también.

-entre tus brazos….. Dulce sufrimiento…. Maki….. ¿Por qué sigues causando esto en mí?- susurro cerca de mi oído, aquello me estremeció por completo.

No sé por qué lo hice…. Solo sé que era lo que quería en ese momento, retirándome lentamente de ese abrazo la miraba con profundidad aquellos adormilados ojos carmín que también estaban fijos a los míos… pidiéndome terminar con nuestra distancia.

Y lentamente me fui acercando a ella terminando con la distancia entre nosotras, juntando nuevamente mis labios con los suyos de una cálida y gentil manera….. ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?!

Rápidamente me retire de ella cubriendo mi boca y sintiendo como mis mejillas ardían, ella me miro con sorpresa y pronto dejo escapar una leve risita ante mi tímido actuar, apenada solo desvié la mirada de ella y camine lo más rápido posible hasta la puerta dándole la espalda por completo, deteniéndome antes de salir.

-….y…yo… ire por… a..agua y ….. Algunas aspirinas… cuidare de ti… hasta que mejores- finalizaba aquello y salía de la habitación sin mirarla, pero estaba casi segura que ella estaba conteniendo su risa y cubría el evidente sonrojo que adornaba su rostro el cual no era esta vez por la fiebre.

_Trata de acercarse agresivamente a mí…. Pero no le va a funcionar….. al diablo! A quien engaño? … me encanta!_

* * *

**y me saque la ropa! la subí a la tabla! le di manoseadas mientras pensaba en otra!**

**y al final me dio en la mad**e me dijo mis verdades, pero no me importa, pues igual me la eche! *cantando lo anterior con la tonada de y todos me miran* xD**


	6. Chapter 6 perdedora

Idiota, idiota! No se por qué hice algo como eso es solo que... agh! ¿Porque la bese? Solo... Creo que no pude evitar hacer algo como eso... ella lucia tan hermosa y tentadora a la vez, su mirada me había hecho actuar sin siquiera pensarlo. Pero no era hora de pensar en ello, tenía que volver con el agua y las aspirinas que Nico necesitaba para bajar su alta fiebre y calmar su resfrió.  
Caminaba en dirección asía la enfermería y al entrar ahí note que no había nadie más por lo que sin ningún cuidado rebusque entre las cosas para ver si encontraba el medicamento indicado que necesitaba ella...aquí esta!  
Tome una toalla blanca también e incluso tome una de las botellas con agua que había ahí para darle a beber.  
Antes de salir, escuche la puerta abrirse, yo pensé que sería la enfermera y al girarme me encontré con unos ojos purpuras mirándome...  
-Nishikino,sabía que te encontraría aquí- me dijo Anju dedicándome una gran sonrisa como la que comúnmente adornaba su rostro.  
-Anju...¿que deseas?-le preguntaba mirándola dependiente, note como ella comenzó a caminar hasta mi manteniendo aquella expresión en su rostro ... sabía lo que quería.

Cuando estuvo tan próxima a mí, tomo mi barbilla y aproximaba a todo lo que fuera su cuerpo contra el mío... es tan... Tentador...

-te deseo a ti Nishikino- fue su respuesta y rápidamente me comenzó a besar, aquellos suaves y apetitosos labios sabor canela...

Acepte su acalorado acercamiento fácilmente por lo que con mis manos rodee su cintura pero note algo... Sostenía aun una botella con agua... Nico!  
Espontáneamente y tal vez de una manera un poco brusca separe a Anju de mi quien me miro algo confundida ante mi anterior acción.  
-Anju... lo siento pero... justo ahora tengo algo importante que hacer- le decía a ella rechazando su proposición y note que se molestó un poco ante eso.

-¿qué es tan importante como para rechazar un poco de sexo conmigo?- me dijo sin separarse ni un poco de mi a lo que esta vez con más delicadez, la aleje por completo de mí.

-Nico-chan, ella está muy enferma y voy a encargarme de cuidarla y estar con ella para que mejore- le respondía sin mala intención a lo que ella posiblemente no pensó.

No residí respuesta de ella por lo que sin esperar nada mas comencé a caminar en dirección a la puerta de la enfermería hasta que escuche a Anju hablar nuevamente.

-no recuerdo que te importara mucho Yazawa, ¿no es ella la chica que te traiciono? ¿Porque seguir a lado de una traidora?- me dijo aquellas palabras causando que comenzara a irritarme ¿quién se creía para hablar así de Nico-chan?  
A pesar de que Anju y yo hubiéramos intimado en más de una ocasión no permitiría que tratara de sobajar a alguien importante para mí, entonces le di la cara nuevamente y ella sonreía de una insinuante y despectiva manera.

-porque ella me importa, a diferencia de ti yo si tengo a personas importantes en mi vida- le respondía a ella quien no dejaba de mirarme.  
-¿cómo la presidenta del consejo? Tan amiga tuya es que terminaste acostándote con ella? ¿Qué hay de Kosaka-san? Hasta donde sé Tsubasa y ella no se han dirigido la palabra porque Tsubasa las vio salir de tu dormitorio... ¿qué hay de Tojou-san?... te aprovechaste de sus emociones para degustarla sin piedad... pero te gusta ¿no? A demás las únicas que han salido lastimadas son ellas, "tus" amigas, aun así el juego te sigue pareciendo divertido ¿verdad? Tu placer a costa de los sentimientos de los demás, veo que te convertí en una gran jugadora que se lleva todo a su paso- me decía ella acorralándome con simples palabras y haciéndome sentir cuan despiadada y miserable era.

-no te jactes de mis errores Anju, tu llamándote amiga de Tsubasa permitiste que la lastimara... en cuanto a Erena, parece que ella no está feliz con lo que haces y a cambio la haces miserable también...pero bueno, un monstruo hablando de los errores de otro monstruo no es muy lógico verdad?- le conteste a lo que su expresión cambio y su sonrisa desvergonzada desapareció.  
\- no metas a Erena en esto, ella está muy fuera de mis artimañas- me respondió.  
Aquella expresión en su rostro... esas palabras cuando mencione a Erena...

Guarde silencio un momento, miraba detenidamente a Anju... ella..., no, no es verdad

-perdiste...Anju, ahora lo entiendo- le dije y pronto su mirada se posó cristalina y un sonrojo comenzó a hacerse presente en sus mejillas

-no he perdido todavía! No me rendiré hasta tener su atención incluso si tengo que ser la mala-me dijo ella alzando la voz y mirándome molesta... nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro.  
Entonces... lo supe, Anju había perdido el juego ya... se había enamorado.

-no me mires así Nishikino, porque se que pronto vas a perder, lo quieras o no pronto estarás besando los pies de esa pelinegra... Puedo ven tu mirada lo diferente que eres con ella... que solo la quieres tener a ella y entonces cuando seas atrapada estaré ahí, para ver cómo te hundes junto a tus sentimientos- me dijo Anju evitando por completo lo que havia dicho yo hace un momento, ella estaba retándome...  
\- puede que tengas razón, pero hasta que eso ocurra... seguiré con el juego- finalice sonriendo esta vez de una manera sin vergüenza a Anju quien me dio la espalda y salió completamente furiosa de aquel lugar, ya me desiste de ella y le dije lo que quería escuchar, ahora solo tenía que volver con Nico-chan, cuidarla por el momento era más importante.

.

Llegue al dormitorio con todo lo que necesitaba para que tratara a Nico, ella estaba recostada todavía mirando su teléfono celular y en cuanto me vio se incorporó un poco quedando sentada, pronto me acerque a ella y remoje la toalla sobre el agua y tras exprimirla la coloque en su frente.

-gracias Maki-chan- me dijo ella dejando escapar un suspiro... yo aún me sentía algo intranquila puesto que... que hacia ella con Erena? Sería correcto que se lo preguntara?  
-Nico-chan... Erena...¿estaba molestándote?- me atreví a preguntarle tan repentinamente a lo que ella solo me miro.  
-por supuesto que no- me contesto ella de una muy normal manera... ¿Entonces de que me perdí?  
-entonces...- me quede en suspenso ella solo rio un momento y despues me sonrió levemente.

-ella y yo somos amigas, tenemos la clase de filosofía juntas, ella es muy agradable aunque últimamente a estado actuando extraño, siento como si tratara de seducirme- me contesto, ¿esa mestiza trata de seducirla? ¿Porque me irrite tan repentinamente? Nico se quedó en silencio un momento apreciando mi ceño fruncido, es solo que...¡no podía evitarlo!  
Pronto pose mi mirada también en la de ella... su dulce y peligroso mirar... un bello silencio entre ambas uno que fue interrumpido por un extraño gruñir proveniente del estómago de Nico-chan.

-veo que tienes hambre, te traeré algo para que comas de acuerdo?- le dije a Nico levantándome de mi lugar y dirigiéndome a la salida, sentí que algo me detenía... Era el agarre de Nico-chan...¿qué hace?

-volverás... verdad?-me dijo ella de una manera un poco tímida lo que me pareció excitante...¡bastante!  
Me aleje lo más rápido de ella ya que en mi mente solo se postro la idea de echarme sobre de ella.  
-po...por supuesto! So...solo espera aquí- le dije antes de retirarme a toda prisa dejándola con una expresión confusa.

No puedo creerlo... ¿Porque algo tan simple basto para prenderme?... Esto está mal.

Camine hasta la cocina de la escuela, aún tenía un embrollo en mi cabeza... no podía creer que algo tan simple por parte de Nico-chan me causara tales reacciones y eso no era lo peor... lo peor era que... Comenzaba a desear...

-Maki!-escuche aquel llamado a mis espaldas, me gire encontrándome con Umi quien venía hacia mí con una mirada seria en su rostro.

-Umi...¿que se te ofrece?-le pregunte a Umi quien se detuvo hasta llegar hasta mí.

-Maki, necesito hablar contigo- me dijo ella con su expresión completamente seria y por alguna razón presentía que solo me hablaría de molestias.

-Umi... ahora no, necesito llevarle algo de comida a Nico-chan- le dije algo apresurada tomando algo de pan y frutas de aquella cocina.

-¿ella está bien?- me pregunto antes de continuar.

-está bien, solo tiene algo de fiebre y esta resfriada- le respondía mirándola por fin detenidamente, , no entendía la razón de tanta seriedad.

-bien, entonces por favor ve a la sala de música dentro de tres días, tengo algo importante que hablar contigo- me dijo y sin esperar una respuesta se retiró igual de misteriosa que cuando apareció.

¿A qué venia eso?, quiero decir, que podría ser importante como para que Umi necesite hablarlo conmigo?... me pregunto si esto tendrá que ver con Honoka?

.

Volví al dormitorio donde Nico seguía entreteniéndose con su celular y al notar que entraba solo me dedicaba una suave mirada.

-aquí tienes, algo de pan y frutas, hace un momento traje una botella de agua para que tomes- le decía mientras le ofrecía aquello lo cual tomo.

-muchas gracias Maki-chan- me agradeció aun sonriéndome, era agradable… muy agradable recibir su atención.

-avísame si necesitas algo mas- le dije lleno hacia mi lado de la habitación y comenzando a sacar mis útiles escolares, despues de todo tenía que seguir con mis tareas.

.

Realmente había prestado poca atención en lo que hacía, ya que….. Por momentos mi mirada buscaba aquella hermosa y esbelta figura tendida en la cama del otro lado de la habitación quien solo jugaba con su celular.

No logro descifrar el porque me mantenía tan fervosa el hecho de permanecer tanto tiempo con ella, quiero decir… ¿Qué tiene su mirada que me hipnotiza tanto cuando me mira?...no puede ser… ¿soy yo o aquí hace mucho calor?

-Maki-chan, hace algo de calor ¿podrías poner el aire acondicionado?- su voz llamándome me saco que mi perverso pensar y solo me levante a hacer lo que me pidió.

-listo, ¿algo más?- le pregunte mirándola notando que su piel brillaba un poco, y si no me equivoco ella está sudando gracias al calor de la habitación.

-gracias eso es todo- fue lo único que me dijo, yo con d caminaba de vuelta a i escritorio mirándola todavía, viendo como una pequeña gota de sudor corría por su mejilla hasta su cuello.

-necesitas cambiarte de ropa… ¿quieres que te ayude?- dije aquello sin siquiera pensarlo dándole la espalda y golpeando mi rostro con la palma de mi mano… ¿¡acaso soy idiota!?

No escuche respuesta de ella lo cual comenzó a preocuparme, creo que acabo de decir algo inapropiado pero… no lo decía de una morbosa manera… ¿o sí?

-e….es….está bien…..- me dijo ella con voz tímida y causando que mi corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente nuevamente.

Sin decir nada me acerque a ella y lleve a mis manos aquella toalla húmeda para ayudarla a asearla mirando a cada momento todo lo que pasaba, ella lentamente se abrió la camisa dejando a la vista su sujetador….. Por alguna razón incluso yo comenzaba a temblar mientras tímidamente acercaba aquella toalla a su cuello moviéndola lentamente notando cuan rojas se posaban sus mejillas.

Avance cuidadosamente a cada momento, ayude a limpiar su cuello, su espalda, sus brazos y un poco sus piernas…..

Me quede sin movimiento alguno por un momento, no sabía si continuar o esperar alguna respuesta de ella, prontamente note que ella dándome la espalda comenzó a deslizar su sujetador fuera….. ¡SE LO ESTA QUITANDO!

No pude resistir aquello y solo gire la mirada de donde estaba ella estirando aquella toalla húmeda y ocultando el sonrojo de mi cara.

-a….aquí tienes… tú has el resto…-le dije y antes de que ella pudiera responderme Salí lo más apresurada posible de aquella tentadora habitación.

.

Agua fría necesito agua fría! Muy fría! Repetía aquello en mi mente mientras corría a toda prisa hacia las regaderas. Cuando ya estuve ahí me desnude por completo y abrí la llave del agua fría para lograr calmar mi impuro deseo…. Yo no era capaz de tocar a Nico-chan….. No podría hacerlo nunca….

.

.

.

A decir verdad esos últimos tres días habían estado de maravilla y aunque la mayoría de las veces me la pasaba nerviosa y constantemente tomando duchas heladas, valía la pena…. Porque a cambio cuidaba de Nico-chan quien mejoro rápidamente, me agradaba pasar tiempo con ella, era la primera vez que me quedaba a su lado despues de las clases en el dormitorio.

Pero ciertamente eso no era lo que me tenía inquieta, ya que en algunas ocasiones recibió visita de las demás chicas… y de Erena… odiaba el solo tener que compartir aire con ella quien se veía a cierta cercanía de Nico.

El timbre de la última hora de clases sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos, ya era hora de volver al dormitorio con Nico-chan, despues de todo cuando me fui ella se había quedado en cama.

-Maki!- escuche alguien llamarme y deteniéndome a mi apresurado camino….. Era Eri.

-Eri, ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte algo apresurada a lo que ella traía una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Umi me dijo que te recordara que fueras al salón de música hoy- me decía posando una mirada baja esta vez…

-lo había olvidado por completo que quería que nos viéramos, gracias por recordarlo- le dije a Eri y despues con una sumisa sonrisa le guiñe un ojo y con mi mano indique que guardara silencio.

-no se lo digas a nadie, de acuerdo?- le dije a lo que ella solo me sonrió débilmente y me libero del ligero agarre que tenía en mi brazo.

Umi podría esperar, por ahora me importaba más ver como estaba Nico, y en cuando estuve por llegar hasta el pasillo del dormitorio me detuve en seco, cuando la vi a ella y a esa mestiza reír en la entrada de nuestro dormitorio…. Creí que ella estaba aún en cama…

-creo que sería interesante en todo caso Erena-

-verdad que si? Te aseguro que eso nos dará un diez en nuestro proyecto Nico-chan-

-bueno, entonces esforcémonos, hasta pronto y gracias por acompañarme-

-no es nada Nico-chan…-

Yo estaba a lo lejos escuchando si ''divertida'' conversación mientras sentía que por dentro la furia invadía todo mi cuerpo… como si por mi sangre corriera fuego… quería salir…. Salir de donde estaba y llevarme a Nico-chan lejos de esa mestiza! Inconscientemente, la impotencia que sentía en ese momento causo que mi puño golpeara la pared causando un sonoro ruido que llamo la atención de ambas y nuevamente me oculte tras el muro.

-¿Qué fue eso?- escuche decir a la voz de Nico-chan…

-debió ser un mísero bicho- contesto Erena….con tono sarcástico….. Esa idiota sabe que estoy ahí y me ha llamado bicho!... eso si que no.

Estuve a punto de salir de aquel lugar para darle la cara….. Pero….. Como si de un deja vu se tratase al salir de mi escondite…. Erena deposito un rápido beso en los labios de Nico quien ante aquella acción se quedó pasmada y sin palabras…. Al igual que yo…

Solo la mire caminar hacia donde estaba yo recargada y me sonrió de una manera burlesca, echándome en cara lo que acababa de hacer…..

-adiós….. Nishikino…- dijo al dar la vuelta yéndose con completa victoria y yo… dejando que la furia invadiera todo mi cuerpo….VOY A MATARLA!

En ese momento olvide por completo a Nico y me dirigí a la sala de música donde esperaba poder desquitar la ira y la impotencia de mi cuerpo…..

.

.

.

Cruzando aquella gran puerta… ahí estaba ella… Umi aun con expresión seria….

-Maki, tardaste en venir- fue lo que me dijo Umi al verme en ese lugar, pero lo que yo solo escuchaba era mi retorcida mente diciéndome ''_desquítate con ella'' _

No respondí a sus palabras solo me aproxime hasta ella y la acorrale contra el piano en el que estaba recargada mirándome con completa sorpresa…

-Maki!...que…..¿qué estás haciendo?...-me dijo ante mi brusco actuar, entonces solo le sonreí con malicia en mi rostro.

-voy a tenerte…solo para mi…-dije aquello sin despegar mi mirada de la de ella quien solo siguió mirándome.

-esto es lo que quería decirte! Estas intentando conseguir placer a costa de los demás!- me grito con una mirada molesta, entonces me detuve un momento….

-…..Honoka…. te lo dijo?...- le dije a ella sin retractar mis intenciones a lo que ella solo asintió.

-pero eso no es lo que quería decirte….. lo que quería decirte es que recapacites, aun estas a tiempo- me dijo con tono suplicante a lo que yo comencé a confundirme esta vez.

-¿Por qué debería?- le dije aun con voz molesta, ella solo aparto su mirada de la mía un momento.

-Maki….. yo también era parte de este ridículo juego…- dijo aquello causando que me quedara en silencio por un momento.

Umi también lo había sido….. No me lo creía, la pura y defensora de la castidad, había sido participe de este juego.

La mire por un momento, notando como su expresión se posaba nerviosa justo por nuestra cercanía e incluso sus piernas se posaban inquietas… ella….. Está siendo tentada.

-quieres repetirlo….¿verdad?- dije aquello causando que volviera su mirada a mi con sorpresa.

-por supuesto que no!... yo ya deje eso en el pasado! Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo!- me dijo comenzando a sonrojarse… pero no me detendría, estaba dispuesta a descargarme con ella por lo que sin escuchar sus palabras… la bese.

Ella al principio parecía resistirse a mi beso….. Pero notando que yo no cedería comenzó a dejar de oprimir fuerza y a oponerse…bien! Cedió!

Rápidamente me separe de sus labios y la mire nuevamente a los ojos mientras aquella sonrisa burlona se posaba nuevamente en mis labios.

-vez? No lo dejaste….. Solo… te abstuviste- le dije y regrese a besarla nuevamente, succionando su labio inferior y al final dando una leve mordida sobre el.

No se opuso… la lascivia domino su cuerpo, lo note cuando comenzó a introducir sus manos dentro de mi camisa, ella sabía muy bien lo que hacía, sus caricias se sentían bien, pero no me quedaría atrás por lo que con lentitud comencé a deslizar también mis manos bajo su camisa tocando su suave piel que me daba deseos de más a cada rose…

Me sentía algo desesperada, mi impaciencia quería solo terminar con esto para estar más tranquila por lo que sin esperar nada más retire su camisa dejándola en sujetador, uno color blanco.

-voy a hacer lo que quiera Umi así que prepárate- susurre aquellas palabras a su oído, ella no dijo nada solo introdujo sus manos dentro de mi sujetador tocando mis pechos directamente, sin duda ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Umi se me estaba adelantando demasiado por lo que sin esperar más y decir alguna palabra más acerque mis labios a su cuello succionando nuevamente su piel causándole una marca que podía ocultar.

A través de su cuello comencé a bajar propinando pequeños besos hasta llegar a su pecho y al estar en aquel lugar, levante su sostén dejando al descubierto su torso y me aproxime a lamer no solo de sus pechos mientras dejaba que mi mano la cual acariciaba uno de sus muslos comenzara a subir hasta su falda y posteriormente a su entrepierna y se aventurara a comenzar a estimularla.

-vas muy rápido….- fue lo un único que me dijo mientras sujetaba mus caderas con sus manos y comenzaba a bajar mi short dejándome al descubierto y yo a ella completamente desnuda a excepción de su sostén que solo estaba levantado.

Nos dedicamos una mirada antes de volver a comenzar con nuestras acciones cada una. Tanto ella como yo comenzábamos a acariciar con nuestros dedos la entrepierna de la otra, sintiendo cuan suaves y estimulantes caricias hacían estremecer nuestros cuerpos.

Ella comenzaba a jadear y yo por mi parte solo me concentraba en sus expresiones las cuales nunca hubiera imaginado ver de Umi, era bastante excitante tener a la pura Sonada Umi en estas vergonzosas condiciones.

Nunca había notado en las demás cuan rápido se sentía erecto su clítoris, pero en esta ocasión lo sentía con Umi, alguien con experiencia al contrario que las demás con las que había estado.

Comencé a hacer círculos sobre el notando como Umi solo cerraba sus ojos y recargaba su rostro contra mi hombro sin dejar de estimularme de la misma manera, esto se sentía increíble.

-…Maki….. Voy a terminar….- escuche a ella decirme, por lo que me sorprendí, esto había sido muy rápido, más de lo que planeaba, sin embargo, solo comencé a hacer movimientos aún más rápidos….. Hasta que ocurrió, ella dejo fluir todo de si, terminando con nuestras acciones…

-eso fue rápido- le dije separándome de ella, sin embargo solo me empujo contra en piano y se inclinó frente a mi… sabía lo que vendría.

Como lo espere ella comenzó a besar y lamer mi entrepierna….. Ella lo hacía muy bien… bastante!

-…AH!...Mnn…. espera…-fue lo que salió de mi boca, pero ella no se detuvo a cambio, solo pose mis manos sobre su cabeza atrayéndola más hacia mi cuerpo deseando sentir más de aquella juguetona boca.

No me sentía conforme, ella estaba tomando el control por lo que poco a poco fui separándola de mí y sujete su cadera nuevamente mientras me recostaba en la alfombra de la sala.

-voltéate- fue lo único que dije, entonces ella capto lo que pretendía hacer por lo que sin decir una sola palabra se colocó sobre mi dándome la espalda, ahora tenía el camino completamente libre por lo que sin esperar más ahora fui yo quien aventuro sus labios sobre su intimidad causando en ella un sonoro gemido, uno que seso cuando ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, lamiendo mi entre pierna, era una perfecta posición en la que ambas podíamos actuar.

Tras un momento de solo usar la boca dirigí una de mis manos a aquella zona introduciendo dos de mis dedos dentro de ella a lo que nuevamente un gemido proveniente de Umi se hizo notorio.

Movía mi mano con lentitud mientras a cada momento continuaba masajeándola, esto se sentía increíble…. Ya estaba a punto de terminar con todo otra vez….

Como si fuese al compás, ambas culminamos con aquella encendida acción retirándonos la una de la otra y respirando pesadamente.

Mi cuerpo se sentía más tranquilo al igual que mi mente, todo el enojo que había tenido anteriormente se había esfumado gracias a Umi.

Cuando por fin ambas pudimos regular nuestras respiraciones, y posteriormente vestirnos, nos dedicamos una seria mirada nuevamente…

-¿la razón de esto que fue Maki?- me dijo Umi mirándome aun seria, esto… no necesitaba recordarlo.

-no es de tu incumbencia…- dije aquello disponiéndome a irme.

-tus sentimientos están siendo involucrados, crees que las únicas que salen lastimadas son aquellas con las que te acuestas, pero a la larga la única afectada realmente vas a ser tu… y te darás cuenta que dejar este juego, será tu más grande reto- me dijo ella y sin esperar nada más camino al fondo del salón de música permitiendo por fin retirarme.

.

.

.

Abría con normalidad la puerta del dormitorio notando a Nico-chan quien estudiaba con tranquilidad sobre su escritorio y al verme me sonrió.

-Maki, que tal te fue?- me pregunto a lo que yo pase de largo y no le respondí solo llegue y me recosté en mi cama.

-hola?...¿pasa algo malo?- me dijo acercándose a mí y mirándome desde su lugar.

-estoy bien, déjame tranquila- le dije de una manera un poco dura a lo que ella se molestó.

-oye! Porque te desquitas conmigo si tuviste un mal dia?- me dijo aquello, entonces la imagen de Erena besándola volvió a mi mente y como si mi encuentro con Umi hubiese sido en vano la furia volvió.

-tu y esa mestiza tiene la culpa! Paseándose como buenas amigas!- dije sin pensar a lo que Nico me miro sorprendida un momento y despues sonrió.

-no me digas que….¿estas celosa?- dejo escapar de su boca y tras escuchar eso rápidamente me incorpore mirándola enojada y estando completamente de pie frente a ella.

-celosa yo?! Por ti?!... por favor! Puedo tener a cualquiera a mi merced, yo no necesito del amor!- le grite y Salí del dormitorio nuevamente completamente molesta dejándola atrás, al abrir la puerta note que Anju y Erena venían hacia acá y me pase de largo sin siquiera mirarlas.

-Nishikino!- me hablo Anju reteniéndome de un brazo, acto seguido de un brusco tirón hice que me soltara y continúe caminando….. Pero ahora un fuerte jalón se presentó contra mi hombro y tras ello fui azotada contra la pared….por parte de Erena….

-suéltame!- fue lo que dije y sin esperar más, impacte mi puño contra ella…..


	7. Chapter 7 Fria pasion

**lamento no haber dejado comentario o nota de autor la semana pasada pero esque andaba de verdad muy ocupada en fin aqui les dejo este cap y por cierto ¿habian leido fic yuri sobre las seiyuus de lole live? tal vez considere escribir uno tambien y si les gusta la idea me dicen que pareja les gustaria er :3 sale me largo**

* * *

.

.

.

-Nishikino!- me hablo Anju reteniéndome de un brazo, acto seguido de un brusco tirón hice que me soltara y continúe caminando….. Pero ahora un fuerte jalón se presentó contra mi hombro y tras ello fui azotada contra la pared….por parte de Erena….

-suéltame!- fue lo que dije y sin esperar más, impacte mi puño contra ella…

Erena en cuanto recibió aquel golpe por parte de mí me soltó y se retiró gracias al impacto para después reaccionar y mirarme furiosa, se aproximó con rapidez regresándome aquella agresión, creí que dolería, pero me sentía tan furiosa y frustrada que no me importo, una verdadera pelea se desato ahí mismo golpe tras golpe.

-Erena! Basta!- escuche la voz de Anju gritar angustiada.

No nos detuvimos, seguimos haciéndonos daño mutuamente depositando fuertes golpes la una contra la otra…

-Maki! Erena! Ya deténganse!- esta vez fue la voz de Nico que salió corriendo del dormitorio y sin importarle ser lastimada por alguna de nosotras dos se puso en medio separándonos de par en par.

Entonces me detuve y respiraba pesadamente, al igual que Erena quien sangraba de la nariz y tenía una abertura en la parte superior de una de sus mejillas la cual también sangraba, pronto note a Anju acercarse apresurada a ella y tratar de limpiar a Erena cosa que ella no permitió y continuo mirándome desafiante.

-¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?! ¡¿Acaso son animales?!- dijo Anju molesta tras presenciar la anterior pelea.

-no iba a permitir que esta hijita de papa te tratara así! O ¿dejaras que te trate mal sin ninguna razón?- le contesto Erena a Anju mirándola por primera vez.

-Maki ¿Cuál es tu problema?- aquel reclamo por parte de Nico llamo mi atención, espera…. ¿yo soy la del problema?

-¿mi problema? Yo no soy la del problema! Es ella quien busca problemas conmigo!- le conteste a Nico señalando a Erena quien solo se mantuvo en silencio y Nico la miro algo dudosa.

-Tu estas tomando algo que no te pertenece Nishikino- contesto a lo que Anju y Nico parecieron confundirse más.

-yo no la obligue a nada… fue ella quien acepto, fue ella quien me indujo a esto!- le conteste a Erena quien cambiaba a una expresión de impotencia.

-si me quitas algo que amo, también te quitare algo que tu ames!- respondió Erena causando la mirada de todas nosotras sobre ella.

-creo que te estas equivocando, yo no amo a nadie en especial…. aquí la única que queda en descubierto eres tu- le dije a ella sin despegar mi mirada retadora de sus ojos color acua.

-¿Erena? ¿De qué está hablando?- le pregunto Anju a ella quien se mostró cabizbaja y un sonrojo comenzó a adornar sus mejillas, entonces solo la miro.

-….nada….. no es nada…- ella respondió mientras se disponía a irse, pero no le permitiría que se fuera dejando un embrollo aquí.

-dile!... dile que intentas seducir a Nico como venganza solo porque Anju y yo hemos intimado- dije a lo que ella se detuvo en seco y se mantuvo de espaldas.

Anju me miro con sorpresa y después dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la francesa antes de decir algo, yo dedique una mirada a Nico y ella estaba igual de desconcertada que Anju.

-pero….. ¿Por qué Yazawa?- volvió a preguntar Anju.

-ella tiene la tonta idea de que ella y yo tenemos algo… pero te equivocas!-le respondí a Anju quien por primera vez mostro un sonrojo en sus mejillas tras aquellas palabras.

-no son nada… e igual tus celos te consumían….. ¿De verdad crees que no sientes nada?- dijo Erena aquello y comenzó a caminar para irse….. Anju solo la siguió apoyando su mano sobre su espalda…

Me quede parada un momento mirando lo que había ocurrido recién, lo que dijo Erena….. se equivoca!... yo no…. Siento nada por Nico….

-….Erena está enamorada de Anju….. Así que era eso….-escuche a Nico decir con una voz deductiva pero tranquila, yo solo me gire para verla y ella al cruzar su vista con la mía solo me sonrió levemente.

-son unas idiotas las dos…. Sus sentimientos son mutuos y solo causan problemas a los demás por no ser honestas…- dije aquello ya sintiéndome más tranquila, fue entonces cuando el dolor de los golpes comenzaba a sentirse… y era terrible.

-ven aquí, hay que curarte eso- me dijo Nico sujetando mi muñeca y trayéndome de vuelta al dormitorio.

Ya estando ahí, me mire en el espejo, y tenía mi labio inferior abierto y sangrante al igual que una de mis cejas también tenía una herida de la que emanaba todavía sangre, no solo eso, me dolían los brazos y el abdomen, había recibido varios golpes ahí también.

Me retire del espejo y me senté sobre mi cama agachando la cabeza, solo escuchando los pasos de Nico aproximarse.

-déjame ver- me dijo tomando mi barbilla y levantando mi rostro lentamente. Con un algodón limpio primero la herida de mi ceja.

-Agh!... con cuidado…-le dije quejándome un poco de aquello, sin embargo me ignoro y siguió asiéndolo con la misma saña que antes.

Ahora se dirigió hacia mis labios limpiando la sangre y después la herida que por alguna razón extraña dolía aún más.

-…ah… ¿Qué rayos estas usando?- le pregunte entre una queja a lo que ella solo me sonrió maliciosa.

-alcohol, así es más rápido- me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y después se retiró de mí, tirando aquel algodón a la basura.

Nico camino hasta su cama y también se sentó en ella mirándome algo intrigada, aquella expresión que vi hace un momento cuando peleaba con Erena…..

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte relamiendo mi labio tomando sabor del amargo alcohol que hace un momento me había puesto.

-nada… es solo que, Erena pretendía ser amable conmigo solo por darte celos, ¿Por qué precisamente yo?- me pregunto curiosa….. OH! Por favor no debería hacerse alguna idea extraña porque no le va a funcionar.

-no lo sé, imaginan cosas innecesarias….- dije aquello sin pensarlo puesto que la expresión de Nico fue de enfado tras mis palabras.

-exacto! Es ridículo pensar que yo estoy con alguien como tú- dijo aquello en tono molesto y mirándome retadora, esta enana está atreviéndose a retarme.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan mala soy? ¿no merezco a la señorita Idol Nro.1, o ¿sigues a la defensiva de Erena?- dije aquello irónicamente mientras recargaba mis manos sobre mi cama.

-siendo franca creo que Erena tenía razón en enojarse, te metiste con la persona que ama como una vil…..- se quedó en suspenso….. y yo comenzaba a molestarme.

-se lo que soy, sabes? Pero, su queridita fue quien se me restregó, yo solo le di lo que quería y no más- conteste egocéntricamente y ella frunció el ceño.

-bueno cualquiera que hubiese estado contigo pudo haber sido víctima, después de todo, te acuestas con cualquiera- me dijo aquello…. La verdad duele saben? Pero eso no me haría perder ante sus comentarios…

-Si, Erena tuvo muchas más de donde elegir como para venir pensando en que yo tendría algo contigo- dije aquellas posibles hirientes palabras, pero….. Ella empezó a agredirme primero!

-….. Tal vez creyó que sería yo, ya que soy el único buen partido entre todas esas tipas- dijo aquello sin retraer en ningún momento su mirada retadora, sin embargo su voz sonaba a cada segundo cada vez más irritada.

-mmmm déjame ver….. Eri es bastante inteligente, es madura, y se ve como lo que es, una chica mayor!... quien más?... ha sí! Honoka, ella es bastante audaz y enérgica…..en todos los sentidos….T-O-D-O-S!…- dije aquello mirándola como ella a mí, no dejaría que quisiera sentirse en la sima.

-….cállate…- dijo aquello casi susurrando pero no lo suficiente para mis oídos, sin embargo no me detendría, nunca lo hacía.

-oh y últimamente me topé con Nozomi y Umi, sin duda son increíbles ¿sabías que Nozomi tiene un lunar en el pecho y Umi en uno de sus glúteos?- dije aquello sin vergüenza alguna y con la total intención de hacerla enojar….. Pero su rostro pareció sorprendido y frustrado a la vez…

-¿Qué?... ¿Nozomi?...- dijo aquello mirándome….. Creo que eso no lo sabía…

-si pero qué más da, no debería importarte ¿recuerdas?... _Después de todo a ti no te gustan las niñas caprichosas y empalagosas como yo…- _dije aquellolevantándome de la cama y mirándola fijamente, su rostro obscureció, entonces solo deje escapar un suspiro y camine hacia la salida dándole una última mirada.

-no me esperes, después de todo no merezco dormir en la misma habitación que la gran Nico Yazawa- finalice cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas y retirándome de aquel lugar.

.

Llegue hasta el piso de abajo en los amplios jardines del campus, entonces solo me recosté sobre el cofre de mi auto rojo mirando las estrellas que adornaban la obscura noche….. Cuando escuche un sospechoso ruido que me hizo levantar la cabeza de inmediato, era una chica con una caja de bebidas alcohólicas y un par de vestidos y telas para sutura… no puede ser…. ¿enserio?

-¿Kotori? ¿Qué haces con eso?- dije aquello al verla algo sonrojada y tratando de ocultar aquella caja a sus espaldas.

-he…bueno… yo no podía concentrarme con los diseños que elaboraba….. Tenía sed…. No había nadie…. Y bueno…- me decía con una voz un poco graciosa, entonces me levante de donde estaba recostada para acercarme a ella y olfatearla.

-hueles mucho a alcohol…. Dime… ¿estas ebria?- pregunte aquello al notar también su tambaleo.

-no mucho…. Y…. ¿tú qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te paso en la cara?- me preguntaba colocando lo que traía en manos sobre el cofre de mi auto.

-solo dándome un respiro y digamos que alguien busco problemas conmigo y no le fue bien- respondí volviendo a sentarme sobre el cofre de aquel rojo auto ella hizo lo mismo y acto seguido saco de aquella caja una lata más de aquellas bebidas.

-ya veo…. ¿quieres una?- me pregunto ofreciéndome aquello a lo que yo me lo pensé, realmente nunca había tomado algo como eso.

-no lo sé, puede que alguien más nos vea- le dije a Kotori quien solo se encogió de hombros y siguió bebiendo.

-ha esto no es tan malo, deberías probar- me dijo mientras daba un sorbo más a esa lata.

-bien, ¿qué más da?- dije aquello y metí mi mano dentro de aquella caja sacando una lata más, entonces tras abrirla le di el primer sorbo… era horrible

-dios! Es horrible- dije aquello a lo que Kotori solo comenzó a reírse de mi gesto.

-el segundo no es tan malo- dijo esto terminando de una gran sorbo su bebida.

Entonces seguí sus palabras y me aventure a darle un sorbo más a aquella amarga bebida, uno más hondo que el de antes.

-Ugh!... no cambio mucho- le dije frunciendo el ceño y limpiando de mis labios un leve rastro que había caído por el gran sorbo.

\- y dime Maki-chan ¿realmente cuál es la razón del porque estás aquí?- me pregunto Kotori mientras tomaba ahora entre sus manos una de las prendas que traía y comenzaba a cocerla, me mantuve en silencio….. yo justamente hace unas horas atrás había sido grosera con Nico-chan incluso después de que ella curara mis heridas….. pero, su manera de ver las cosas fue lo que me hizo enojar…

-dime algo…. ¿Qué pensarías de alguien que siempre que puede te echa en cara que tus relaciones actuales son malas?- le preguntaba a lo que ella pensó por un momento.

-creo que esa persona es una entrometida…. O esta celosa- me dijo aquello causando interés en mí.

-ya veo, pero…. No lo creo, quiero decir, esa persona fue quien me traiciono, quien se alejó de mi pese a que trate de arreglar las cosas después…. No lo entiendo- dije aquello mirando mis tenis color negro y con aquella lata de vodka dulce entre mis manos.

-bueno, creo que Nico-chan siempre ha sido muy impulsiva y tal vez solo lo hace por protegerte o por procurar que no seas lastimada de nuevo- me dijo aquello mientras arrasaba con otra lata más…espera,….. ¡SE DIO CUENTA DE QUIEN HABLO!

-yo…nu..nunca dije que estuviera hablando de Nico-chan- le dije a Kotori sonrojándome de golpe ante su comentario a lo que ella volvió a reír.

-vamos Maki-chan, estoy ebria mas no idiota….. Por otro lado, en vez de estar desquitando tu frustración con sexo, porque no tratas de hablar con ella, tal vez logren arreglar algo y tu vuelvas al buen camino- me dijo Kotori dedicándome una adormilada pero gentil mirada.

-¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que estoy atrapada en la lujuria?- le pregunte a Kotori mirando hacia otro lado y algo decepcionada de mi misma.

-aquella aura que te rodea…. Aquellas chicas que murmuran sobre lo buena que eres en eso y desean probar suerte contigo….. Aquella mirada de satisfacción que se vuelve de melancolía al volverte un demonio y después una chica cualquiera, aquel sentir de solo desearla en lo profundo de tu conciencia a ella….. yo conozco eso y me doy cuenta- me dijo aquello dejándome sorprendida, era increíble cómo podía ver a través de mí.

-Kotori…. ¿tu estuviste en el juego?- pregunte aquello a lo que ella solo dejo escapar un suspiro.

-no, pero estuve profundamente enamorada de alguien que, como tú, estuvo…- me contesto y dio un gran sorbo de aquella lata otra vez.

-y…. ¿Qué paso con esa persona?- le pregunte a Kotori y nuevamente me miro con aquellos dorados ojos.

-ella siguió mi consejo, escucho mis palabras, pero más que nada, reacciono a tiempo, ella ahora está en proceso de dejar aquello de lado- me contesto y un fuerte escalofrió me vino al escuchar eso…..

-Kotori…. ¿es Umi de quien hablas?- dije eso y ella se atraganto con el sorbo del vodka que bebía para después mirarme completamente ruborizada.

-bueno… no todos somos perfectos….. Como seres humanos, la curiosidad nos domina al igual que el placer- me dijo aquello dejándome claro que efectivamente hablaba de Umi.

-ya veo…. Y ¿ella sabe tus sentimientos?- volví a preguntar a lo que ella solo suspiro.

-pronto lo sabrá, cuando esté completamente limpia de ese juego ridículo y en cuanto a ti Maki-chan…. Creo que debes ser honesta con Nico-chan- me dijo aquello que me tomo completamente desprevenida.

-no tengo nada que decirle a Nico-conteste a lo que Kotori me dijo y solo sonrió irónicamente.

-que problemática eres- me dijo y después me miro detenidamente como si tratara de hacer o decirme algo pero solo se quedó ahí… mirándome con aquella borracha expresión.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte ya que me incomodaba un poco su mirada.

-dime….. ¿Con cuántas chicas has tenido sexo?- me pregunto aquella vergonzosa y a la vez me conmocione… lo había hecho con varias y peor aún con algunas de nuestras amigas….. y empeorando la situación mucho más, con Umi!

\- bien…. Supongo que no ara mal que te lo diga….. Hasta ahora han sido cinco chicas- le conteste y ella esbozo una sorprendida carcajada.

-baya y ¿cuantas están realmente enamoradas de ti?- hacia otra pregunta….. la cual me parecía un poco cruel.

-solo dos de ellas me lo dijeron- le conteste y por mi mente solo paso Eri y Honoka…..

-ya veo…. Dime, ¿te interesaría una sexta participante?- me dijo aquello que me causo un hueco en el estómago, rápidamente la mire y ella acercaba su rostro hacia el mío….¿qué hace?

Acerco aquellos alcolizados labios y los unió a los míos….. Eran amargos y dulces a la vez, no me resistí, después de todo era ella quien me besaba, y cuando sintió la falta de aire en su cuerpo se separó rápidamente de mi dejándome sin acción alguna.

-Mmm…. No, creo que me acabo de arrepentir- dijo aquello volviendo a beber un gran trago de esa bebida y después me sonrió.

-eres extraña cuando estas ebria- le dije aquello y solo volví a dar un gran trago a la lata que aún no terminaba…..

-¿mejor?- me pregunto al notar que no había fruncido el ceño esta vez.

-mucho mejor- finalice dedicándole una sonrisa y mirando juntas el estrellado cielo nocturno, pasando la noche conversando al aire libre y bebiendo sin parar…. Su compañía me hizo olvidar mis problemas….. Gracias Kotori.

.

.

.

**Eri POV…. (3 horas antes)**

Desde aquella última vez que pase la noche con Maki, pensé en tantas cosas… ocurrieron acontecimientos que aún no logro procesar, solo sé que….. Duele, duele el no ser la persona que ella ama… pero algo que me dolía aún mucho más que eso… era Nozomi, quien había estado distante desde la discusión que tuvimos….. Ella me hizo pensar en que siente algo por mi…..

Caminaba por los pasillos sumida en mis pensamientos cuando escuche a un grupo de chicas susurrar.

-Dicen que se pelearon por una miembro del club de baile-

-¿de verdad? A mí me dijeron que la chica de M's golpeo a la miembro de A-rise por que se estaba metiendo con Yazawa-san-

-¿Nishikino? ¿Ella lo hizo?-

-si, ella y Yazawa-san tienen un amorío por lo que escuche-

-pues yo creía que salía con Yukki-san-

-yo vi a Nishikino-san con Kousaka-san-

-baya Nishikino es toda una rompe corazones entonces-

-pues sinceramente que yo sepa Nishikino sale con la presidenta-

-¿la presidenta? ¿Que no ella quiere a la vice presidenta?-

Escuche aquello en silencio y eso ultimo causo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza….. ¿Porque? Entonces solo me quede parada tras uno de los muros cuando escuche la voz de alguien hablarme.

-Eri-chan….- me decía Honoka mirándome algo curioso.

-Honoka….¿qué pasa?- le pregunte a ella quien me dedico una leve sonrisa.

-bueno….. Últimamente creo que ambas no nos hemos sentido bien, sinceramente me preocupa eso- me dijo poniendo atención en mí.

-pues sí, Nozomi no parece quererme cerca…. No la culpo- dije eso y después mire a Honoka que parecía desanimada.

-sí, te entiendo completamente- me dijo y dejo escapar un suspiro.

-¿tu has hablado con Tsubasa?- le pregunte y ella nuevamente negó.

-aquel día que peleamos…. Yo fui tras ella, y cuando la alcance note que sus ojos derramaban lágrimas, no entendí porque, solo la abrace con fuerza… cuando ella logro calmarse, le dije que lo sentía, pero… solo se dio la vuelta y se fue… desde esa ocasión me ha estado evitando- me dijo Honoka recargándose en la pared.

-lo entiendo, cuando Nozomi y yo peleamos ella solo me dejo en el dormitorio angustiada, tardo un buen tiempo en volver y cuando ella estuvo ahí, parecía avergonzada de verme, solo me dijo que había hecho algo horrible y que la perdonara…. Pero…. Hasta ahora no sé qué cosa es lo que ocurrió y también ha estado evitándome desde entonces- le dije a Honoka y también deje escapar un suspiro.

-si tan solo no me hubiera enamorado de Maki/Maki-chan…- dijimos aquello al mismo tiempo y pronto nos quedamos en silencio ambas girando la cabeza para mirarnos sorprendidas.

No había palabra en mí y en ella, solo un fuerte e impotente sentir invadía mi cuerpo…. ¿Maki había estado con ella también?

-¿Eri-chan….. En serio?- dijo aquello Honoka mirándome conflictivamente.

-si….. Pero... No planeo pelear contigo por ella, ambas sabíamos que ella no buscaba nada serio y aun así repetimos- le dije a Honoka quien me miro con más sorpresa aun.

-¡¿te acostaste con ella más de una vez?!- me dijo….. Creo que acabo de arruinarlo.

Nuevamente el silencio quedaba entre ambas, mirándonos de una conflictiva y a la vez compasiva manera, entonces Honoka solo me sonrió levemente.

-tienes razón Eri-chan….. No vale la pena pelear por eso….. Valoro más tu amistad…. Además….. Tu y yo sabemos que Maki-chan….. Ya tiene a alguien en su corazón y mente, nosotras no cabemos ahí- me dijo Honoka aquellas palabras que de alguna manera lograron subirme el ánimo.

-…si, si!... Yo sé que hay alguien que me ofrece su corazón entero….. Alguien que no tiene ojos para nadie más…. Solo para mí…. Y creo que a ese alguien le debo una disculpa….. Tengo que ir a buscarla…- dije aquello teniendo en mente solo a alguien y llenándome de ánimos.

-si! Yo también tengo que buscar a alguien en especial y decirle que me equivoque! Gracias Eri-chan!- me dijo Honoka y salió corriendo al lado contrario a mi….. Ahora yo tenía que emprenderme a buscar a ese alguien antes de que termine de anochecer.

.

Corrí por todos lados y al final llegue al salón de artes donde estaba segura que encontraría a la persona que buscaba en ese preciso momento, al entrar ahí mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse….. Ella estaba ahí…Nozomi…

-…¿Ericchi?... ¿qué haces aquí?- me pregunto Nozomi quien estaba sentada en una de las bancas mirando hacia afuera como se hacía de noche.

Mi corazón se emocionaba a cada momento, por alguna razón el tenerla cerca comenzaba a cambiar mi estado de negación a un bello sentir por dentro.

-Nozomi….. Yo quiero decirte que lo siento…- dije aquello y ella pronto solo dedico una suave sonrisa en sus rosados labios.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- me pregunto mientras posaba sus ojos turquesa sobre mi mirada azul.

Lentamente comencé a caminar hacia ella y cuando estuve tan próxima, solo la acerque a mí y la envolví en mis brazos dejando que escuchara cuán rápido era mi palpitar.

-porque me porte como una idiota con la persona más increíble que he tenido el honor de conocer y por qué no pensé en ti….. en cómo te sentías… así que por eso… perdóname Nozomi…. Te quiero- finalice aquello y pronto sentí sus brazos abracarme también con gran calidez.

-no tengo nada que perdonarte Ericchi, después de todo….. Somos amigas ¿no?- me dijo….. Aquella palabra… ''amigas''… por alguna razón era doloroso escucharlo.

A cambio solo la estruje más entre mis brazos…. Por ahora… solo quería mantenerla cerca de mi, y estaba agradecida de que me haya perdonado…

-yo…. Quiero que sepas….. Que sacare a Maki de mi mente….. Porque no quiero seguir siendo herida y herir a los demás….. Pero para eso…. Yo necesito de ti Nozomi…. Dime… ¿te quedaras al lado de esta tonta?- le pregunte dedicándole una mirada y notando su sonrojado rostro sonreírme.

-siempre que lo necesites, Ericchi…. Siempre…- finalizo Nozomi nuevamente acurrucándose en nuestro cálido y reconfortarle abrazo que me llenaba de paz por fin.

.

.

**Eri POV End**

**.**

**Honoka POV**

No detuve mi rápido andar, quería llegar lo antes posible a el club de baile, después de todo Tsubasa-chan siempre estaba ahí, tan precipitada como siempre entre sin aviso alguno causando todas las miradas del lugar sobre mi….. Incluso la de Tsubasa-chan.

-Tsubasa-chan! Quiero que me escuches ahora- dije aquello acercándome mientras jadeaba a ella quien retrocedió unos pasos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Kousaka-san?- me dijo con voz fría…. Eso dolía pero…. No más que su indiferencia por lo que le cerré el paso por completo.

-lo lamento, soy una idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes- le dije a lo que las demás se quedaron pasmadas, mis palabras eran muy directas.

-de… ¿de qué se supone que hablas?- me dijo mientras un suave sonrojo aparecía por sus mejillas.

-de que me equivoque de persona, de que creí sentir algo por alguien, pero… fue la persona equivocada- dije aquello y ella no pareció entender, sino todo lo contrario.

-no entiendo nada de lo que dices, además tienes que irte de aquí, estas irrumpiendo actividades del club, Yazawa no está aquí así que es mejor que te vayas- me dijo ella evadiendo mi cercanía y volvió a retroceder tratando de zafarse de mi agarre.

-escúchame!... Yo lo que quiero decir es que me equivoque….. y que me perdones- le dije nuevamente, pero Tsubasa-chan solo retiro mi agarre y me empujo gentilmente lejos de ella.

-… no es así de simple…- me dijo y pronto me quede en silencio.

-¿Qué quieres que haga para queme creas?- dije aquello en un intento más de que ella me perdonara.

-eso no es lo importante, lo importante aquí es que te advertí de Nishikino! Y aun así caíste en sus redes, tú la quieres a ella- me dijo tratando de irse, pero no se lo permití nuevamente la acorrale.

Me sentía nerviosa, era la primera vez que tenía tan cerca de Tsubasa-chan y más aún, sería lo que estaba por decirle….. Pero tome un poco de aire y me arme de valor para hacerlo…

-yo al principio….. Cuando estábamos en preparatoria todavía…. Estaba segura de que sentía algo por Maki-chan….. Sin embargo no me atreví a decírselo, porque ella ya tenía a Nico-chan…. Cuando ocurrió su separación, me dije a mi misma que sería yo quien estuviera a su lado, yo la consolaría….. Eso me hizo feliz….. Pero….. Cuando no volví a verla y te conocí más a fondo, supe que serias una persona con la que me sentiría bien sin importar que, porque eres divertida, amable y cuidas de los tuyos, me provocabas un extraño sentir al verte sonreírme…. Pero Maki-chan incluso dos años después de volver a verla aquí, pensé que sería mi oportunidad….. Pero… algo se sentía diferente, ya no era como antes, eso solo me confundió… no sabía quién era quien me provocaba aquel extraño sentir en el estómago….. pero ahora lo se… ese alguien eres tu Tsubasa-chan- dije aquello desde lo más profundo de mi, quería hacerle llegar mis sentimientos, estaba segura de lo que sentía ahora.

Note como me miraba sorprendida y a la vez sonrojada, poco a poco su rostro se alegró y comenzó a reír de lo que acababa de pasar.

-eso no está bien! No te rías!- me quejaba de que ella reaccionara así y cuando logro calmarse solo me dedico una leve sonrisa con un serio mirar.

-bien, te perdono….. Pero!... quiero decirte que en esta ocasión no tendrás fácil el camino…. Tendrás que demostrarme que realmente quieres estar conmigo, y si llego a creerte, te daré una oportunidad, no me decepciones otra vez Kousaka-san- me dijo ella liberándose de mi agarre y volviendo con las demás chicas que habían sido testigos de lo que había hecho.

-no te decepcionare… nunca más Tsubasa-chan….. te quiero- dije aquello causándole un gran rubor nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión ella… me sonrió…

**Honoka POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Presente)**

El sonido de la fauna nocturna resonaba en mis oídos, levante la cabeza y mi mirada daba vueltas sin parar, aun conservaba una lata de vodka en mi mano…. Estaba vacía.

Mire a mi lado y Kotori no estaba ya, sin embargo había dejado sus telas y vestidos sobre mi cofre, mire con dificultad dentro del auto y ella estaba ahí, durmiendo, todo estaba obscuro todavía, mire mi reloj y marcaba las dos de la mañana, era tiempo de volver al dormitorio con la despreciable de… Yazami…Yazaki… ha era Yazawa!

.

Caminaba por los pasillos tambaleándome aun sentía que todo me daba vueltas y aunque yo quería caminar bien mi cuerpo no me respondía, actuaba casi solo. Un sorbo más daba la última lata que había en la caja de Kotori antes de entrar de nuevo a la escuela.

Lentamente entre al dormitorio, las luces estaban apagadas, sin embargo la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación lo suficiente para que pudiera distinguir por donde caminaba….. ella estaba durmiendo y tras mi entrada se levantó de golpe.

-¿Maki? ¿Eres tú?- dijo con voz un poco temerosa, me quede parada al costado de su cama mirando cuan hermosa se veía desarreglada…. Estaba entrando en calor de una muy ridícula manera, solo termine con el contenido de aquella lata de un último sorbo y después la tire al piso.

Lentamente me acerque hasta la orilla de su cama sentándome en esta y mirándola con dificultad ya que mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas.

-…soy yo, pequeña Yazawa…..sabes….te vez hermosa cuando estas desalineada…- dije aquello inconscientemente, realmente no quería decirlo pero mi cuerpo no me obedecía gracias al alcohol.

-apestas a alcohol…..espera….. ¡¿Estas ebria?!- me dijo al acercarse un poco para olfatearme….. Su cercanía estaba tentándome….. Retándome…..

No lo pensé, tan solo me avance sobre su cama…. Sobre ella…sujetándola de las muñecas y aferrándola a la cama quedando entre sus piernas, ella forcejeaba pero era completamente inútil…

-Ma….Maki…. suéltame! Aléjate de mí!- fue lo que me dijo en voz baja tratando de no despertar a los dormitorios vecinos.

La miraba con dificultad, entre la luz de la luna… el sonrojo en sus mejillas era sumamente hermoso, tanto como su apenada y tierna mirada carmín…..

Sin decirle absolutamente nada comencé a inclinarme sobre ella, acercando mi rostro al suyo notando que ante mi cercanía desviaba su rostro lejos del mío…. Mi cuerpo….. No se detiene….. No me obedece…. DETENTE MAKI! No le hagas daño a Nico-chan!

De la nada mis labios sentían calidez…. Estaban unidos a los de Nico-chan y tras moverlos, introduje mi lengua dentro de su boca sintiendo un ligero sabor a menta… no tenía control alguno…. Y ella estaba cediendo a cada beso y cada caricia que mis labios le otorgaban….

Acto seguido moví una sola vez mi cadera contra ella, presionando con esta su entrepierna…. Ella dejo escapar un ligero gemido tras aquello…. Aquello me subió el calor como ninguna otra ocasión.

Me separe del acalorado beso que estábamos dándonos y solo note su extasiada y sonrojada mirada cristalina…

-….por favor…. No sigas….- me dijo aquello con un susurro suplicante a lo que yo solo sonreí levemente y la mire despiadadamente….

-tranquila….. solo _déjame enseñarte… como te quema mi fría pasión-_

.

.

.

* * *

**nico-chan quieres jugar a la violacion?**

**no?**

**ese es el espiritu!**


	8. Chapter 8 Escúchame esta vez

**holas gente linda que lee mis traumas convertidos en fics xD bueno primeramente les agradesco por leerme :3**

**OISEAS: lamento decepcionarte pero no soy capas de escribir un lemmon sobre un trio, se me es dificil escribir lemmon de por si :/ lo siento pero no podre con un trio creo que perdi mi camisa de K-on pero bueno al menos lo intente y con ello me siento satisfecha :)**

**a sus preguntas raras que he resivido por ahi jejeje que no dire quien pero bueno aclaro**

**-soy chica**

**-tengo 17 años**

**-y soy heterosexual con un gusto raro por el yuri y principalmente por el NicoMaki**

**-mi favorita de las chicas, facil :3 Maki-chan y en segunda Nozomi por dos grandes razones :3 (el que entendio entendio)**

**-nop, love live no es mi anime favorito pero si el tercero :3**

**y esto lo se los pregunto a quienes sepan que responderme ¿que ha sucedido con Mimori y Pile como para que las emparejen?, porque en todos los videos que he visto e notado que se lleva mejor con Ucchi, Emitsun y actalmente con Soramaru, spongo que esta ultima es por sus personajes pero en fin :/**

**espero respuestas y no me maten por como termina este cap :s (ne amo dejarlos en suspenso)**

* * *

.

-….por favor…. No sigas….- me dijo aquello con un susurro suplicante a lo que yo solo sonreí levemente y la mire despiadadamente….

-tranquila….. Solo déjame enseñarte… como te quema mi fría pasión-

.

Tras mis palabras ella solo apretó fuerte sus puños y trato de forcejear nuevamente… quería soltarla! Pero… mi cuerpo la deseaba… deseaba hacerla mía….

-la pequeña Yazawa…. ¿no quiere conocer el mundo de los adultos?- dije aquello a lo que ella solo negó con la cabeza y seguía pataleando.

Se estaba poniendo rebelde…. Entonces con otro movimiento pélvico presione mi cadera contra ella otra vez y nuevamente un ligero jadeo salió de sus labios.

-… por favor…. No….. Reacciona!... Esta no eres tú!- dijo aquello nuevamente suplicando porque me alejara de ella, pero no podía hacerlo….. En mi pecho solo me inundaba el dolor…. ¿Dejarme llevar era lo mejor?... ¿No pensar en nada es lo mejor?

-_no te preocupes… no te preocupes, porque si te desanimas, me aburriré-_ le dije aquello mirándola con profundidad y a la vez en mis labios bacías palabras se posaban.

-… no quiero esto….. No así….- dijo ella esta vez cerrando sus ojos y con una desesperada voz….

-lo quieres….. Lo veo en tus ojos…por eso... Me convertiré en tu adicción… que me necesites tanto que sientas que no puedes dejarme ir , y cuando estés a mi merced….. Te are sufrir, tanto como tú a mí me hiciste sufrir….- dije aquello nuevamente sin quererlo y tras mis palabras ella me miro con sorpresa…. Expresión que aumento cuando sentí un cálido recorrer en mis mejillas….. Acaso….. ¿Son lagrimas?... ¿estoy llorando?

-…Maki-chan…- dijo con sorpresa y sin dejar aquella sorpresiva expresión de lado… entonces lo note… realmente estaban cayendo lágrimas de mis ojos, rápidamente la solté y me quite de encima de ella quedando sentada nuevamente en la orilla de su cama limpiando mi rostro …. ¿es acaso lo que sentía en mi pecho liberándose?

-¿tenías idea? Eras alguien especial…. Y me apuñalaste por la espalda…. Cuando llegue me sentía temerosa de encontrarme contigo… e incluso pensé en escuchar tus razones… pero esas palabras que dijiste… fue lo que me hizo explotar…. _'' simplemente me canse de estar con una niña caprichosa y empalagosa''_….. Si los pequeños detalles, los cumplidos…. Mi compañía y el amor que te tenia no te agradaban… ¿Qué querías de mi entonces?- dije aquello dejando que el dolor de mi pecho saliera y fluyera en lágrimas….. Tal vez era el efecto del alcohol… o lo que había enterrado hace varios años atrás….. No lo sabía realmente.

El silencio nocturno invadió nuevamente el cuarto, entonces pensé ¿Por qué le digo esto? Al final sé que no le interesa, mucho menos ahora que me le eche encima como un animal en medio de la madrugada, dudo que me perdone…..

Un cálido sentir rodeo mi cuello lo cual me dejo completamente sorprendida…. Ella esta… ¿abrazándome?

Rápidamente me gire un poco para verla y efectivamente, estaba abrazándome, sentí como mi corazón latía con fuerza… ¿otra vez?

-lo siento….. Nunca debí haber dicho algo como eso…. Nunca lo pensé realmente…. Solo me sentía herida con tus desinteresadas palabras… perdóname Maki-chan- me dijo aquello como si mis perversos intentos de hace unos minutos atrás no hubieran ocurrido….

No le dije nada solo seguí quedándome sentada mirando el piso iluminado por la luz de la luna, tratando de volver completamente en mí, pero aun no lograba hacerlo y tenía miedo a que el alcohol hablara por mí otra vez.

-no quiero tu lastima… no quiero nada de ti…. Solo quiero dejar de pensar en todo… quiero dejar de tener que desquitar todo lo que tengo dentro con chicas inocentes… quiero pensar en que tú y yo nunca tuvimos nada…. Tal vez así… el dolor se vaya…- dije posando una de mis manos sobre mi frente.

-…¿me escucharías ahora?... Tengo algo que decirte…- me dijo Nico-chan sin dejar de abrazarme, entonces solo me mantuve en silencio y lentamente asentí.

-un día después de un concierto… mientras interactuábamos con los fans…. Conocí a un chico, él era una persona triste, por lo que accedí a un par de charlas más con el…. Siempre me hablo de una maravillosa persona de la que él estaba enamorado, y yo le hablaba de ti indirectamente….. Cuando por fin estuve contigo, se lo conté, le dije que la persona que siempre quise había correspondido mis sentimientos…. Entonces él no se lo tomo bien, fue cuando me dijo que esa persona tan maravillosa era yo y que le diera una oportunidad… sin embargo yo tenía ya a alguien- me dijo con voz susurrante aquello lo cual comenzaba a irritarme en gran manera.

-entonces….. ¿Decidiste darle la oportunidad aun sabiendo que estabas conmigo?- dije aquello y ella solo dejo escapar un suspiro.

-… nunca aria algo tan vil…. El….. Comenzó a seguirme a todos lados, recibía cartas en mi buzón un tanto enfermizas y obscenas… ciertamente tenía miedo….. Pero no quise decírtelo, te preocuparía innecesariamente. Aquel atardecer, te esperaba en la entrada de la escuela, porque quería ir a casa junto a ti….. Entonces el apareció, aprovechando su fuerza me arrastro hasta aquel árbol, quería besarme… trate de evitarlo… pero….. No pude contra su fuerza, en ese preciso momento apareciste tú, viéndolo todo…. Entonces cuando corriste yo lo empuje lejos de mí y fui tras de ti…- dijo ella dejándome sin palabras…. ¿Por qué no la escuche cuando intento explicármelo? Si tan solo lo hubiera hecho….

-….. Yo….. Intente hablar contigo después, pero… me dijiste que me alejara….. Entonces fue cuando renuncie…- le dije tras escuchar aquello que me quitaba una gran venda de los ojos.

-me sentía herida, quería mantener el dolor lejos y hasta ahora…. No lo he logrado, porque… a pesar de todo… Maki…._yo sigo amándote_…..- susurro eso último recargando su rostro contra mi espalda…. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, sin embargo sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón latiera en gran manera y mi estómago comenzara a sentirse extraño…. Mucho…. Es acaso…¿amor?... no… no es amor… voy a vomitar!

No aguante aquello y me levante de golpe, Salí corriendo hacia los baños dejando a Nico con la palabra en la boca…

-Maki! Espera!- la escuche llamarme pero no me detuve, si lo hacía causaría un gran y asqueroso desastre, por lo que seguí corriendo, y en cuanto llegue a los baños entre al más cercano y deje salir todo lo que ese alcohol me había provocado.

Escuche a alguien entrar a los baños, esos ligeros pasos eran inconfundibles, mientras seguía inclinada sentí como ella posaba su mano sobre mi espalda y la frotaba con delicadeza mientras una contracción más surgía de mi estómago.

-…..esto…. es….. Repugnante…..- fue lo único que dije y me aleje del inodoro quedando sentada en el frio azulejo de aquel baño, respirando un poco agitada, lentamente mire a Nico y ella solo estaba parada mirándome con una leve sonrisa.

-¿hasta cuándo seguirás haciendo tonterías como estas?- escuche en una voz susurrante a Nico-chan…. La veía aun con dificultad.

-solo….. Déjame sola….- dije aquello pretendiendo que ella se fuera molesta conmigo pero a cambio solo movió la cabeza y se aproximó hasta mí, ayudándome a levantar y apoyándome en ella para poder volver al dormitorio….

.

.

.

Un rayo de luz golpeo contra mi rostro…. Diablos! Que molesto es!... ¿Dónde rayos estoy? ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?

Mire con dificultad a mí alrededor…. Estaba en mi dormitorio… pero…. Nico no estaba ahí, entonces me incorpore con cuidado, no traía una camisa puesta y ese punzante sentir en mi cabeza no me dejaba en paz… ¿Qué sucedió ayer? ''_no recuerdo nada de lo que paso'' _

Pero no era momento de sentirme mal, tenía que ir a clases, un simple dolor de cabeza no me detendría de cumplir en clases, después de todo soy la primera de la clase…. Aunque….. Me siento enferma….

.

Durante el transcurso del día había recordado un poco de lo que había pasado la noche anterior y es que primeramente me pelee con la mestiza de Erena por la tonta de Anju, luego le dije cosas terribles a Nico-chan… llegue con Kotori y bebimos…. Solo eso es lo que recuerdo….. ¿Me pregunto si tuvimos sexo?... en fin, ya era hora de la última clase y para mi desgracia era sociología donde tenía que verle la cara a Nozomi, Eri y Nico…. Agh!

Entre algo sigilosa a aquella clase mirando que para desgracia mía ese trio ya estaba ahí, sin tener otra opción me acerque a mi lugar notando que Nico le tenía una mirada feroz a Nozomi… y presiento que es mi culpa….

-oh, buenos días Maki- me dijo Eri cortésmente y girándose hacia su lugar.

-….Bu…buenas Eri- la salude dejando aquella mochila de una brusca manera sobre mi escritorio.

Nico no me miro, y Nozomi mucho menos, después de todo la última vez que hable con esas dos solo las lastime y las hice sentir mal…. Ambas me ignoraron.

Solo me senté y me quede un momento recargada sobre el respaldo de mi silla mirando el techo, hasta que una mala presencia percibía en aquel salón… ese aroma… no por favor…. Díganme que no es quien pienso!

-Nishikino! Tengo algo que decirte- me llamo aquella voz de una escandalosa manera causando la atención de todas en aquel salón, lentamente gire la cabeza para encontrarme con Anju

-oh no, no! Vamos solo déjame tranquila! ¿No has tenido suficiente con lo que ocurrió ayer?- le dije sentándome normalmente y girándome para quedar completamente frente a ella.

Esta vez se acercó hasta mí y se puso frente a frente, cualquiera a nuestro alrededor podría apostar a que pronto comenzaríamos a golpearnos.

-precisamente tiene que ver con lo ocurrido ayer _¿podrías escucharme esta vez?_\- me dijo con una seria expresión en su rostro, yo sin embargo mire a mi alrededor y todas en ese lugar estaban mirándonos, incluso Nico y Nozomi.

-muy bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunte poniéndome de pie mirándola fijamente, no dejaría que su mirada y postura me intimidaran.

-lamento lo que te hice Nishikino- me dijo causando sorpresa en mi… no me lo esperaba para nada.

-¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunte confundida, después de todo no sabía la razón de su disculpa.

-quiero que las chicas aquí presentes escuchen también lo que voy a decir porque estoy segura que también fueron afectadas, después de todo también están enteradas de lo que ocurrió ayer, así que…. Lamento haberte convertido en esto, lamento haberte convertido en un demonio solo por estar cegada ante mi realidad- dijo aquello… entonces ¿está disculpándose por meterme a este juego?

-¿y porque la reina del juego se disculpa de algo que seguirá haciendo?- pregunte aquello de manera un poco burlona, entonces ella solo desvió su mirada un momento y después la volvió a mi firmemente.

-porque… me acabo de dar cuenta que perdí…- me dijo aquello causando asombro no solo en mí, sino también en todas las que estaban escuchando.

-espera….. ¿Estas renunciando? Creí haberte escuchado decirme que seguirías en pie hasta verme hundirme junto a mis sentimientos!... ¿seré yo quien te mire a ti?- le dije con molestia en mi voz, ¿primero me induce a esto y después lo abandona?!

-mírame hundirme entonces… ¿pero sabes qué? Me hundiré con una sonrisa en mi rostro- me contesto con una leve sonrisa en sus labios y una pacífica mirada.

-entonces….. ¿Así de fácil se te hace? ¿Renunciar?- dije aquello y ella solo dejo escapar un suspiro.

-si! Nishikino… perdí… porque me he enamorado….. Así que…. El juego termino para mí- me dijo aquello y me dio la espalda como si nada.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila después de darte cuenta de todo el daño que causaste?- aquello lo dijo Nico molesta a Anju lo cual fue espontaneo para mí.

-yo no le dije específicamente a Nishikino que se metiera con ustedes tres, así que ya no me concierne- dijo aquello causando una mirada de sorpresa a Eri y una de preocupación a Nozomi.

-cierra la boca Anju!- dije aquello ante la impotencia de no haber podido evitar lo que resien había dicho.

-la reina fue derrocada… pero el rey sigue en pie, y mientras el rey no caiga, no existe un jake mate…. Ahora es cosa tuya seguir o no, está en tus manos que este juego termine ahora- finalizo Anju yéndose.

Nuevamente la impotencia se apodero de mí, mire de reojo a mis amigas a mis espaldas y todas lucían igual de impotentes a excepción de Eri que parecía confundida y decepcionada a la vez…

-¿Nozomi?... ¿a que se refería Yukki sobre ''nosotras tres''?- pregunto Eri mirando a Nozomi quien solo se agacho.

-yo te lo diré Eri…. Nozomi también durmió con Maki- eso salió de los labios de Nico que parecía muy molesta ante lo que ocurría…. Demonios!

Eri miro nuevamente a Nozomi de golpe y sus ojos comenzaban a postrarse cristalinos ante lo que acababa de decir Nico.

-¡¿Qué?!... Nozomi…. ¿Por qué?...- dijo aquello Eri dejando caer las primeras lágrimas de sus ojos….

-¿sigues preguntándote por que llego tarde aquel día?... fue porque mientras estabas preocupada de si estaría bien, ella estaba teniendo sexo con Maki- volvió a hablar Nico…. Ya basta!

Nozomi levanto la cabeza y miro a Eri quien también tenía aquella cristalina mirada sobre ella, Nozomi dio un par de pasos hacia Eri y esta retrocedió….

-le brindaste tu confianza y la defraudo!- otra vez hablaba Nico, ¿Qué rayos le pasa?

-ya cállate Nico !¿Que sucede contigo?¡- le grite a Nico quien solo me dedico un fulminante mirar.

-Ericchi… yo no quise….- Nozomi le dijo a Eri y esta solo le dio la espalda y salió corriendo de aquel salón dejándonos pasmadas.

-Ericchi!- fue lo único que exclamo Nozomi saliendo de aquel lugar tras de Eri y dejando el problema entre Nico y yo.

Rápidamente la mire y ella hizo lo mismo, aquella mirada llena de resentimiento y dolor a la vez…. Pero lo que acababa de hacer había sido muy bajo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué tuviste que empezar a hablar de más?- le dije con voz sebera a lo que ella se giró completamente frente a mí.

-porque es la verdad!... Yo….. Le contaba todo a Nozomi….. Creí que ella me ayudaría, y termino apuñalándome por la espalda!- me grito Nico.

-mira quien viene hablando de traición…- dije aquello irónicamente y espontáneamente un aturdimiento acompañado de un gran ardor en mi mejilla se hacía presente… una bofetada más…. De Nico…

-eres lo peor! Solo piensas en ti!... aun cuando ya te dije la razón de ese estúpido incidente sigues echándome la culpa!... pero no tiene que ver! Yo confié en Nozomi y termino acostándose con la persona que quiero sin resentimiento alguno!- dijo aquello causándome sorpresa, y nuevamente mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse….. Fue entonces…. Cuando todo lo que ocurrió la noche de ayer volvió a mi mente….. Todo…..

Mire a Nico, y ella también comenzaba a llorar justo como Eri hace un momento…. Ella….. ¿Me quiere?... después de todo….. ¿Me quiere?...

-no puede ser….. Nishikino dejo que Yazawa la abofeteara-

-¿porque no hace algo?-

Los susurros comenzaban a invadir la clase que era presente todavía de lo que ocurría….. ¿Por qué justo ahora? No logro entender como después de tanto… Nico sigue queriéndome…

Esto comenzaba a ser incomodo por lo que me decidí a salir de aquel lugar con ella, sin preguntarle siquiera solo la tome de su muñeca y la arrastre fuera de aquel lugar, cuando ya estuvimos en un lugar apartado de las demás estudiantes ella se zafo de mi agarre con un jalón un poco brusco, me gire para verla y aún tenía un cristalino mirar

-¿Por qué sigues pensando en alguien como yo?- dije aquello con voz débil mientras posaba una de mis manos sobre mi mejilla la cual aún dolía.

Ella solo se mantuvo mirándome en ese instante, su mirada tan dolida…. Esto es mi culpa, sin embargo no podía asimilarlo, ella dejo escapar un suspiro antes de responderme…

-…. No se….. Simplemente…. Quisiera dejar de hacerlo…. Quisiera dejar de llorar cada noche por tu causa… no sabes cuantas veces a pasado por mi mente tomar tu cuello….. y apretarlo hasta saciar mi dolor…..-me dijo aquello que causo una punzada en mi corazón….. ¿Tanto me odia?

-entonces, hazlo….. Estoy justo aquí… ¿quieres hacerme daño? Pues hazlo! Vamos!- dije aquello, realmente estaba empezando a perder la noción de todo lo que ocurría, solo quería salir corriendo de aquí, pero mi orgullo no me lo permitía.

La mire y ella no se movió, solo desvió su mirada ante mi descabellada petición… ¿Por qué?! Todo el mundo habla pero nunca hace nada al respecto! Estoy harta!

Camine hasta ella y tome sus manos, poniéndolas en mi cuello, haciendo que ella me viera con una estupefacta mirada, trato de retirar sus manos pero yo las aferre con fuerza hacia mí misma.

-¿no querías hacerme daño? ¡Vamos! Hazlo! Estoy esperando a que me lastimes como tanto quieres! Si es eso lo que te traerá paz entonces adelante- le dije expresando mi frustración en mi voz, ella ahora parecía asustada y dio un par de pasos para atrás los cuales también di yo hacía enfrente impidiendo que se alejara de mí, hasta que toco la pared.

-Maki! Ya basta!- me grito haciéndome reaccionar de las negativas emociones que me inundaban, lentamente solté sus manos y pose una de las mías sobre mi cabeza…. Otra vez ese punzante dolor de cabeza!

-ya tuve suficiente de esto… me canse de pretender ser buena cuando realmente soy la mala de la historia…. Y me canse de que tú pretendas ser la mala, cuando nada de esto es tu culpa…. Eres la única inocente aquí- le dije incorporando mi cuerpo nuevamente y dándole la espalda… había perdido el control por un momento solamente…..

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?- me dijo aquello con una voz más serena a la de antes sin embargo seguía sonando preocupada.

-ve a descansar….. Yo haré lo mismo- dije aquello y sin esperar palabra más de ella me retire de aquel pasillo.

.

Las cosas no salieron como esperaba desde un principio, Anju…. Perdió el juego….. ¿ahora está en mis manos?... realmente no sé qué hacer… Umi tenía razón….. Yo soy quien se lleva el peor golpe de esto.

Caminaba hacia los termales de la escuela, era la primera vez que entraría y aunque hiciese calor creo que algo de agua caliente me aria bastante bien para relajarme, estaba bastante tensa.

Sin más entre ahí mirando a mi alrededor y no parecía haber nadie por aquí, de hecho parecía casi abandonado….. Creo que así es mejor.

Con completa confianza me desvestí y me dirigí a el cuarto principal y al abrir la puerta me encontré con dos chicas con las que no había hablado últimamente y jugueteaban de una tentadora manera hasta que se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

-oh… Maki-chan! ¿Qué te hizo venir aquí?- me pregunto Rin que soltó a Hanayo de la anterior guerra de cosquillas que estaban teniendo.

-yo…. Quería relajarme….. ¿Interrumpo?- pregunte con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas, mirando a Hanayo quien recuperaba el aire.

-para nada! Ven aquí hay mucho espacio- me dijo nuevamente Rin volviendo a entrar al agua y sentándose, nuevamente di una mirada alrededor y nosotras parecíamos ser las únicas en aquel lugar, entonces solo camine hasta llegar a aquella cálida agua dejando que bañara mi cuerpo por completo…. Se sentía tan bien.

-Maki-chan ¿has estado ocupada?- me pregunto Hanayo por fin dedicándome una curiosa mirada.

-un poco….. He tenido una semana problemática ¿Por qué preguntas?- le respondí mientras cerraba los ojos para comenzar a relajarme.

-bueno….. Se supone que habíamos quedado de vernos un día viernes en el gimnasio y nunca apareciste- me dijo aquello causando que abriera los ojos de golpe… lo olvide por completo!

-lo siento….. Como te dije…. Mi mente a estado divagando- le conteste algo apenada por haberla dejando esperando hace una semana atrás.

-bueno, eso no importa, lo que me gustaría saber es si podemos ayudarte- me pregunto Hanayo esta vez con voz suave.

Tenía que comenzar a aclarar mi mente, ¿y si Hanayo y Rin tenían una respuesta asertiva? Tal vez si se los mencionaba ellas podrían ayudarme, fuese la situación que fuese debía pensar en decírselos….. Ellas no me juzgaran ¿cierto? Son mis amigas ¿verdad?

Fue entonces cuando las mire detenidamente y solo me dedicaban una cálida mirada, esa mirada que me hacía sentir tranquilidad y confianza a la vez.

-la verdad… quiero decirles algo, y pedirles un consejo- dije aquello a lo que ellas solo se miraron curiosas a lo que estaba por decirles.

Les conté como comenzó todo, como fue que me deje manipular por Anju, como estuvimos incontables veces en la sala de música… luego como me aproveche de los sentimientos de Eri y Honoka, como convencí a Nozomi y como termine tentando a Umi…. Como me había sentido al ver a Erena tan cerca de Nico, como la había tratado… lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior… y al final lo que había ocurrido a la ultima hora de clases, que Nico-chan aún me quería… mi tonto y ciego error de creer que Nico me había traicionado. Cuando por fin termine mi relato se miraron con completa sorpresa.

-si que hiciste de esto un embrollo- me dijo Hanayo un tanto pensativa.

-….. ¿y es verdad que Nozomi-chan tiene un lunar en uno de sus pechos?- me pregunto Rin….. ¿Pero qué?... haha tal vez debí solo hablar con Hanayo.

-Rin-chan! Esto es serio, deja de hacer bromas- riño Hanayo a Rin después de ver mi expresión.

-¿vamos van a ayudarme o no?- les pregunte con voz un poco irritada, entonces Hanayo solo se giró hacia mí.

-creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia ¿no? Puede que al principio cuando actúas no parezca afectarte pero ahora te estás dando cuenta de lo contrario, si hieres a otras personas y te hieres a ti misma, lo único que necesitas es renunciar a ese tal juego, creo que aun estas a tiempo- me dijo aquello, ¿ahora solo queda pensar en cómo?

-es fácil decirlo, perder el juego del amor así no es tan fácil- le dije a Hanayo y ante lo que dije sentí un leve golpe sobre mi cabeza, fue Hanayo quien me lo propino.

-estas equivocada! El amor no es un juego, es una forma de compartir con una persona que amas parte de tu vida, el sexo sin amor es como el agua de mar- me dijo aquello confundiéndome con lo último.

-¿Agua de mar?-le pregunte curiosa a sus ingeniosas palabras.

-si, el agua de mar parece apetitosa cuando estas sediento, deseas beberla, pero quienes la beben en vez de saciar su sed la aumentan con locura, hasta el punto de perderte en ella y acabar contigo- me dijo aquello lo cual entendí bastante bien….. Pero….

¿Qué pasa si aún tengo sed?- le pregunte y ella solo sonrió.

-busca la lluvia que es agua pura- me dijo aquello que nuevamente me causo un poco de duda.

-no lo entiendo muy bien- dije aquello dejando salir un suspiro más, estaba perdiéndome de nuevo.

-lo que Kayochin quiere decir es que _busques el amor-_finalizo Rin con aquello…. Era tan maravilloso lo que acababa de escuchar, no podía creerlo.

-buscar el amor…. ¿abra alguien que quiera compartir un momento de su vida con un demonio como yo?- me pregunte más que a Hanayo y a Rin, a mí misma….

-tu pregunta te la responderé con otra pregunta, y en ti misma hallaras la respuesta- me dijo nuevamente Hanayo ante mi melancólico mirar.

-te escucho…..- proseguí para que la respuesta se me fuera revelada lo antes posible…

-sabes que Nico-chan te quiere pero….. ¿Qué sientes tu por ella?- dejo aquella pregunta Hanayo en mi dejando a mi mente repleta de emociones que no lograba entender todavía…. No sabía que decir francamente.

-te lo dejamos de tarea Maki-chan- finalizo aquella platica Hanayo levantándose y saliendo del agua.

-nosotras debemos irnos , que tenemos la piel arrugada ya, hasta mañana Maki-chan y suerte- se despidió también Rin siguiendo a Hanayo y dejándome completamente a solas en aquel lugar, sumergida en mis pensamientos y llegando a una respuesta favorable.

.

.

.

Ya tenía decidido lo que quería hacer, después de que Hanayo y Rin se fueran y de que lo analizara un par de minutos me dispuse a reflexionar seriamente.

Caminaba por el pasillo de los dormitorios en dirección hacia mi único objetivo, llegar y hablar con Nico de esto, y aunque sentía que mi corazón se detendría en cualquier momento debido a los nervios y al miedo que me inundaba…. Ya no me echaría para atrás, esto sería definitivo.

Abrí lentamente la puerta, las luces estaban encendidas y al mirar por completo, ella estaba recostada boca abajo sobre su cama con una revista y sus auriculares puestos….. No me miro para nada…

Deje mis pertenencias sobre mi cama, retire mi suéter blanco y aun con un poco de temor camine hasta su cama sentándome a la orilla de esta y retirando uno de sus auriculares me dispuse a hablar.

-Nico-chan….. Quiero decirte algo así que…. _Escúchame esta vez ….. _yo sé que, he estado cometiendo error tras error, defraude a muchas personas importantes, y pisotee sus sentimientos sin piedad, incluso….. Los tuyos…. No pretendo que me perdones, porque no lo merezco, pero aun así, quiero decirte que lo siento, por ser una miserable contigo sin darme cuenta siquiera de ello, no quiero seguir siendo esto si eso significa lastimar a otros… me equivoque. Por eso te digo ahora que….. el juego termino para mí también…- le decía desde lo más profundo de mi.

Ella por primera vez tras entrar al dormitorio me dedico una mirada llena de brillo, tan reconfortarle y cálida… tras una suave sonrisa….

-¿Por qué hasta ahora es cuando renuncias?- me dijo con una voz casi susurrante….

-….porque… _perdí….. Contra ti-_

* * *

**_*esa agridulce especia en mi interior*_**

**_*sin tu concentimiento yo te dare*_**

**_*con el sabor de Maki conoceras lo prohibido*_**

**_*tan duro que no podras caminar*_**

**_SPICE NICO-CHAN! ... ok no ._._**


	9. Chapter 9 abrazame en la obscuridad

**hola gente pues ya estamos a pocos caps de finalzar esta historia y ciertamente pues uf hasta ahora a sido muy dificil escribirla -_- en fin ya estoy comenzando a redactar otra que ya sera un NicoMaki sin interrupcion de otras enamoradas :3 en fin espero que disfruten este cap :3**

**por cierto si resivo buenos reviews por este cap les subo el siguiente este viernes :3**

**PD: se que no les importa pero ¿adivinen quien tiene una taza y una mochila de Nico y Maki? :3 ajaja o y ya supieron? SORA TOKUI VENDRA A MEXICO! sin duda ire a verla :3**

* * *

Larga semana desde que renuncie al juego, me siento bien conmigo misma y a la vez algo perpleja a lo que Nico me dijo aquella noche que renuncie

-Maki-chan... no se que decirte realmente...-  
-¿no vas a perdonarme?-  
-no es eso... yo solo... creo que no es un buen momento-  
-a que te refieres?-  
-no quiero presipitarme a algo de lo que no estoy segura sea conveniente, no estoy lista... no aun...-

Pese a eso ella y yo emos estado bien estos ultimos dias, como si todo aquello nunca hubiera ocurrido... pero... esto aun no ha terminado, lamentablemente me ha sido muy dificil no tratar de buscar a alguien con quien pasar el rato, el haber intimado con tantas chicas sin preocupasion alguna habia sido genial... pero ahora ya no seria asi, superaria eso por la persona que ¿quiero?  
Aun me siento insegura ante eso, despues de todo aun tengo miedo de ser lastimada... no quiero que el dolor que alguna vez en el pasado me amargo vuelva...  
Estaba volviendo a mi dormitorio, tenia muchos deberes el dia de hoy por ello no tendria mucho tiempo para descansar, al final del dia tenia que volver a la clase de ingles con esa coqueta maestra para entregarle el ensayo que debi entregar hace dos dias, tenia un largo camino por delante.

Nozomi POV  
estos ultimos dias habian sido largos, realmente tormentosos, ¿como excusarte de aceptar sexo con la persona que le gusta a la persona que te gusta?... complicado, pero ese no era el punto mas dificil... aqui lo dificil era el tener que explicar quien pasaba por mi mente en ese comento... me siento lo peor...

Estaba en el consejo estudianti arreglando un par de papeles mientras el atardecer era lo unico que iluminaba el cuarto. Extrañaba que Ericchi estubiera conmigo, pero ella sigue molesta, ni siquiera me miraba cuando llegaba al dormitorio o estabamos en el concejo, era como si su mente se hubiera cerrado para mi... no la culpo...despues de todo fui egoista, en ese comento solo pense en mi... y no solo heri a Ericchi, tambien a Nicocchi... las apuñale por la espalda.  
Estaba empezando a recojer los documentos que habia utilizado, ya era hora de irme.  
Caminaba por los pasillos en camino hacia mi dormitorio,donde, mi bella Terpsircorp estaria haciendo sus deberes e ignorandome... esto es tan molesto...  
-Nozomi- escuche aquella voz llamarme lo cual me tomo por sorpresa.  
-Nicocchi...- dije aquello mientras me giraba para encontrarme con ese palido rostro.  
-¿tienes un momento?- me pregunto lo cual me tomo por sorpresa.  
Solo asenti y me gire para verla de frente, ella tenia una expresion seria y a la vez pasifica, de alguna manera me daba la confianza de hablar con tranquilidad y firmesa.

-antes de que todo comience, quiero pedirte disculpas Nozomi, el saber que tu y Maki-chan habian... bueno, saber eso me dejo perpleja y a la vez me causo enojo, pero, estos ultimos dias recorde algo, tu eres Nozomi, siempre dijiste que todo tenia una razon, y en ese momento mi frustracion no me permitio escuchar tus razones, ahora estoy aqui dispuesta a escuchar lo que sea que tengas que decir- me dijo Nicocchi y cesaba en silencio para que yo hablara... yo confiava en ella... asi que...  
-No es una justificacion ni mucho menos, yo te di la confianza y te traicione,pero, sabes? En el momento en que aquel encuentro ocurrio no estaba pensando realmente, me sentia llena de emociones que me llebaban a querer hacerle daño a Maki-chan, ella me habia arrebatado la atencion de Ericchi con solo aparecer, no pude con eso, aquel dia la encontre en el salon de biologia, ocultandose... la agredi... tras eso, jugo con mi mente, y antes de darme cuenta todo aquello ya habia terminado- dije aquello con voz triste, esperando a que Nicocchi dijera algo, que me gritara o me reprochara una vez mas, pero no lo hizo.  
-¿que pudo haberte dicho para que calleras en su juego?- me pregunto nuevamente Nicocchi, entonces solo una persona paso por mi cabeza.  
-uso a la persona que amo- dije aquello dejando la verguenza de lado y sintiendo que el enojo volvia a mi cuerpo.  
-Nozomi...- fue lo unico que escuche decir a Nicocchi.  
Inesperadamente fui abrazada por ella... no lo entendia

-¿porque me perdonas despues de haberte traicionado?- le pregunte confundida... realmente lo estaba.  
-porque... Nozomi lamenta de corazon lo que hizo ¿cierto? Puedo perdonarte porque te quiero... ahora... ¿podria Nozomi-chan perdonar a Maki-chan tambien... al igual que a mi?- me dijo aquello dedicandome una tenue sonrisa que hacia que me llenara de felicidad.  
\- no hay nada que perdonar Nicocchi, yo me equivoque,... gracias- dije aquello dedicandole una sonrisa tambien.

Tras aquel conmovedor momento conversamos en el jardin del edificio, hace mucho que no hablabamos asi, de bromas y banalidades, me sentia tranquila y al parecer Nicocchi tambien habia estado mas tranquila.  
-y ¿que hay con Maki-chan?- me atrebi a preguntarle temiendo a arruinar el momento.  
\- ella y yo hablamos, ella renuncio a ese estupido juego y esta a prueba sin saberlo conmigo- me contesto algo pensatiba... ¿a prueba?  
-¿que clase de prueba?- le pregunte y ella sonrio.  
\- quiero probar que tan enserio ba, si realmente decea dejar eso se abstendra de cualquier insitacion, y cuando ella este limpia de todo eso... le pedire otra oportunidad, asi, su corazon sera solo para mi- me dijo aquello segura de su extraño plan.  
\- te deceo suerte... Maki-chan no es una mala chica, solo esta un poco descarreada eso es todo- le dije a Nicocchi dejando escapar un gran suspiro.  
-lo se... y dime ¿haz hablado con Eri?- me pregunto y el simple hecho de haber escuchado ese nombre me puso melancolica nuevamente.  
\- no, ella no me quiere serca, despues de todo tambien la heri- dije aquello... un suspiro mas salio de mis labios.  
-tal vez... ella espera a que tu seas quien se acerque a hablar y explicar las cosas- me dijo aquello... tal vez tenga razon.  
-¿tu crees?- dije aquello aun dudosa, despues de todo Ericchi suele ser algo inpredecible.  
-claro, es Eri, ella nunca se negaria a escucharte, porque... le importas mas que cualquier otra persona- me dijo Nicocchi dandome grandes animos, es verdad!  
\- tienes razon, nunca debi dudar de ella ni de mi misma- dije aquello con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.  
Antes de seguir con aquella motivacional platica un apagon se propago por todo el campus, y el atardecer termino decallendo por completo dando paso a la silenciosa noche que evitaba la vision en la mayoria del lugar.  
Nicocchi dio un brinco y sujeto mi brazo ante aquel apagon.  
\- te asusta la obsciridad?- pregunte aquello mirandola divertida, ella pronto se alejo y se puso de pie.  
\- eso es ridiculo! No soy una niña... solo... me sorprendi- me dijo aquello, bien sabia que le temia aun a la obscuridad, pero no como Ericchi...  
-ERICCHI!- dije aquello levantandome de golpe tambien causndo que Nicocchi se sobresaltara de nuevo.  
-¿que hay con Eri?- me pregunto irritada Nicochi.  
-ella le teme como a nada en el mundo a la obscuridad, debo de encontrarla, debe de estar en el dormitorio!- dije aquello, lo siento Nicocchi se que te atemorisa la obscuridad pero, Ericchi me necesita mas.  
-entonces volvere a mi dormitorio, espero que Maki-chan este ahi- finalizo Nicocchi caminando apresurada.  
Corri dentro del edificio escuchando como el cielo comenzaba a emitir estruendosos truenos y tras aquello se desato un diluvio, seguro Nicocchi ahora si debe estar asustada... no me imagino como debe estarlo mi Ericchi.  
Por fin! Los pasillos estaban basios y tenia el camino libre a mi dormitorio, cuando llegue hasta el abri rapidamente la puerta, trataba de mirar alrededor buscando a una rusa atemorisada pero no parecia haver nada.  
-Ericchi?- dije aquello, llamandola... pero no resivi respuesta.  
A cambio un gran trueno resono causando incluso que las ventanas retumbaran y tras ese fuerte sonido escuche una aguda queja dentro del dormitorio... como pude me acerque tratando de visualisar aquel pequeño bulto.  
Un trueno mas ilumino la habitacion un par de segundos haciendome ver a Ericchi encojida sobre su cama cubierta con las sabanas de esta y cubriendo  
Sus oidos mientras apretaba fuertemente sus ojos... era encantadoramente tierna..  
Lentamente me acerque a ella y con suavidad sujete su brazo causando que se sobresaltara y abriera sus cristalinos ojos de golpe, me miro un par de segundos para despues avalansarse sobre mi abrazandome y hundiendo su rostro contra mi pecho.  
Mi corazon se aceleraba a cada segundo, en respuesta solo correspondi aquel abrazo frotando su espalda y acariciando su cabeza mientras aquel temblor en su cuerpo se iba disipando.  
-perdoname Ericchi... por favor... perdoname- le decia en casi un susurro mientras seguia acariciando su cabeza, aspirando su fresca y dulce fragancia que habia extrañado todo este tiempo.  
-Nozomi...- la escuche susurrar tambien, el frio se habia ido y se habia convertido en una calida bruma que se llebaba el dolor.  
\- me equivoque, fui egoista sin pensar en que te lastimaria... no me quede a tu lado incluso despues de eso... lo siento Ericchi...- volvia a hablar, ella sin separarse de mi parecia solo escucharme, como si me pidiera que prosiguiera lo cual hice... esta era mi oportunidad de decirle lo que sentia...  
-tu mirar siempre era para ella... solo la veias a ella, yo siempre estube celosa de eso... siempre... quise que de tus labios, aunque fuese solo una vez dijeran "prefiero pasar mas tiempo contigo" pero... si algo andaba mal... tu respuesta era ella- proseguia mis palabras tratando de no llorar  
-no me quedaba otra que escuchar y callar, toda esa impotencia me hacia llorar cada noche, pero estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo si eso te hacia feliz, una vez mas me equivoque...Maki solo te lastimaba, y cuando supe que no eras la unica, decidi buscarla para ponerla en su lugar- continuaba sin parar un solo momento, estaba nerviosa, pero no habia ya vuelta atras.  
-yo... ese dia abofetee a Maki, supe que solo te buscaba para usarte, no pude soportar que alguien jugara con tus sentimientos, despues se me echo ecima... ella aun olia a ti... mi cuerpo me domino en ese momento... y la deje hacer lo que se le bino en gana... soy lo peor- dije aquello y Ericchi por primera vez levanto la mirada un momento mirandome con aquellos llorosos orbes color azul, yo sentia que incluso ella podia sentir sobre mi pecho el palpitar de mi corazon...  
\- yo nunca quise hacerte daño Ericchi, nunca podria, yo prefiero cargar con tu dolor... odio verte triste, odio verte llena de insertidumbre... odio verte llorar, odio verte en brazos de alguien mas... odio que no seas mia... pero lo que siento es mas fuerte, tanto que estaria dispuesta a esperar lo que sea necesario y aguantar todo eso por verte feliz- tras decir eso hice una pequeña pausa mirando el sonrojado rostro de mi hermosa Terpsircorp.  
-yo... te amo Ericchi- finalice aquello mirando como el rubor de mi linda rusa aumentaba y su rostro cambiaba a una expresion de sorpresa.  
Un trueno mas resonaba en la habitacion, ella nuevamente se sobresalto volviendo a aferrarse a mi con suficiente fuerza para acerme caer y quedar sobre mi cuerpo abrazada a mi.  
-N...Nozomi!... yo...no me entristesi por Maki... al principio pense que era eso... pero... tambien me equivoque... lo que entristecia era pensar en que era mi culpa haberte echo llegara eso... tenia miedo de hablar contigo...- me dijo ella con voz temblorosa, estaba muy asustada.  
Lentamente senti como ella comenzo a moverse, se incorporo un poco y con lentitud se acerco mas a mi rostro, mirandome de cerca, lo unico que escuchaba era el caer de la tormentosa lluvia y nuestros corazones... lentamente acerco su rostro al mio a cada segundo acortando la distancia entre ambas... su respiracion golpeaba contra mi rostro... ante aquello solo cerre los ojos... sintiendo sus labios juntarse con los mios lentamente... llenos de suabidad... llenos de anhelo...  
Un corto beso que dio fin con la misma lentitud con la que habia comenzado... mire a Ericchi quien me dedico solo una tenue sonrisa.  
-yo tambien te amo... Nozomi- finalizo aquello Ericchi y volvio a abrazarme.  
No podia creerlo... ella me beso! Ella me ama tambien!  
En respuesta solo la abrace con fuerza pegandola mas a mi cuerpo.  
-gracias Ericchi... por quedarte a mi lado...- finalice depositando un beso mas sobre su frente y disfrutando de nuestro calido abrazo, que daba inicio a un anhelado amor.

NOZOMI POV END

(30 minutos antes)  
Ya habia terminado ese ridiculo ensayo asi que quise darme prisa en entregarlo para volver al dormitorio, despuws de todo Nico y yo quedamos de dar una vuelta por el campus despues de clase, el cielo se veia nublado y seguro lloveria por lo que quise apresurarme.

Llegue a aquel salon donde la maestra estaba sentada tomando algo de cafe y al verme sonrio ampliamente.  
\- disculpe la demora, aqui entrego mi ensayo- le decia con normalisad entregandole aquel fajo de hojas.  
Sin decirme palabra alguna solo lo tomo y comenzo a revisarlo, razos, esta tardandose.  
Ella cerro aquel ensayo y volvio su vista asia mi, sonriendo nuevamente.  
\- impecable, bien hecho Nishikino-san, se nota que Nishikino sensei es tu madre...- me dijo aquello... es raro que a cada que puede sac de tema a mi madre.  
-quisiera preguntarle algo...- dije aquello un poco dudosa.  
-adelante-me respondio sin mas.  
-¿que clase de relacion tenia con mi madre- le pregunte y su expresion enseguida cambio.  
Por alguna razon tenia un mal presentimiento ante esto, pero ya se lo pregunte, no hay de otra mas que escucharla.  
\- yo fui alumna de tu madre cuando entre a estudiar, ella nos daba biologia, era extraordinaria, a menudo hablabamos despues de clases, de alguna manera siempre me dio animos de seguir adelante con mis estudios... el estar con ella hacia que me sintiera bien- me dijo aquello podiendose de pie y acercandose a la puerta, al llegar ahi solo se quedo parada de espaldas.  
\- yo sin darme cuenta me enamore de ella... asi que dime algo Nishikino...- me dijo aquello causando sorpresa en mi con trabajo pase saliba y me dispuse a hablar.  
-¿que cosa?- pregunte un poco insegura, mi mal presentimiento se hacia cada vez mas amplio.  
Algo me sobresalto y fue el echo que las lucez cesaron dejandonos en una casi obscuridad repentinamente.  
-¿Tsuda sensei?- dije aquello tratando de verla entre la obscuridad.  
¿como ocurrio? No lo se, solo de un momento a otro me encontraba acorralada por ella contra el escritorio... su mirada iluminada por la poca luz de la noche estaba llena de lujuria.  
\- ¿es verdad que eres buena en la cama?- me dijo aquello que me callo como agua fria.  
-¿qu...quien ha dicho eso?- le pregunte con completa sorpresa y verguenza por su cercania, note que solo sonrio ante eso.  
-las paredes escuchan aqui Nishikino...asi que se una buena chica... enseñale a tu maestra- dijo aquello acercando sus labios a los mios... ella esta tentandome ...  
Junto sus labios con los mios, moviendolos con un poco de brusquedad... sabian a la mas dulce fresa... estaba disfrutandolos realmente...  
Se separo de mi y me sonrio nuevamente con completa satisfaccion.  
-...¿porque yo?... ¿por las sujerencias de aquellas a las que deguste?- pregunte un poco extaciada de aquel beso...  
-porque siempre tube deseos de Nishikino sensei... pero me rechazo... ahora que tu, su viva imagen e hija esta aqui, es lo que quiero...- me dijo y volvio a besarme esta vez en el cuello, sintiendo aquella agradable sensacion recorrermi piel.  
Estaba siendo invadida nuevamente por la lujuria, tan solo hiba a recostarla en el escritorio y a hacer lo que deceaba.  
En un movimiento rapido tome el control e hice lo que pense, recostarla contra el escritorio.  
Un gran rayo retumbo las ventanas e ilumino de un momento a otro el salon.  
Mi respiracion estaba agitada y solo me incline sobre ella poco a poco biendo su gran y pervertida sonrisa...  
\- ¿que deseas hacer Nishikino?- me pregunto con voz seductora.  
Cuando ya estube tan cerca de uno de sus oidos lo bese un poco sintiendo como se estremecia, tras eso me acerque para que pudiera escuchar mi deseo...  
-lo que quiero sensei... es... que la persona que amo se de cuenta que cambiare por ella- dije aquello con voz satisfactoria separandome por completo de ella y alejandome del escritorio mientras aun respiraba con algo de pesades.  
Un rayo mas resonaba nuevamente iluminando el salon dejando al descubierto una mujer llena de confucion y decepcion mirardome sentada en aquel escritorio.  
-¿que?... Nishikino... ¿estas rechazandome tambien?- dijo aquello con una voz irritada, yo solo suspire...  
\- no rechazo a nadie... solo no quiero volver a jugar con los sentimientos de los demas, lo siento sensei... pero yo estoy enamorada de alguien mas- dije aquello con una sonrisa.  
-entonces no jugaras mas he?... ¿por una idiota dejas el placer carnal?- me dijo ella sin moverse un momento de donde se encontraba sentada y me miraba furiosa.  
\- puede que sea una idiota... pero es MI idiota- finalice aquello saliendo de aquel salon dejando a una frustrada y desconcertada mujer que solo me llevaba siete años de diferencia.

Caminaba con total tranquilidad hacia mi dormitorio, despues de todo afuera habia un dilubio total, seguro Eri debe estar aterrada... la obscuridad debe seguir asustandola.  
Al llegar a mi dormitorio entre con total normalidad tratando de no golpearme con nada y miraba con dijicultad, ahora mismo era cuando necesitaba calmarme ya que el encuentro de hace un momento me tenia bastante caliente, el hecho de averlo rechazado no significaba que no me hubiera prendido... rayos no puedo tomar una ducha fria ahora...  
Solo me dispuse a tomar mis auriculares y recostarme a escuchar algo de musica.  
Estaba comenzando a dormirme cuando una estruendosa aparicion causo que me incorporara de golpe.  
-Ni...Nico-chan! ¿porque entras haciendo un escandolo total?- pregunte a la resien llegada que parecia agitada.  
-ha! Ma...Maki-chan ya estas aqui...- me dijo aquello con una voz temblorosa... que extraño.  
-¿donde mas estaria?... mas bien, ¿porque te vez tan agitada?- pregunte a Nico quien retiro un par de mechones de su rostro y volvio a su postura acostumbrada.  
-por nada en especia... no pienses que corria porque me asustan los truenos- me dijo aquello sonando completamente obvia ante la tormenta de afuera.  
\- seguro...- dije aquello sin interes alguno y antes de volverme a colocar mis auriculares un gran trueno, posiblemente el mas fuerte de aquella noche, resono causando que el vidrio de las ventanas resonara.  
Fue tan espontaneo al percatarme que aquel ruidoso estruendo habia causado que Nico-chan quedara casi sobre mi abrazada.  
-Ni...Nico-chan... no puedo respirar...- dije aquello dificultosamente ya que sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y su peso sobre mi regaso me lo impedia.  
-...lo...lo siento!- me dijo separandose por completo de mi y acomodando su ropa.  
-no crei que te asustara la lluvia- le dije aquello mientras recuperaba algo de aire y la miraba entre la obscuridad.  
-claro que no! Ya no soy una Niña- me dijo aquello replicante.  
Un nuevo trueno volvio a invadir la habitacion causando que ella nuevamente se acercara hasta mi, pero esta vez no se abrazo a mi.  
-seguro eres toda una niña de 20 años- dije aquello para molestarla mas.  
-deja de burlarte- me grito aquello y se avalanzo sobre mi golpeandome con una almohada.  
Yo solo comence a reirme tras aquella juguetona e infantil accion, sus golpes los resivi casi todos ya que ella debido a la obscuridad no podia ver por donde me llovian aquellos golpes.  
-muy bien ya entendi! Deja de golpearme!- dije aquello entre risas, pero ella no se detuvo.  
Un trueno mas resono causando que ella se detubiera un momento, fue entonces cuando aproveche para quitarmela de encima, con una embestida de mi cadera hice que se levantara y me gire haciendo que ella callera sobre la cama, esta vez solo la sujete de las manos aferrandola a la cama.  
-mira como me has despeinado- le dije ya que sentia mi cabello golpear contra mi cara.  
-no puedo ver tonta, esta obscuro- me respondio con voz gruñona.  
Solo la mire un momento, claramente podia verla entre la obscuridad..  
Ese hermoso rostro que comensaba a sonrojarse tras mirarme tambien, aquellos hermosos ojos carmin que brillaban con la poca iluminacion de la luna... un ambiente en el que las gotas de lluvia se habian convertido en nuestra melodia.  
Podia escuchar su palpitar, casi a la par con el mio... era un momento unico en el que nuestras miradas se entrelazaban en una danza especial...  
Nuestro palpitar era mas fuerte tras cada segundo mirandonos  
Lentamente solte sus manos y las ponia de par en par al lado de su cabeza sobre la suave almohada.  
Ella lentamente dirigio sus manos libres hacia mi cuello y lo rodeo con estas sin dejar de mirarme un solo segundo, estaba nerviosa... no estaba segura de lo que estaria a punto de ocurrir...  
Lentamente comenzo a acercarme a ella misma, tanto que comenzaba a sentir su tibia respiración chocar contra mi rostro.  
Una dulce y tierna coneccion se habia dado, mis labios estaban besando los suyos con lentitud, un calido e increible rose que comenzaba a volverme loca... si las cosas continuaban... no seria capaz de detenerme...  
Rapidamente me incorpore de golpe separandome de aquel beso y desvie la mirada de la suya.  
-pe...perdon Nico-chan... no puedo...-dije aquello sin quitarme de encima de ella, no resivi respuesta...  
-¿porque no puedes?- me dijo ella por fin y yo me negava rotundamente a mirarla.  
-por que... no quiero que pienses que solo busco sexo... yo quiero ir realmente enserio, no estoy jugando esta vez... por eso...-dije aquello aun sin mirarla, cuando una risa proveniente de ella causo que la mirara... nuevamente tenia una hermosa vista de ella, tan bella figura iluminada por la luz de la luna.  
-sabia que no me decepcionarias Maki-chan... diste un gran paso adelante siendo sincera conmigo- me dijo aquello como si se tratara de algun tipo de prueva...  
Tras aquello nuevamente nuestras miradas parecian encontrarse otra vez fundiendose la una con la otra.  
-entonces... ¿que hacemos ahora?-pregunte en un suave susurro, Nico solo se mantubo mirandome sin hacer nada por un momento.  
-...decide rapido...-me susurro tambien...¿que era lo correcto esta vez?  
Entonces solo me retire lentamente de ella sentandome en la cama y quedando frente a ella solo mirandola.  
Ella se incorporo lentamente tambien mirandome algo confundida por un minimo segundo para despues empujarme de vuelta haciendo que esta vez fuera yo quien quedaba recostada y Nico en un movimiento rapido solo se sento sobre mi regazo y sujetaba con ambas manos mis hombros...  
-esta vez decidiste mal Maki-chan... tendre que castigarte...-Nico dijo eso en una muy seductora voz que causo un estallido de emociones dentro de mi... nuevamente sentia mi corazon latir con gran fuerza.  
A cambio solo coloque mis manos sobre sus caderas lista para lo que venia.  
-quiero ser tu amor Nro. 1 Maki-chan-...

* * *

**no me odien! D: **


	10. Chapter 10 la primera en tu corazon

**sexy capitulo en viernes! :3 wow ame la llegada masiva de reviews *w* los amo pervertidos que quieren leer Yuri hard :3**

**bueno aquí les tengo este cap que uf... maso que no saliera de las galerías de E-Hentai todo el dia :s pero al fin pude pensar en algo y salio esto, el lemmon mas largo que he escrito en mi vida :3**

**sale gentesita nos leemos el lunes se les quiere y gracias por leerme nos leemos el lunes :D BANZAI!**

* * *

**Flash back**

-Te amo- era la voz de Nico-chan confesándome su amor….. yo no podía creerlo pero hacia que mi corazón latiera con tanta fuerza….

-….. no juegues con eso idiota!...- le dije arruinando por completo su confesión en aquel entonces.

-no estoy jugando! Cabeza de tomate! De verdad….yo….. te amo- tras repetir aquello desvió su mirada de la mía sonrojándose, entonces…. Supe que ella iba muy enserio.

-Nico-chan…..-

-vamos….. di algo…. Lo que sea….-

-tengo que pensar en ello… no soy una persona fácil de complacer….-

-entonces me esforzare! Seré la persona que te merezca…. Siempre y cuando…. Maki-chan me de la oportunidad-

-está bien….. Solo no hagas nada estúpido que me deje en vergüenza-

-no lo prometo-

.

Pasaban los días, Nico-chan era bastante detallista, cuidaba cualquier cosa para procurar agradarme, cada día me sorprendía más.

-Nico-chan, ¿te importaría salir de tu escondite? Parases acosadora-

-es que…. Me encontré esta rosa en mi camino y ¿sabes que me dijo?-

-¿qué cosa te dijo?-

-me dijo que quería estar con alguien tan hermosa como ella, y sabes que le dije?-

-¿Qué le dijiste?-

-que conocía a una persona realmente hermosa y maravillosa, con la que haría en conjunto perfecto y deleitaría a cualquiera que las mirase-

Fue entonces cuando salió de su escondite con una rosa roja en sus manos y dedicándome una gran sonrisa, solo llego hasta mí y me la ofreció. Recuerdo que en aquel entonces sonreí de gran manera….. Me hacía tan feliz…

.

Siempre se esforzaba, no cabía duda….. Era una idiota la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando estaba solo conmigo era la persona más dulce que pude conocer….. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo supe….. Me había enamorado.

-Nico-chan…. Aquí estabas-

-Si, estaba por ir a buscarte para volver a casa-

-está bien…. Pero antes….. Tengo algo importante que decirte-

-¿Huh? ¿Qué cosa es?-

-yo, he pensado mucho lo que me dijiste, he valorado el esfuerzo y la atención que has puesto en convencerme de darte una oportunidad….. y… tengo ya mi respuesta-

-¿Qué dices entonces?

-…. Si,….. si quiero estar contigo…-

Tras aquellas palabras pude ver cuán iluminado se veía su rostro, se había puesto muy feliz y solo corrió hasta mí y me abrazo, sus pequeños brazos rodeándome y causando que me inclinara un poco para abrazarla también…. En ese momento trato de besarme…. Pero era tan pronto que moví la cabeza para que sus labios aterrizaran sobre mi mejilla.

¿Qué pasa?... ¿no quieres besarme?-

-…no es eso…. Es solo…. Que es muy pronto…..-

-ha….. Que problemática eres-

Las chicas me aconsejaban, después de todo no pudimos guardar el secreto de ellas mucho tiempo….. Unas decían que si la quería, aceptara un pequeño beso, que no aria mal….. Y otras decían que debía esperar.

-Maki-chan… ¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera tu primer beso?-

-¿heh?!... deja de hacer preguntas incomodas tonta!-

-vamos….. Es solo que… soy tu novia y….. Llevamos un mes saliendo… un largo mes en el que solo beso tu mejilla y tú la mía…-

-….. Yo….. Sigo pensando en que es muy pronto-

-ha… muy bien… entonces seguiré esperando…. Esperaría lo que fuera por ti…-

En ese momento ella solo se giró y siguió caminando a la par conmigo…. No pregunto nada más….. de verdad que respetaba los altos que marcaba….. la distancia…. Todo…

-¿sabes?... no me importaría que fuese un gran lugar, o en una cena romántica….. Algo que si me importaría y me aria feliz…. Es que ese primer beso, fuera espontaneo... Cálido….. y que tenga tu esencia impregnada… que sea un beso único en el mundo, un beso de Nico-chan y solo eso-

-Maki-chan….-

En ese momento…. Pudo haber sido mi perfecto primer beso, lamentablemente había mucha gente en los alrededores como para que sucediera…. Solo se despidió y se fue…

.

Un tiempo después, en una soleada tarde, donde el sonido a lo lejos de las alumnas, y un poco de la fauna, era el único sonido que nos profanaba. Nico-chan y yo tomamos el almuerzo juntas, y tras terminar de comer, recosté mi cabeza sobre sus piernas, sintiendo paz completa, disfrutando nuestro tiempo juntas.

-Maki-chan… ¿te importaría si cierras los ojos?-

-¿para qué?-

-prepare un postre especial para ti, pero quiero que sea sorpresa, así que…-

-bien, lo are-

Fue ahí, donde cerré los ojos…. Lo recuerdo… mi respiración era la única cosa que escuchaba junto al canto de los pájaros, el suave sonido de las hojas de los arboles moverse, acompañado de un suave y a la vez fresco viento acariciando mi rostro, esa sensación era tan agradable, tanto que llenaría de paz a cualquiera.

Me negaba a abrir los ojos ya que era una sensación grata con solo sentirla y olfatearla, era como si estuviese en un hermoso sueño, pronto sentí el cálido rosar de alguien sobre mi frente retirando un par de cabellos desordenados de mi rostro y tras eso un cálido sentir en mis labios, …..un tímido pero a la vez agradable beso, aquel de otros labios con un sabor dulce.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos y al terminar de aclarar mi vista se dirigió a la persona que me había permitido descansar sobre su regazo y le dio una suave caricia a mi rostro, esa pequeña e inconfundible figura que me dedicaba una sonrisa y posaba con delicadeza sus orbes carmín sobre mis orbes violeta…

-_Maki-chan… ¿te importa si te beso una vez más?- _

_-_Ni…..Nico-chan…. Me…. Me be…. Besaste…-

-¿te gusto el postre?... ¿Fue lo que esperabas?-

-fue muy dulce…. Y maravilloso…. Fue más de lo que hubiera imaginado…-

Fue el momento perfecto… sin duda ella me sorprendía cada día con su ternura, era la primer persona que había llamado mi atención, la primer persona en ser valiente confesándome sus sentimientos de frente… la primera en hacer que mi mundo se volviera tan maravilloso, aquella con la que compartí la mejor parte de mi vida hasta ahora, _… la primera en mi corazón…._

**Fin Flashback**

**.**

-Maki-chan…. Quiero ser tu amor Nro. 1-

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras de sus labios, y mirarme de aquella seductora manera…..causo un desborde de emociones en mi interior, un fuerte palpitar en mi pecho… uno que solo ella me provocaba.

Se inclinó lentamente acercando sus labios a los míos, estando tan próxima a ellos, los unió una vez más, dejándome saborear su labial de cereza…. Justo como el de la primera vez….

Suaves movimientos de nuestros labios que se anhelaban de una inexplicable manera cesaron….. Se retiró un poco de mis labios, pero se mantuvo aun lo suficientemente cerca como para que nuestras frentes se tocaran, ella ya comenzaba a respirar pesadamente.

-quiero expresarte… todo lo que siento….. De una nueva manera….- me susurro sin moverse de donde se encontraba.

Nuevamente juntamos nuestros labios, besándonos con más calma que hace un momento, pero con la misma pasión que antes, entrando en contacto con nuestras lenguas, degustando el sabor la una de la otra.

Entre aquel beso, trate de comenzar a poner en acción mis manos, pero algo las detuvo….. Nico aun me tenía sujeta contra la cama, era ahora cuando me percataba de ello!

-…Maki-chan quiere adelantarse he?...- me dijo con voz graciosa y dándome un pequeño beso más.

-… suéltame…- le susurre entre aquel beso y ella solo se separó de mi quedando sentada todavía sobre mi cadera y sonriéndome.

-no te muevas….. Esta vez solo quédate quieta, yo haré todo...- me susurro otra vez, sonriendo sin parar.

-… bien…- fue mi única respuesta y tras ser liberada por ella deje que mis manos permanecieran completamente quietas.

Nico comenzó a dirigir sus manos hacia la parte superior de los botones de mi camisa color violeta, desabotonándolo una por una y tras cada botón abierto rozaba con sus dedos mi piel, causando que me estremeciera.

Cuando llego al último y abrió por completo mi camisa, dirigió sus manos a la parte posterior de mi torso deslizando con sus dedos desde mi cadera hasta mis costillas….. Eso se sentía tan bien que quería que lo repitiera…

Tras aquella acción, se quedó un momento mirando mi torso y note como su sonrojo aumento e incluso como paso con dificultad saliva para después colocar sus dos manos sobre mis pechos los cuales aún eran cubiertos por mi sujetador negro.

Lentamente presionaba un poco con sus manos, sin apartar en ningún momento la vista de aquella parte de mi cuerpo, nuevamente se inclinó sobre mí sin dejar de presionar mi busto en algunas ocasiones para comenzar a besar mi cuello….. Ella esta succionando mi piel…. Se sentía muy bien, mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar con fuerza tras cada caricia que Nico-chan estaba dándome.

Era una pena el tener que quedarme quieta, sin duda quería devorarla pero por ahora cumpliría con su capricho.

Con la misma timidez que hace un momento, comenzó a meter sus manos dentro de mi sostén, tocando directamente mis pechos…. No lo entendía, esto se sentía diferente a todo lo demás, esto era mil veces mejor, sus pequeñas, cálidas e inexpertas manos eran las que me tocaban….. Las manos de Nico-chan…

Sentí como hacia círculos con sus dedos cobre mis pechos, eso era nuevo… a cambio solo accedí a un movimiento poniendo mis manos en sus mejillas y acercándola a mi rostro para besarla una vez más, un nuevo juego de roses daba inicio, sus labios eran tan dulces e irresistibles, tanto que di un pequeño mordisco sobre ellos.

Nico saco sus manos del interior de mi sostén y nuevamente se quedó solo sentada sobre mis caderas, ella prosiguió retirando su propia camisa color amarillo dejándome ver su terso y bello torso al descubierto también, no pude resistirlo y enseguida toque aquella blanca piel que ante el rose de mis dedos se estremeció por completo.

-Ah…. Espera….. Dije que no te movieras…- me susurro de nuevo Nico aferrando nuevamente mis manos a la cama…. Que injusto….

No dije nada, solo me quede nuevamente inmóvil esperando a que prosiguiera, Nico-chan solo dirigió esta vez sus manos a mi espalda desabrochando mi sostén y cuidadosamente lo deslizo fuera, dejando completamente desnudo mi torso, su cara se puso aún más roja tras mirarme en aquellas condiciones que también me avergonzaban un poco, aun parecía tímida, por lo que tome una de sus manos y la bese dando un pequeño mordisco a uno de sus dedos.

Como si mi acción anterior le diera valor, comenzó a inclinarse una vez más sobre mí, esta vez en dirección a mi pecho atrapando uno con sus labios….. dios! Eran tan suaves.

Con sus labios y ayuda de una de sus manos estimulaba aquella parte que a pesar de tener acciones inexpertas hacían que me estremeciera con facilidad ¿será porque es Nico-chan quien lo hace?

Me mantenía completamente concentraba en lo que sentía, hasta que comencé a sentir que su mano libre acariciaba mis muslos de arriba abajo… era increíble…. Ella tenía cuidado con cualquier caricia y eso lo hacía especial….. su mano se comenzó a dirigir despacio al interior de mis pantalones esta vez palpando mi intimidad sobre mi ropa interior.

-….ah….. Nico-chan….- aquello salió de mi involuntariamente, pero era casi inevitable, unas pocas caricias habían bastado para excitarme lo suficiente…

-quiero escucharte más….. Maki-chan….- fue lo único que dijo liberando por fin mi pecho y nuevamente subió hasta mi cuello para seguir besándolo mientras deslizaba por fin sus dedos dentro de mi ropa interior tocándome directamente.

-Maki….. Se siente… muy caliente….. ¿Está bien eso?-me pregunto repentinamente, lo que me desconcertó un momento.

-…Mmm… si…. Es normal…-fue mi única respuesta y nuevamente volví a concentrar mi atención en las caricias que mi cuerpo estaba recibiendo, y aunque Nico solo moviera sus dedos de arriba a abajo, se sentía bien, sus caricias eran únicas.

Ella permaneció de esa manera un momento un poco prolongado, por lo que perdí algo de sensibilidad ante sus caricias, levante un poco la cabeza para mirarla y parecía nerviosa sin razón alguna, fue entonces cuando rompí la regla y me levante por completo quedando sentada frente a ella quien retiro su mano de mi entre pierna y me miro tímida nuevamente.

-¿no se siente….. Bien?- me pregunto aquello de una sumamente encantadora manera.

-no es eso….. Es solo que… ¿podrías hacer muchas otras cosas, sabes?- le dije dedicándole una leve sonrisa para darle más confianza.

-….. Realmente…. No sé qué más hacer…..- me contesto con un rostro lleno de pena, entonces solo pensé un momento.

-ya veo… es la primera vez que haces esto…..- le dije y ella aún más avergonzada que antes solo asintió.

Solo la mire un momento… el fervor dentro de mí ya no podía más, solo me abalance sobre de ella esta vez siendo yo quien sujetaba sus muñecas y besaba su cuello con cuidado, tratando de hacer que fuese el beso más placentero que haya dado hasta ahora, podía sentir su piel erizarse contra mis labios.

-E…espera!... estas moviéndote… no es justo!- dijo aquello removiéndose un poco al seguir sintiendo mis labios contra su suave y blanca piel.

-me canse de esperar, ahora déjame enseñarte como se hace- dije aquello sonriéndole con completa satisfacción, fue entonces cuando al besar su piel comenzaba a bajar lentamente beso, tras beso, aprovechando cada centímetro de su piel para saborearla…

Ella dejo de luchar por liberarse y simplemente dejo que actuara como bien sabía hacerlo yo. Tope algo con mis labios y estaba estorbándome….. Su sujetador rosa.

Con mis brazos la levante un poco de la cintura, y con ayuda de ella misma hice que se diera la vuelta, quedando Nico recostada boca abajo dejándome ver una linda y femenina espalda, era la figura perfecta….. Solo por ser Nico-chan lo era…

El palpitar de mi corazón no cesaba, y antes de empezar a tocarla aspire aire y después me incline sobre ella un poco pudiendo dar pequeños besos a su espalda, tras el primero note como dio un pequeño salto y nuevamente su piel comenzó a erizarse, eso me encantaba.

Dirigí mis manos hacia el broche de su sujetador y sin más lo deshice deslizándolo lentamente fuera de ella, repitiendo lo de hace un momento hice que se diera la vuelta y dejara a mi vista su torso rosado y desnudo.

Note que enseguida de quedar al descubierto su mirada me evito y su rostro estaba encendido, era increíble ver cuán rápido se sonrojaba, lentamente solo me incline sobre ella y con mis labios atrape uno de sus pechos a la vez que aspiraba aquella suave y dulce fragancia de su piel… estaba enloqueciéndome.

-ah….Maki….chan….. No muerdas….ahí….- la escuche exclamar con una aguda voz tras haber rosado con mis dientes su pezón, no lo había podido evitar.

No respondí y trate de ser más gentil con ella, después de todo era su primera vez….. Quería que fuera especial.

Con mis labios acariciaba sus pechos por turnos, mientras con mis manos acariciaba sus costados con pequeños roses, estaba segura que eso le agradaba ya que desde hace un rato atrás había comenzado a jadear y su piel se estremecía con facilidad.

Ya era hora de comenzar con la mejor parte, por lo que dirigí una de mis manos hasta su pecho y desde en medio de este, con mi dedo comencé a deslizarlo hacia abajo pasando en medio de su pecho, su estómago, vientre y al final deteniéndome a la orilla de sus pantalones cortos…. No me detendría, así que solo me dispuse a desabrocharlo con cuidado y tras haberlo hecho, Nico-chan coloco sus brazos rodeando mi cuello una vez más haciendo que la mirara de cerca.

-….seré gentil… te lo prometo…-le susurre mirándola con amor, era lo que sentía en ese momento, era tan diferente al juego… esto era real.

-….Bi…. bien…- fue lo único que me contesto y me atrajo hacia sí misma comenzando a besarme nuevamente, mientras jugábamos con nuestros labios comencé a deslizar una de mis manos dentro de su ropa interior palpando su húmeda entrepierna directamente.

Un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios haciendo que su tibio aliento chocara con uno de mis oídos a la vez, se abrazaba con un poco más de fuerza a mi cuello manteniendo nuestra cercanía, tanto que sentía el rosar de sus pechos con los míos.

Aquella mano que palpaba ahora prosiguió a trabajar con dos de mis dedos los cuales recorrían cada centímetro de aquella zona de Nico-chan quien tras cada movimiento se aferraba más a nuestro abrazo.

-….Ah!...Mmmm….. Ah….- los labios de Nico-chan era lo único que exclamaban contra mi oído y eso solo lograba excitarme mas…. Quería más! Más de ella!

Detuve mis dedos cuando llegaron hasta su erecto clítoris presionando este un par de veces causando gemidos más sonoros de Nico, tal vez….. ya podía entrar…. Por lo que con completo cuidado comencé a empujar uno solo de mis dedos dentro de ella, notando como arqueaba un poco la espalda tras aquello, sentía cuan caliente se sentía por dentro.

Me levante un poco para ver su rostro un momento, ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados… me preocupaba el hecho de lastimarla.

-Nico-chan… ¿estás bien?- le pregunte con preocupación, lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, mirándome completamente avergonzada.

-…lo estoy… sigue…- fue su única respuesta y una leve sonrisa en su rostro me dio la seguridad de continuar.

Procurando no tocar otro lado, emprendí a mover mi dedo acariciando la parte de arriba de su interior masajeando desde adentro su clítoris, note rápidamente como ella frunció el ceño tras aquella acción.

-AH! Espera!- se quejó tras aquello, causando que me detuviera por completo.

-perdón…. ¿duele?- le pregunte y ella afortunadamente negó con la cabeza.

-no pero….. Vas muy rápido….. Eso fue mucho…- me dijo con una voz más tranquila.

-bien- finalice tanta platica y nuevamente hice que se recostara por completo.

Las caricias anteriores, efectivamente eran muy estimulantes y no era momento de usarlas, entonces solo emprendí a mover mis dedos dentro y fuera de ella, tras pasar un momento más me aventure a introducir un segundo dedo lo cual pareció serle más placentero de esta manera seria más despacio nuestro ritmo y podríamos disfrutar más.

Tras un minuto de penetrarla por fin retire mi mano de aquella zona y lentamente sujetando su cadera, comencé a deslizar su pantalón fuera viendo por primera vez su cuerpo completamente desnudo… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué siento tanta emoción y nervios a la vez? Si esto sigue así mi corazón va a salirse de mi pecho…

Nico-chan se cubrió con sus manos y nuevamente desviaba su mirada de la mía que la buscaba a cada segundo que pasaba, con calidez tome su mano y la retire de la zona que trataba de cubrir, dedicándole una mirada otra vez deposite un beso en esta.

-no te avergüences de tu desnudes… Nico-chan…. Eres la persona más bella que mis ojos han visto- dije aquello causando que su rostro se encendiera de nuevo.

-Tu…. Tu también…. Desnúdate….- me contesto espontáneamente ella…. Por primera vez me daba vergüenza el hecho de desnudarme en este tipo de situaciones… Nico-chan….. ¿Vez lo que causas en mí?

Solo obedecí a su petición y termine por retirar el resto de mi ropa quedando justo como ella, completamente desnuda.

Me senté frente a ella y tome uno de sus pies, ella parecía no entender que planeaba hacer así que comencé con un pequeño juego. Bese el empeine de su pie y beso tras beso comenzaba a subí hasta su rodilla, después a su muslo y al llegar a su cadera me detuve un momento.

-cierra los ojos si te sientes avergonzada- le dije y ella solo asintió….. Como lo espere ella cerro sus ojos sin esperar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Pronto separe sus piernas de par en par inclinándome un poco, recorriendo con mis labios el costado interior de sus piernas y comenzaba a subir, nuevamente dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos tras cada beso… estoy deseosa de ver su reacción cuando llegue al centro.

El último beso fue dado sobre sus ingles …. Le dedique una rápida mira y tras eso aventure mis labios en su entrepierna obteniendo un fuerte gemido de Nico-chan

-AH!...Mmm… ¿Qué haces?... AH!... co….con tu boca….. no….-dejo salir entre gemidos aquello, sin embargo no causo que me detuviera a cambio solo proseguí lamiendo aquella zona con completa satisfacción.

En esta ocasión probé algo un poco nuevo para el sexo oral, y esperando la mejor de las reacciones atrape su clítoris con mis labios y mientras lo estimulaba lamiéndolo daba también pequeñas succiones, Nico ahogo un gemido cubriendo su boca con una mano y con la otra se aferraba a las sabanas.

Mientras continuaba repitiendo el movimiento de mis labios estimulando su intimidad, palpe un poco sobre la cama topando su mano aferrada a las sabanas….. Sujete suavemente su mano sintiendo como ella enseguida entrelazo sus dedos con los míos…. De verdad que esta ocasión era especial.

Las constantes contracciones que sentía de su entrepierna eran increíbles al igual que sus sonoros gemidos que me llenaban de satisfacción… yo era la causa de que ahora mismo estuviera retorciéndose de placer. Pronto terminaría por lo que deje de lamer aquella zona y nuevamente la penetre con dos de mis dedos en un movimiento rápido, quería mirar su rostro cuando terminara.

Lo que espere ocurrió por fin y aquella expresión que puso en su rostro al hacerlo me sobre éxito… no era suficiente para mí todavía….

Me incline un poco sobre ella besándola mientras notaba que aun jadeaba y el sudor en su cuerpo comenzaba a notarse un poco.

-….¿qué rayos…fue eso?...- fue lo único que dijo mientras trataba de recuperar su ritmo respiratorio.

-Nico-chan…. Eso fue hacer el amor….- le conteste besando sus labios una vez más, y retirando un par de mechones de su negro cabello de su rostro.

Me miraba…. Como si quisiera decir algo, pero le avergonzara hacerlo, después de todo este tiempo que ha transcurrido a seguido obscuro y lloviendo, tal vez se sienta asustada por eso.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte después de todo quería que estuviera completamente satisfecha.

-ummm bueno….. No, nada…. Olvídalo- me dijo dejándome en duda cada vez más.

-vamos dime que es lo que quieres, cumpliré lo que desees- conteste tomando una de sus manos y depositando un rápido beso en ella.

-bien…. Mmm…¿Podrías…. Convertirte en una….conmigo?- aquello causo que mi rostro se enrojeciera en gran manera… solo había hecho esto una vez….. Pero….. Si era lo que quería…. Así seria.

Solo asentí ante su petición y me levante sobre mis rodillas frente a ella quien permaneció recostada completamente y sin retirar mi mirada de la suya separe sus piernas, permitiéndome colocarme en medio de estas. Cuando ya estuve entre estas pase una de mis piernas sobre una de las de ella quedando al costado de su cadera y sujetando su otra pierna la levante y flexione hacia arriba de una manera en la que esta rodeara mi cadera y podría sujetarla con mis manos sin ningún problema y si me cansaba esta descansaría sobre mi otra pierna con la que me sostenía, era el enlace perfecto donde nuestras intimidades se rosaban frente a frente.

Antes de comenzar a moverme le dedique una sonrisa la cual ella me devolvió enseguida, después con movimientos lentos de mi cadera comencé a embestirla de la manera más suave que pude, el rosar de mi cuerpo con el suyo me hacía darme cuenta de cuan elevada se encontraba su temperatura…. Era increíble.

Ver el movimiento de su cuerpo entero tras cada embestida era tan bello de mirar….. Tanto que quería hacerlo más rápido, prosiguiendo a lo último, comencé a mover mi cadera un poco más rápido notando que nuevamente comenzaba a tomar las sabanas entre sus manos y comenzaba a salir los jadeos de sus labios otra vez.

-…..Ah!... es….AH!...increible…..- dijo manteniendo firme su mirada sobre la mia.

Ciertamente era increíble….. Se sentía tan bien, era el más placentero rozar que mi piel había sentido hasta ahora….. No pude incluso evitar dejar salir leves gemidos de mis labios tras cada caricia que sentía.

Nuevamente el ritmo comenzó a ir mas rápido, de una manera ella que estaba segura me cansaría pronto… pero seguiría hasta no poder más… quería disfrutar todo lo posible el cuerpo de Nico-chan que me entregaba con amor.

Note que Nico también movía un poco sus caderas, esto lo note porque lo hacía de una manera más rápida que yo, por lo que tuve que mantenerme a su ritmo y una vez más acelere el movimiento de mi cadera sobre ella… miraba como el sudor había aumentado al grado de que corría por sus mejillas enrojecidas.

El constante movimiento que teníamos ambas estaba agotándome, entonces con una sola de mis manos recargue su pierna rodeando mi cintura e inclinándome un poco más sobre ella posando mi mano libre sobre la cama, una vez aumente más el ritmo, incluso la fuerza de las embestidas con mi cadera contra Nico-chan…

-Ah…..Ni….Nico-chan…..Mnn… mueve más tus caderas….- esta vez fui yo quien le pidió aquello y ella lo hizo, sintiendo cada vez más placer ante nuestra unión.

Sus sonoros gemidos eran música para mis oídos, todo era parte del ambiente perfecto, ya era hora de darlo todo, después de todo….. Sentía…. Que terminaría pronto….

-Maki….chan….. AH!... Más rápido!…..- exclamo Nico tras mi ligero cambio de posición, entonces fue cuando comencé a mover mi cadera de una rápida manera presionando en cada movimiento con más fuerza su entrepierna… esto se sentía sublime…

Ella rápidamente se abrazó de mi cuello, dejándome oír sus agudos gemidos muy cerca de mi oído, estaba a punto de terminar…. Y con mi último aliento moví mi cadera lo más rápido que pude embistiéndola sin piedad alguna…. Ya venía….. Estaba muy cerca….

Mi último gemido fue ahogado por la queja de dolor al sentir sus uñas enterrarse en mi espalda y sus dientes apretar con fuerza mi hombro…. Esto había terminado.

Rompí con el enlace que nos hacia una y me mantuve sobre ella un momento descansando, había terminado agotada tras todo aquello, era la primera vez que duraba tanto tiempo haciendo esto. El único ruido que se escuchaba era el de nuestras respiraciones calmándose y la pequeña brisa de la lluvia que cesaba poco a poco.

-Maki-chan…. Necesito un pañuelo….. Creo que terminaste hasta mi vientre….- me dijo primeramente Nico causándome algo de vergüenza ante sus palabras.

-lo siento, estaba muy concentrada para darme cuenta- le dije levantándome un poco para mirarla a los ojos… eran tan brillantes.

Hice lo que me pidió, estire mi brazo hasta la mesa de noche al lado de mi cama y tome un pañuelo, levante mi cuerpo separándolo del suyo y efectivamente, había salpicado su vientre… nunca me había pasado…. Rayos! Solo limpie aquellos blanquizcos fluidos de ella y tras botar aquel pañuelo me hice a un lado quedando semi recostada, necesitaba refrescar mi cuerpo.

-¿te parece si cambiamos a mi cama?- me pregunto repentinamente Nico mirándome ya completamente tranquila.

-¿para qué?- le pregunte dando un suspiro, también había logrado regular mi respiración.

-pues…. La tuya está hecha un desastre, mañana tendrás que lavar todas las cobijas- me dijo en tono gracioso, pero bueno, tenía razón.

Cambiando rápidamente de cama en esta ocasión me introduje dentro de la primera y más ligera sabana de su cama, y cuando ella también se metió, recargo su cabeza sobre mi pecho rodeándome con sus brazos. Yo hice lo mismo rodeando con una mano su cintura y con la otra acariciar su hermoso y sedoso cabello negro.

-tener que pasar por tanto….. Solo para darme cuenta que no he dejado de amarte…. Me parece tan tonto no haberlo tenido presente siempre…-le dije a Nico quien solo se acurruco más sobre mí.

-ya no importa lo que paso antes…. Me importa el ahora, a tu lado- finalizo ella aquello con una soñolienta voz.

-duerme un poco, debes estar agotada- le dije en un susurro.

-no más que tu- me dijo eso tras un bostezo.

Solo bese una última vez su frente y cerré mis ojos, dejando que mi cuerpo descansara por completo….

.

.

.

Escuchaba el canto de los pájaros, pero me negaba a abrir los ojos, sabía que la chica aferrada a mí era Nico-chan, y por el simple hecho de eso no deseaba moverme.

Sentía su tranquilo respirar al dormir, era tan lindo…..pero, algo espontaneo y molesto causo que abriera de golpe los ojos….. Miraba borroso… eso fue…..¿un flash de cámara?

Me incorpore de golpe causando que Nico se despertara de golpe y completamente desorbitada, mire a la puerta y esta había quedado abierta…. Alguien nos fotografío!

Al contrario de mi Nico volvió a recostarse ajena a lo que acababa de ocurrir, yo me levante lo más rápido posible tomando mi ropa y vistiéndome, tenía que atrapar a esa persona!

En cuanto estuve vestida Salí corriendo de la habitación, no hizo falta correr demasiado, ya que al doblar la esquina… estaba ella…. Esa inmadura mujer…..

-te atrape, Nishikno- dijo sonriente y burlesca.

-…Tsuda…..sensei….-

.

.

.

* * *

**yo tenia un amigo que se enamoro de Aina Kuzuda y a pesar de eso la llamo durante meses Aina Kesuda xD al final termino llamandola Kussun :3**

**Huy cambio dramatico de tema ._. NO ME ODIEN!**


	11. Chapter 11 Precio inalcanzable

**hola gente pervertida aquí les dejo el penúltimo cap de este fic que me ha asesinado cruelmente las neuronas y bueno ya saben al final de cada fic mio, si resivo buen numero de Reviews les dejo el final este viernes y el lunes de la semana que viene les publico ya mi nueva historia toda fumada pero que espero y les guste**

* * *

-Tsuda sensei...- dije aquello completamente impactada.

-te divertiste anoche ¿no Nishikino?- me respondió ella con voz burlona y una sindica sonrisa en s rostro.

-¿porque ha echo esto?- le reclame mientras trataba de controlar mi euforia.

-nada en especial... solo deseo divertirme tanto como tu- me contesto manteniendo presente esa sonrisa tan molesta.

-¿porque divertirse a costa de mi?- volvió a decirle con vecera voz, ella solo poso una mirada irónica y volvió a sonreír.

-¿porque no hacerlo? tu te divertías a costa de los sentimientos de otras personas ¿que hay de malo si alguien te paga igual?- me respondió arrebatándome las palabras de la boca después de todo... tenia .

-escúcheme... yo me equivoque... pero no soy mas ese demonio, prometí que cambiaría por la persona que amo- dije aquello y pronto note que su exprecion cambio y frunció el ceño ante mis palabras.. es peor de lo que imagine...

-es una lastima... porque.. aquella chica, Yazawa, sera afectada también- dijo aquello nuevamente con burla.

-¿que hara con esa foto?-una pregunta mas salia de mi boca, estaba temerosa a las palabras que me diría.

-bueno planeo darte una lección- me contesto pronto tomando una pose de superioridad.

-¿porque ella tiene que pagar también?- insistí en que Nico-chan fuera excluida de todo eso.

-esa chica se llevo mi diversión así que... sera divertido verla hundirse... y ¿todo porque? por tu culpa Nishikino... a menos que cooperes- dijo aquello de una incitativa manera y causándome un mal presentimiento.

-¿y que pasa si no quiero cooperar?- le dije de una retadora manera y solo rió nuevamente.

-pues muy fácil... todos verán esta foto... maestros, directivos, alumnas .. tus amigas, tus padres... ¿y porque no sus fans que perduran todavía?... acabar con su vida social, moral y familiar suena tentador ¿no lo crees?- nuevamente me dijo aquello con voz amenazante

-sabe muy bien, que la familia Nishikino tiene el poder suficiente... ¿segura que desea meterse en un aprieto?- dije aquello de manera preventiva a ella quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-puede que tengas razón, tienes el suficiente poder financiero para ello, pero... ¿que hay de Yazawa?... ¿te atreverías a arruinar la carrera de una chica becada?... por suerte el dinero puede salvar tu pellejo, pero no el de ella...-finalizo con voz triunfante aquella mujer y antes de dejarme decir algo mas me dio la espalda y se aproximaba a irse, pronto la sujete de la muñeca y la rebute haciendo que me mirara nuevamente.

-¿que quiere a cambio de la foto?-pregunte temerosa a su respuesta y ella esbozo una gran sonrisa.

-bien... buena pregunta nishikino... te daré la foto a cambio de algo pequeño... dame lo que quiero, el placer de cumplir con mi deseo teniendote- me dijo aquellas desagradables palabras.

-bien! usted gana... lo are...- finalice aquello rindiendome por completo y por dentro sintiéndome patética.

ella solo se acerco y me sonrió acariciando mi mejilla... perdóname Nico-chan... pero lo are por tu bien... no quiero que te lastimen...

-buena chica Nishikino... buena chica-

.

.

.

Era el momento de ir a clases, agradezco rotundamente que el día de hoy no me tocara sociales, así no tendría que ver a Nico, pero para desgracia mía me tocaba con esa despreciable mujer a la primera hora….. Odiaba a esa maestra.

.

Entre a su clase, afortunadamente no había llegado todavía por lo que solo llegue y me senté en mi lugar pensativa cuando aquel grupo de chicas que se habían acercado a mí el primer día se acercó hasta mi lugar.

-muy buenas Nishikino, ¿podrías pasarme los apuntes de la semana pasada?- me pregunto una de ellas.

No dije nada solo saque mi libreta y se la entregue sin siquiera mirarla a la cara, realmente no estaba de humor para coqueteos.

-gracias linda, te pagare con lo que quieras….- me susurro de una atrevida manera y comenzaba a irritarme….. ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que ya no caeré en sus sucias trampas?

-no quiero nada a cambio, así que desaparece- le dije de una muy grosera manera y ellas solo rieron.

-la princesa escarlata no está de buen humor hoy he?- escuche murmuran entre sí a esas tres chicas, y si no vasto con eso aquella molesta maestra acababa de entrar a clase.

-Buenos días muchachas, _open the book in the page number 34 and reading please- _Dijo ella

Durante la clase note que me daba unas cuantas miradas y después sonreía triunfante…. Como quisiera hacerle una seña obscena con mi dedo medio…..rayos! porque precisamente hoy me tocan dos horas en esta clase!

Pasaba lento el tiempo…. Y durante ese tiempo lo único que estaba en mi mente…. Era mi Nico-chan…. Mi hermosa Nico-chan….. Recordaba sus besos…. Sus caricias….. El calor de su cuerpo abrazado al mío, el agudo sonido que emanaba de su voz lleno de placer….. Pero no solo eso…. Pensaba en lo dulce que era, lo detallista que fue cuando intento conquistarme, su hermosa sonrisa… sus tonterías….. Toda ella, era perfecta para mí, y solo para mi…. Esta vez la protegería…. De todo, incluso si eso me lleva a lo peor….

-Nishikino, ¿podrías pasar al pizarrón a escribirnos correctamente la oración?- dijo Tsuda sensei con completa confianza y mirándome desde su escritorio hasta mi lugar…..

Solo me levante sin decir nada y escribí aquella oración en desorden en la pizarra, cuando me di la vuelta para continuar caminando a mi lugar sentí que al pasar al lado de su escritorio ella deslizo su mano por parte de mi pierna….. Solo me detuve un momento y continúe caminando…. Soy a hacerlo! Voy a hacerle una seña obscena si vuelve a tocarme de la nada!

, después de eso pareció dejarme en paz durante el resto de la clase, y cuando esta termino Salí completamente apresurada para evitar que se acercara a mí a hablarme o decirme algo.

El resto de mi día pareció normal, no tuve obstáculo alguno y hasta cierto punto me sentí tranquila…. Pero de algo estaba segura… ir al dormitorio me tenía inquieta a mas no poder.

.

.

.

El atardecer se hacía presente por los salones de clases y con algo de nervios Salí de mi última clase, era hora de ir al dormitorio…. No quería llegar.

-Maki-chan! Hola!- escuche a mis espaldas y las chicas que aparecían tras de mi eran nada más y nada menos que Rin y Hanayo.

-oh hola chicas- las saludaba algo aliviada al no tener que ir al dormitorio todavía, pero aun así mi rostro desprendía mi frustración, estaba segura de ello.

-hace un momento vimos a Nico-chan y parecía muy feliz…. ¿Tienes algo que ver?- pregunto directamente Rin y yo me alegre pero a la vez….. Me llene de frustración otra vez.

-am….. Qué bueno que este feliz….ya se lo merecía…-les respondí algo desganada evadiendo por completo el ''tienes algo que ver''

-¿Maki-chan?... ¿paso algo?- pregunto Hanayo percatándose de mi angustia tatuada en mi expresión.

Nuevamente todo venía a mi mente….. el tener que acostarme con esa mujer para que no le pase algo malo a Nico-chan no me hacía feliz….. Me llenaba de profundo dolor… tan cortante….. ¿Por qué cuando pude volver a estar feliz con alguien… todo se va al diablo?

-nada….. Solo….. Creo que no es mi día….- respondí algo irónica… pero ellas… notaron mi sentir.

No lo hubiera sabido si Rin y Hanayo no me lo dicen….. Pero un cálido sentir comenzó a recorrer mis mejillas….

-Maki-chan!... ¿Por qué lloras?- dijo alarmada Rin y tratando de acercarse a mí, yo solo retrocedí un poco y limpie mis lágrimas.

-…..nada… no se preocupen….- dije aquello y rápidamente Salí corriendo lejos de ellas….. No me gusta que nadie me vea llorar.

Corrí tan lejos como pude lejos de ellas… estaba completamente atrapada y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

.

.

.

**Nico POV**

Había pasado una de las mejores noches de mi vida junto a la persona que amo….. Esperaba que cuando despertara ella estuviera a mi lado todavía…. Pero no fue así…. Sin embargo pensé en la posibilidad de que tuviera algún pendiente, por lo que lo deje pasar, nada me arruinaría el día, simplemente mi rostro no podía dejar de sonreír, después de tomar una ducha y llevar las cobijas de la cama de Maki-chan a la lavandería, camine con total tranquilidad a mi primera clase cuando me encontré con Hanayo y Rin.

-Nico-chan! Buenas- me saludo Rin sonriente.

-buenas ustedes dos, ¿Qué tal su día?- les pregunte sonriente y ellas se extrañaron un poco para después sonreír.

-baya, parece que Nico-chan está de buen humor hoy…. ¿a qué se debe?- me pregunto Hanayo….. El solo pensar en lo que aconteció anoche….. Me causaba un sonrojo y un desborde de emociones.

-em… bueno….. Digamos que me ocurrió algo fabuloso anoche- respondí sin dejar de sonreír.

-baya, pero…. ¿no le temías a las tormentas?- me pregunto esta vez Rin.

-ayer no tuve miedo… me sentí segura y cálida- respondí como si mi mente divagara sin cesar.

-oh! Y ¿Maki-chan tuvo algo que ver en eso?- esta vez me dijo Hanayo con voz incitativa y pronto reaccione bajando de mi nube.

-ah…. Algo así…. Bueno chicas las dejo tengo que ir a clases- les dije sin esperar respuesta de ellas y continúe caminando feliz a empezar mi día laboral

.

Hoy había tenido un gran día y al término de la última clase esperaba terminar rápido con las actividades del club de baile para volver al dormitorio con Maki-chan….. Estaba ansiosa de verlas después de lo de anoche.

Como si el karma me la hubiera puesto en frente, vi a Maki-chan caminar cerca del club pero….. tenía una mirada un poco desganada….. ¿le abra pasado algo?

-Maki-chan!- la llame y ella tras escucharme se detuvo en seco…. No me miro…

-Maki-chan, ¿cómo amaneciste?- le pregunte algo curiosa de su respuesta y ella apenas si me dedico una rápida mirada….. ¿Qué le pasa?

-…bien… supongo….- me respondió….. Aquello dolió un poco… lo dijo de una manera tan fría.

-bueno…. Yo, amanecí de maravilla, y bueno me preguntaba si quisieras dar un paseo después del club- le pregunte dedicándole una sonrisa…. Pero…. Sigue decaída…

-….lo siento Nico….. Tengo cosas que hacer hoy….-me contesto tan fríamente y sin esperar respuesta mía solo continuo caminando…. Algo…. No anda bien

.

Tras esa extraña platica entre al club donde me encontré con que Honoka estaba ahí sentada acompañando a Tsubasa, quien era parte del club también, cuando Honoka me vio me saludo enérgicamente como acostumbraba.

-Nico-chan! Tardaste un poco en llegar- me dijo Honoka sonriéndome, yo solo le dedique una leve sonrisa y ella se extrañó tras eso.

Tsubasa también noto mi mirada decaída y se aproximó hasta mí con esa expresión tan indescriptible en su rostro.

-Yazawa…. ¿Pasa algo?- me pregunto…. Estoy segura que no le gustara saber que estoy así por Maki.

-nada…. Comencemos de ¿acuerdo?- le dije y tras eso ignore toda palabra para tratar de concentrar mi atención en la práctica… no lo logre… incluso termine agotándome al máximo y al final termine tropezándome con los pasos que yo misma había puesto.

Honoka y Tsubasa pronto se posaron preocupadas ante mi extraño actuar… pero… no podía evitarlo, estaba realmente preocupada…

-Nico-chan….. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Segura?- se acercó Honoka a mí tras verme jadeando del cansancio de la práctica.

-supongo que….. Solo estoy sin muchas energías el día de hoy…..- le respondí a Honoka y ella solo acaricio mi espalda con unas palmaditas.

-esto no está bien Yazawa, mañana haremos esta rutina en el festival de verano, eres el centro no debes hacernos quedar mal- esta vez fue Tsubasa quien me dijo aquello.

Solo lo pensé un momento, tenía razón por ahora era importante concentrarme en esta presentación de clubes.

-bien ya entendí!... Enseguida vuelvo iré por algo de agua a la expendedora del pasillo de al lado- les dije a ambas dedicándoles una sonrisa y me levante rápidamente.

Tengo que enfocarme…. Tal vez Maki no estaba de buen humor, eso es todo…. O está ocupada con algún proyecto escolar para el festival de mañana, no debo estar imaginando cosas innecesarias a cada momento, me preocupo demasiado, ahora Nico, volverás a ese club y darás el mejor ensayo posible! Todos tienen que quedar impactados y entonces….!

-me precipite por un momento Nishikino….. Te incomode ¿no es así?- escuche aquella madura voz….¿Está hablando con Maki?

Me acerque un poco al lugar donde escuchaba aquella conversación en la que Maki-chan parecía estar involucrada, me escondí entre el pasillo y con cuidado me asome encontrándome con la señorita Tsuda y con Maki-chan…. Pero ella parecía tener una muy mala expresión en su rostro.

-el estarme acosando incluso en clase es demasiado…..- escuche decir a Maki-chan…. Espera….. ¿Acosar?

-las reglas las pongo yo querida….. y si me desobedeces Yazawa pagara lo peor ¿eso quieres?….- escuche decir a esa mujer y tras esas palabras se acercó peligrosamente a Maki-chan….. Mi cuerpo….. Estaba llenándose de furia al ver aquello…

-… ya le dije que…. Are lo que quiera….. Pero no le cause problemas a Nico-chan… ella ya a tenido suficiente….- escuche a Maki-chan decir….. ¿Qué significa?... ¿Por qué estoy involucrada en algo que no tengo ni idea?

-buena chica….. No lo olvides…. Mañana después del festival escolar mientras los clubes se estén presentando te veré en mi dormitorio… cuando todo termine te daré esa foto y serás libre tu y Yazawa, nadie sabrá que tuvieron relaciones…- dijo aquella mujer y…. beso a Maki-chan! A MI! Maki-chan….. Maldita mujer…

Rápidamente me gire y volví mi vista….. Ahora lo recordaba….. en la mañana un repentino deslumbro me había despertado… ¿esa mujer nos fotografió?! ¿Con que fin?... o no! Maki-chan está tratando de protegerme a cambio de esa ridícula foto!... necesito ayuda!

Rápidamente volví corriendo al club de baile donde las demás esperaban, Honoka y Tsubasa solo me miraron y me sonrieron….. Sonrisa que se borró al ver mi expresión de preocupación.

-Honoka! Tsubasa… necesito ayuda….. Llamen a el resto de M's- les dije y ellas solo asintieron tras mirarse por un momento con expresiones preocupadas.

.

.

.

El salón del club de Música estaba ocupado solamente por M's a excepción de Maki-chan… también nos acompañaba Tsubasa, todas habían venido rápido tras escuchar que necesitaba ayuda.

-¿Por qué nos llamaste aquí a todas Nico….. está todo bien?- me pregunto primeramente Umi quien había llegado con Kotori.

-chicas estoy… bueno…. Maki-chan y yo estamos en un gran aprieto- dije aquello y tras decir el nombre de Maki…. Eri, Nozomi, Umi y Honoka desviaron la mirada de mí…

-¿solo por eso nos llamas? ¿Por qué no lo resuelven ustedes solas?- escuche a Eri decirme con algo de indiferencia….. Justo como nos trataba antes de unirse a M's

-es verdad! Maki se siente lo suficientemente adulta para tantas cosas…. ¿Por qué no se las arregla sola?- nuevamente hablo Umi mirándome desde lo bajo. Era terrible escuchar a mis amigas decir eso…. Sé que Maki….. Les hizo daño…. Pero….. Ella esta arrepentida…. Lo sé!

-chicas! No se trata de eso….. Realmente necesitamos de ustedes… esto es grave…. Necesito apoyo, pero más que nada Maki-chan- dije aquello rogando porque me escucharan al menos.

-si tanto apoyo necesita ¿Por qué no se lo pide a Anju? Después de todo siempre la escucho a ella ¿no?- nuevamente replico Eri, rayos… esto está mal….

-no hace falta que me pida ayuda…. Porque la ayudare- escuche aquella voz a nuestras espaldas, todas nos giramos para encontrarnos con Erena y…. Anju….. Con miradas decididas….

-Anju… ¿de verdad?- pregunte aquello con una esperanzada voz… incluso ella acepto ayudar.

-por supuesto! Yo metí a Nishikino en esto….. es lo menos que puedo hacer…- dijo Anju dedicándome una sonrisa….. me hacía sentir tan bien recibir el apoyo de alguien.

-no te preocupes Nico-chan… también te ayudaremos-dijo eso Rin quien alzo su dedo pulgar en aprobación y con una gran sonrisa.

-yo también las ayudare Nico-chan… y Eri-chan… Eso es muy duro a pesar de lo ocurrido…. Así que… Nico-chan cuenta conmigo para lo que sea- me dijo Hanayo dando un paso al frente.

-dices eso porque no caíste en las trampas de Maki, no fuiste afectada en lo más mínimo- le respondió Umi a Hanayo.

-…..yo también ayudare!- esta vez fue Kotori quien dio un paso hacia el frente decidida también…. Note que Umi solo la miro confundida.

-Kotori… ¿así de fácil?... ¿Vas a ayudarla después de….. Eso?- dijo Umi a Kotori y esta solo la miro y le sonrió.

-sé muy bien lo que Maki-chan hizo….. Pero…. No puedo odiarla…. No por un simple error….. me es imposible olvidar cuantos buenos momentos pasamos todas juntas… no importa la gravedad del asunto….. si hay arrepentimiento verdadero….. También puedo perdonar….. así que…. Entenderé si no quieres ayudar Umi-chan… pero yo lo are…. Porque aprecio a Maki-chan y a M's a pesar de todo- le respondió Kotori a Umi y esta solo se agacho ante las palabras de Kotori.

-Kotori-chan tiene razón….. Así que….. Yo también…. Yo también ayudare Nico-chan- esta vez fue Honoka quien me miro con una sonrisa y después le dedico la misma a Tsubasa quien solo suspiro y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Mire a Nozomi, y ella no parecía querer decir algo…. Su ayuda me seria indispensable…. La necesitaba…. Tsubasa miro mi expresión y se aventuró a hablar también.

-ustedes tres! Dejen esa antipatía! ¿Por qué Minami y Kousaka-san pueden perdonar y ustedes no? No acaso M's era un símbolo de fuerte amistad?... y antes de que piensen de más…. Si! también fui afectada por el juego de Nishikino…. Pero de alguna manera me ayudo a ser más valiente con mis sentimientos…. Y no permitir que me arrebataran a la persona que quiero….. Ustedes…. No pueden odiar a alguien a quien apreciaron antes….- dijo aquello Tsubasa después ceso en silencio.

Nozomi se levantó de donde estaba, y dio un paso al frente, me miro seriamente y después en su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa…..

-Nicocchi….. Primeramente… perdóname…. Por traicionar tu confianza….. y en segunda…. Quiero que sepas, que te aprecio muchísimo….. Y a Maki-chan….. También….. Y la perdono…. Así que…. Cuenta conmigo!- me dijo Nozomi y mi esperanza cada vez crecía más.

-Nozomi…. Pero…. Sufriste tanto…. Por ella….- esta vez escuche a Eri decirle a Nozomi quien se giró para sonreírle.

-sabes Ericchi…. Siempre he pensado que el sexo es cosa de dos….. Ella no me obligo…. Y a ti tampoco…. Ni a ti Umi-chan…. La culpa no se la lleva toda Maki-chan…. Todas las que lo permitimos también tenemos culpa…. Así que…. ¿Por qué no enmendar tu error y perdonar el de Maki-chan?- dijo Nozomi a Eri y Umi quienes solo se miraron entre si y después me miraron también….

-Agh! No sé cómo logras hacer esto en mi Nozomi….. Bien…. También las ayudare, pero quiero algo a cambio- dijo Eri sonriéndome de manera retadora.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?- le pregunte mirándola con seriedad.

-quiero que ella se disculpe después de que todo esto termine ¿no es así Umi?- dijo Eri expresando más aquella sonrisa.

-si, es lo que necesito escuchar para sentirme mejor…. Así que…. También cuenta conmigo Nico- finalizo Umi dedicándome una sonrisa también….. Ellas….. Perdonaron a Maki-chan…. Gracias… de verdad muchas gracias!.

-bien, bien! Ya! Ahora que todo está bien entre ustedes, dinos Yazawa…. ¿Cuál es el problema?- esta vez irrumpió Erena haciendo que volviéramos al punto principal.

-una maestra está acosando a Maki-chan y anoche nos fotografió….. Cuando fui por algo de agua las vi hablar en uno de los pasillos, ella está chantajeando a Maki-chan y si no hace lo que ella quiera esparcirá esa foto… si los directivos ven eso…. Nos echaran de la escuela…. Así que… ¿Qué podemos hacer?- leas dije aquello y pronto miradas irónicas y de burla se hicieron presentes.

-cielos…. ¿alguien les menciono que deben cerrar su puerta con llave cuando vayan a juguetear?- escuche a Anju decirme y causarme vergüenza.

-vamos! Eso no es lo que importa, la cosa es evitar que Maki-chan haga algo estúpido pero que recuperemos esa foto- les dije y nuevamente se pusieron pensativas.

-ya se! Para desacerté de una amenaza, busca una mejor amenaza- esta vez dijo Honoka sonriendo maliciosa.

-¿pero….. Como amenazar a una maestra?- esta vez se preguntó Eri, entonces Nozomi sonrió también.

-lo tengo!, esto será un poco peligroso si algún maestro nos descubre, pero funcionara si lo hacemos bien, así que, acérquense y escuchen- dijo Nozomi y pronto nos acercamos las once chicas para escuchar el plan perfecto de Nozomi.

-es perfecto Nozomi!... bien… entonces mañana… comienza el plan!-

.

.

.

* * *

***inserte cara inpaktada aquí* :3**


	12. Chapter 12 mi amor Nro1

**hola gente lamento no haber subido cap ayer pero ya saben uno que se ba de pachanga, pues aqui el final de este tortuoso fic que espero y distrutaran.**

**aclaraciones:**

**''esperanza'' es igual a Nozomi, osease que Nozomi significa esperanza**

**les aconsejo escuchar la cancion ''Not alone de Pile'' cuando comiencen a leer la parte donde es de noche y estan todas mirando la hoguera, les va a hacer entrar en mucho ambiente ;)**

**sin mas muchas gracias por todos su reviews se los agradesco no seria nada sin ustedes MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

* * *

**Nico POV**

Hoy era el gran día donde le tiraríamos su teatro a aquella desdichada mujer que usurpa a Maki-chan, y aunque me sentía algo preocupada porque desde ayer en la tarde no había visto a Maki-chan y no había llegado al dormitorio y ciertamente no sabía dónde es que ella había pasado la noche, sin embargo estaba segura que ella estaría bien y que la sacaría de esto, después de todo por fin después de tantos años habíamos logrado volver a tener algo,…. No quería perderla, no otra vez.

Me levante como de costumbre y me dirigí al salón del club, necesitaba practicar un poco más aquella presentación que haríamos, debía esforzarme también en eso.

Cuando llegue me encontré con Tsubasa y Honoka quienes hablaban con mucha cercanía, me alegra que después de todo Honoka terminara olvidándose de Maki-chan…. Aunque haya pasado lo que haya pasado.

-ah! Nico-chan! Dormiste bien?- me pregunto Honoka haciendo referencia a Maki.

-bueno….. Dormí sola, así que….. Supongo que si- les respondí un poco desganada pero después sonreí, después de todo hoy mismo acabaríamos con todo impedimento.

-animo, Yazawa, Nishikino está bien, pronto terminaremos con esa ridícula amenaza- me dijo esta vez Tsubasa dándome apoyo.

-tienen razón, en cuanto terminemos la presentación, comenzaremos con el plan- dije aquello dedicándoles una sonrisa llena de energía.

Las demás miembros del club llegaron y comenzamos con nuestra práctica, y tras aquello nos dirigimos a ayudar a armar el escenario, fue ahí cuando la vi, mi pobre Maki-chan arriba de una escalera acomodando un par de adornos en el arco de la entrada principal del campus…. Lucia cansada y que no había dormido….. Era horrible imaginar cuan mal la estaba pasando.

Solo apreté los puños al ver que aquella miserable maestra se acercaba a ella y la llamaba, quería retirar la mirada pero no pude hacerlo, solo mire que cuando Maki-chan bajo de las escaleras aquella mujer le hablaba con gran cercanía y las demás chicas alrededor murmuraban entre ellas, era completamente despreciable….

-Nicocchi, deja de mirarlas así o alguien se dará cuenta- escuche a mis espaldas aquella voz hablarme, sin siquiera girarme a mirarla sabía que se trataba de Nozomi.

-cambio de planes, ¿Qué te parece si solo atrapamos a esa mujer la amordazamos y la arrojamos al lago del campus con un yunque atado a sus pies y cubierta de mantequilla de maní para que los bagres se coman a la maldita?- dije aquello con completa malicia en mi voz y Nozomi solo rio posando una de sus manos en mi hombro.

-cálmate Nicocchi, si tanto te molesta ver a ella y a Maki-chan tan cerca mira para otro lado, tenemos que esperar a que sea el momento indicado para darle una lección a esa mujer y que deje en paz a Maki-chan de una buena vez- dijo Nozomi tratando de calmar mis evidentes celos, pero realmente era inevitable.

-bien…. Después de todo los bagres pueden enfermarse si se comen a una basura como ella, además nuestro plan es mejor, le costara su trabajo- dije aun sin dejar de mirar hacia aquel lugar.

Pude ver como Maki-chan noto mi mirada clavada sobre ella, y tan rápido como pudo la retiro yéndose de aquel sitio dejándonos a mí y a esa mujer atrás.

Ahora…. Tsuda-sensei era quien se aproximaba hasta mí, quería correr….. Pero no me portaría como una cobarde frente a una mujer que solo me lleva cinco años de diferencia. Cuando ya estuvo tan próxima a mí me miraba con completa burla en su rostro, era despreciable….

-buenos días, Yazawa- me saludo como si fuese la más inocente criatura parada en este campus.

-¿no tienes una escoba en la cual volar bruja?- dije aquello de una insultante manera a su persona.

-que poco respetuoso de tu parte mocosa- me dijo aquello aun manteniendo aquella burlona sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Por qué debería respetarte? Una usurpadora no merece el respeto de nadie- respondí aquello sin dejar de mirarla con frialdad.

-bueno ¿qué más da? Ojala te diviertas mirando el resto del festival, porque…..mientras hagas eso….. yo me divertiré mirando a Nishikino- me dijo y continuo caminando dejándome completamente enojada, quería irme sobre de ella y golpearla…. Pero… debía esperar…

-ya veremos quien se ríe al último…- dije aquello por lo bajo y comenzando a caminar también abandone el patio principal del campus.

.

Camine un momento en el interior del campus, pensaba en tantas cosas….. por alguna razón me era inevitable pensar en que si hubiera escuchado a Maki-chan cuando rompimos… tal vez, esto nunca hubiera ocurrido….

.

-Nico-chan!... quiero hablar contigo-

¿Para qué?-

-…..quiero aclarar las cosas…. Sabes que….. No puedo odiarte….-

-pues es muy tarde ahora, las cosas no serán cuando la señorita hija de papi quiera-

-escúchame!... No quiero pelear contigo, quiero hablar-

-yo no quiero hablar contigo!-

-pero….. ¿Por qué?-

-porque ya no me importas! Puedes hacer lo que más te venga en gana! Por mi puedes irte al diablo! Tú y tus celos estúpidos-

-¿escuchas lo que dices?...soy yo quien debería seguir molesta, me traicionaste!...vamos…... yo sé que no puedes odiarme….. No puedes odiar a alguien que decías amar-

_-….. si del odio al amor hay un paso…. ¿Por qué del amor al odio no?...-_

-por favor… dime que….. No vas enserio….-

-… tan enserio voy…. Que hoy mismo….. Renunciare a M's….. No tengo por qué seguir viéndote la cara… adiós Maki-

.

Rápidamente abrí los ojos….. Dolía recordar aquello… pero, en ese entonces me sentía tan frustrada de que Maki no me creyera… que, no pude evitar dejar a flote mi orgullo…

Mientras caminaba me encontré a Eri mirando a una de las ventanas con un aire melancólico, es verdad… ella sentía algo por Maki….

-¿-mirando el paisaje?- dije aquello llamando su atención y pronto me miro con sorpresa.

-Nico, no, yo solo…. Recordaba cosas- me dijo aquello y volvió su vista a la ventana, cuando camine hasta ahí, pude ver a quien observaba….. Era Maki sentada cabizbaja sobre el césped y bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Eri…. ¿tú sigues… sintiendo algo por ella?- pregunte aquello inconscientemente y ella solo suspiro y sonrió levemente sin dejar de observarla.

-… cuando tú y ella se alejaron, y M's se disolvió… pensé que era por culpa de Maki, así que en ese entonces trate de hacerle daño, ganándome por completo su confianza y aprovechándome de su corazón herido….. Tratando de enamorarla de mí, para después herirla también….. Pero todo resulto diferente para mí, el conocer quién era realmente me cautivo, y fui yo quien se enamoró de ella…..- me dijo manteniendo su mirada distante.

-fui egoísta Nico….. Porque trate de competir con Honoka por ella….. Porque quería que ese ser maravilloso que es…. Fuera solo mío, sin importarme que pensaras tú, o Honoka….. o Nozomi…-prosiguió con aquello y yo solo la escuchaba atenta.

-mis malos deseos asía ella en el pasado…. Se fueron en mi contra….. Porque mientras yo pensé en que ella me daría una oportunidad, solo se aprovechó de mí, de mi cuerpo… completamente cegada por el dolor que aún le causaba el no tenerte cerca, por llamar tu atención de alguna forma….. Por qué volvieras a mirarla…- me dijo aquello, causando que mi cuerpo se llenara de pena.

-….¿te arrepientes de haberte enamorado de ella?...- pregunte aquello y por primera vez en ese momento, me miro y me sonrió más ampliamente.

-…..me enamore de tu maravilloso ángel, sin darme cuenta hasta ahora, nunca dejo de velar por ti dejando su pureza y convirtiéndose en un demonio…y peor aún…...que le haya dado la espalda a mi maravilloso ángel que siempre estuvo velando por mi desde las sombras, en secreto….. y en silencio….- dijo aquello dejándome sorprendida….. Era melancólico pensar en aquello.

-no importa el daño que le causes a ese ángel tuyo, porque siempre estará a tu lado para perdonarte y esperando una oportunidad de que aceptes su corazón- le respondí posando una de mis manos sobre su hombro.

-no fue tarde para mí, no perdí a mi querida _''esperanza'' _ella ahora está a mi lado, borrando esos sentimientos de dolor, y plantando nuestros propios momentos, que atesorare siempre, ahora lo se Nico…. Amo a Nozomi, porque su corazón, si es para mí-finalizo aquello sonriéndome….

-lo sé, realmente lo sé- le dije sonriente y dándole ánimos.

Realmente se notaba que aun sentía algo por Maki-chan… pero aquello no se comparaba a lo que Nozomi había hecho en tan poco tiempo en ella… amor de verdad…. Era eso.

-chicas! Esta por empezar el festival!- escuche a lo lejos a las demás hablarnos….. Eso significaba que ya era hora de comenzar a actuar.

-Eri….. Todo estará bien, volveremos a ser amigas como antes…. Todas juntas….. si es que lo deseas- le dije a Eri rápidamente y ella solo me dedico una agradecida mirada.

-_Harasho!-_finalizo aquello Eri llena de energía y pronto se aproximaron todas las demás.

-¿heh? ¿De que hablaban ustedes dos?- pregunto Nozomi mirando a Eri con duda y esta solo suspiro sonriendo.

-solo hablábamos…. De un fiel ángel y un bello demonio- respondió Eri causando duda en todas, a excepción de mí y de Nozomi, quien pronto comprendió aquello y se sonrojo.

-hey! M's! dejen sus cursilerías para después, tenemos poco tiempo para actuar, así que, están todas listas?- dijo Anju llamando nuestra atención y todas asentimos.

-no lo olviden…. Esto es por todas nosotras y volver a lo que éramos antes- esta vez dijo Honoka con completa decisión.

-muy bien… después de la presentación del club de baile, comenzaremos con el plan- dijo con decisión Nozomi y tras aquello corrimos para todas poner manos a la obra.

**Nico POV END**

.

.

.

**General POV (punto de vista en tercera persona)**

Maki estaba completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos, no quería convertirse en una traidora también, pero….. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que satisfacer a esa libidinosa mujer para que Nico estuviera a salvo.

Ella fue de las chicas que abrieron las puertas para que la gente comenzara a pasar y fuese bienvenida al festival, donde el primer evento seria la presentación de los clubes, el ultimo club en presentarse sería el de baile…. Nico estaría ahí. Y tras ella llegaría la hora de ir con esa miserable maestra.

Sin estar esperanzada a pasarla bien solo fue y se sentó a la primera cuarta fila de aquellos asientos puestos frente al escenario viendo como pasaban todas esas chicas a hacer sus presentaciones.

.

Tsubasa y Nico estaban nerviosas, ya que enseguida de que terminaran de aquella presentación tendrían que apresurarse con aquel plan por lo que no se sentían muy seguras, en especial Nico quien no dejaba de morderse las uñas.

-Ya basta Yazawa! Todo estará bien!- dijo Tsubasa a Nico retirando una de sus manos de la boca de Nico para que dejara de acabar con sus cutículas.

-no puedo evitarlo! Estoy nerviosa- respondió Nico y Tsubasa solo poso su mano sobre su espalda.

-todo estará bien… presidente, confía en todas- finalizo Tsubasa y tras aquello se dirigieron a cambiarse.

.

El tiempo paso volando, puesto que ya era hora de que el último club se presentara, Nico y su grupo salieron al escenario y presintiéndolo, aquella mirada violeta estaba posada sobre ella brevemente para después retirarla rápidamente.

''bien Maki… pronto te sacaremos de esto'' pensó Nico y sin más empezaron con aquella presentación.

.

Por otro lado cerca de los dormitorios de los docentes se encontraban Rin y Hanayo quienes comenzaban una pelea.

-deja de empujarme!- dijo Rin quien le dio un empujón a Hanayo.

-tú eres quien comenzó! Así que toma!- dijo Hanayo y regreso aquel empujón a Rin.

No tardo mucho para que Kotori llegara a respaldar a Hanayo y con rapidez también dio un empujón a Rin.

-no molestes a Hanayo-chan….i….idi…. idiota!- dijo Kotori esto último avergonzada.

-oye! Son dos contra uno! Es injusto!- se quejó Rin fuertemente.

-nadie dará la cara por ti- agrego Hanayo nuevamente.

-yo lo are!- esta vez fue Umi quien apareció poniéndose de lado de Rin y empujando a Kotori.

-muy bien como quieran!- dijo Kotori y tras aquello una muy escandalosa pelea se desato en aquel lugar, causando que los pocos docentes y directivos que había en aquellos dormitorios y cerca de la dirección intentaran separarlas.

-chicas! Ya basta! ¿Quieren que les meta un reporte a su expediente?- se escuchó del último de los directivos saliendo del cuarto principal pero las chicas no dejaron de pelear.

A espaldas de aquellos directivos, tratando de separar a las escandalosas miembros de M's, entraban con total sigilo Nozomi y Eri a la dirección principal. Ya estando adentro rápidamente se separaron.

-Nozomi busca entre los archivos de registro de los docentes, es el casillero 3-D- dijo Eri a Nozomi.

-muy bien, Ericchi- respondió Nozomi y enseguida busco aquellos documentos que era más que obvio necesitarían.

Eri vigilaba que alguno de los docentes enfrentando el problema de afuera no volviera, y comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-Nozomi…. ¿todavía no?- pregunto angustiada Eri a Nozomi que rebuscaba entre los papeles.

-hay un problema….. Su nombre es ¿Tsuda Zato? O ¿Tsuda Yui?- pregunto Nozomi con dos folder en sus manos.

-Zato sensei es el calvo de la clase de lógica, es Tsuda Yui- respondió Eri señalando el folder.

Nozomi rápidamente abrió el folder mirando el número de dormitorio, este era el Nro. 99-D y rápidamente miro a Eri.

-Ericchi, son las llaves del dormitorio 99-D- le dijo Nozomi a Eri y esta solo se apresuró a tomar las copias que los directivos tenían de todos los dormitorios.

-aquí esta!, vámonos- dijo Eri a Nozomi y esta solo asintió saliendo con total cuidado de aquella oficina, notando que los directivos había logrado separar a las otras cuatro chicas, era otra de liberarlas.

-señor, director, si me lo permite me encargare de estas cuatro escandalosas como se debe- se acercó Eri con una mirada seria en su rostro junto a Nozomi.

-Ayase-san, Tojou-san….. Pero, ustedes deberían estar disfrutando del festival- dijo aquel hombre a la presidenta y vicepresidenta.

-es responsabilidad del concejo cuidar de la disciplina de los estudiantes, además, los necesitan a todos ustedes para la ceremonia de presentación- dijo Nozomi con la misma seriedad que Eri.

-muy bien, confiamos en ustedes- finalizo aquel hombre dejando en manos de Eri y Nozomi a las cuatro chicas que se sonrieron cómplices a espaldas de los directivos. Cuando estos ya se habían retirado las chicas dejaron su actuación de lado.

-Kayo-chin me lastimo de verdad- dijo rin sobando uno de sus hombros

-lo siento mucho Rin-chan- se disculpó Hanayo abrazando a su mejor amiga.

-y bien ¿tienen la llave?- pregunto Umi a Eri y esta solo se la mostro con una triunfante sonrisa.

-muy bien, ahora tenemos que ver si Yukki-san y Todo-san consiguieron las cámaras- dijo Kotori a las demás y estas solo asintieron apresurándose a las dos chicas que habían mencionado.

.

Por otro lado estaban Anju y Erena esperando a Honoka y a Tsubasa quienes terminando la presentación del club de baile habían causado un desorden el gimnasio que estaba desocupado para distraer a los encargados de intendencia.

-esas dos idiotas están tardando demasiado- dijo Erena a Anju y esta solo rio.

-cálmate, pronto estarán aquí-respondió Anju y como así sus palabras fueran mágicas, aquellas dos chicas mencionadas venían a toda prisa corriendo.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunto Anju a Tsubasa quien respiraba dificultosamente.

-Kousaka-san… se quedó atrapada por un momento en el gimnasio….. tuve que salvar su trasero, pero…. Ya estamos aquí- dijo Tsubasa.

-¿consiguieron las cámaras?- pregunto Honoka a Erena y esta solo mostro ambos aparatos con una triunfante sonrisa.

-bien echo!, ahora solo falta que las otras seis vengan aquí-dijo Tsubasa recuperando por completo su aliento y esperaron un momento cerca del club de baile.

-¿Dónde está Nico-chan?- pregunto a lo lejos viniendo Hanayo junto a las demás.

-ella está terminando de presentar el club cuando termine su parte del plan y haga que Nishikino suba al escenario nos esperara en frente de los dormitorios de docentes.

-muy bien, por ahora tomemos un descanso hasta que Nicocchi llegue- sugirió Nozomi y todas aceptaron tras haber conseguido lo que necesitaban.

.

**General POV END**

.

Miraba a Nico-chan hablar frente a todos tras haber terminado su presentación, cuando terminara de hablar, tendría que irme a el dormitorio de los docentes….. Era horrible…. No quería hacerlo!

-es un placer haber podido presentar el trabajo del club de baile, y como última presentación tenemos una invitación especial de alguien que es muy popular en esta escuela pese al corto tiempo que lleva en ella- la escuche decir…. Y eso me causo un extraño presentimiento.

-Nishikino Maki quien cantara para ustedes únicamente hoy!- dijo aquello y tras eso escuche gritos de emoción de muchas de las alumnas…pero… ¿Qué trama?

Mire a mi alrededor y las alumnas que me conocías me miraban entusiasmadas… realmente era inesperado…. Pero….. Si lo hacía… ganaría tiempo antes de reunirme con esa mujer…. Mire a Nico y ella solo me sonrió….. Dejando a un lado los micrófonos… muy bien…. Lo aria.

Solo me levante de mi lugar y camine hasta el escenario donde subí con un poco de nervios… no había previsto esto pero lo aria… así que mirando todas esas caras emocionadas y conectando la pista desde mi celular comencé a cantar….

Atrevida y salvaje Vamos!

No te preocupes, no te preocupes!

(Eres un retador a partir de ahora?)

No te preocupes, no te preocupes!

(Sin dudarlo, vamos, vamos !)

No te preocupes, no te preocupes!

(No te desanimes, qué aburrido!)

No te preocupes, no te preocupes!

(Sin dudarlo, vamos, vamos !)

¿Qué crees? Que no tengo necesidad de amor?

Tú lo pediste! Hey, solo bromeaba!

Tratas de acercarte agresivamente hacia mí

Pero, bueno sabes que no va a funcionar

Es broma, me encanta

Déjame hacerte llegar a la sima; Mi estética / Mi belleza

Déjame hacerte llegar a la sima; Soy una flor de alto precio inalcanzable

Tú eres mi amor Nro. 1

(Atrevida baby!)

No te preocupes, no te preocupes!

(Eres un retador a partir de ahora?)

No te preocupes, no te preocupes!

(solo golazo, Go go !)

No te preocupes, no te preocupes!

(No te desanimes, qué aburrido!)

No te preocupes, no te preocupes!

(Solo golazo, Go go !)

Permíteme enseñarte como te quema mi fría pasión

No te preocupes, no te preocupes! Así, tan apasionado

Profundamente enamorado, quieres saber? mi respuesta seria:

No te preocupes, no te preocupes! (Sin dudarlo, vamos, vamos !)

¿Qué deseas ahora? Con quien estoy en este momento?

Pregúnteme! Bueno, en realidad no he conseguido ninguna reacción

Mi ardiente fervor va a sacudirte

Eres mi emocionante señuelo, fervorosa como un demonio soy

Exponer tus sentimientos sin vergüenza a los demás me divierte / Soy tu ley

Muéstrame cómo te sientes realmente Pequeño pájaro a mi merced, prepárate

Dices que eres el Nro. 1

¿Estás listo, estás listo?

(Ven aquí, rétame!)

¿Estás listo, estás listo?

(no vaciles no-no !)

¿Estás listo, estás listo?

(¿Te rindes?, qué aburrido!)

¿Estás listo, estás listo?

(No vaciles no-no !)

Soy como las rosas con espinas, ¿no? Dulce e hiriente

¿Estás listo, estás listo? No temas ni un poco

Tu corazón e traspasado y adormecido con entusiasmo

¿Estás listo, estás listo? (no vaciles no-no !)

Tú eres mi amor Nro. 1

(Atrevida baby!)

No te preocupes, no te preocupes!

(Eres un retador a partir de ahora?)

No te preocupes, no te preocupes!

(solo golazo, Go go !)

No te preocupes, no te preocupes!

(No te desanimes, qué aburrido!)

No te preocupes, no te preocupes!

(Solo golazo, Go go !)

Permíteme enseñarte como te quema mi fría pasión

No te preocupes, no te preocupes! Así, tan apasionado

Profundamente enamorado, quieres saber? mi respuesta seria:

No te preocupes, no te preocupes! (Sin dudarlo, vamos, vamos !)

Tras terminar con una traviesa risa aquella canción pronto los abrumes de todos se hacían sonoros… esto me hacía sentir tan bien…. Sentir que pronto desapareció al ver a aquella m mujer a lo lejos sonreír e indicarme con su dedo que fuera hasta donde ella… ya era la hora….

.

Cuando baje del escenario y llegue hasta esa mujer me tomo de la muñeca con fuerza y me miro algo molesta.

-muy bonito…. Pero…. Te dije que te quería lejos de Yazawa…. Pero, lo dejare pasar…. Hoy solo tengo una cosa en mente contigo- me dijo aquello y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a su dormitorio….. Nico-chan solo me ínsito a cantar y desapareció justo como las demás.

.

No parecía haber nadie cerca….. Esto estaba mal… cuando llegamos a aquel dormitorio ella abrió su puerta y me hizo pasar primero, mire el interior y era poco llamativo, sentía como los nervios dentro de mi cuerpo me invadían, pero esto sería rápido….. Al menos eso esperaba.

-muy bien Nishikino… acércate- me dijo ella retirando su saco de vestir y sentándose sobre su cama.

Yo solo me acerque hasta ella y sin hacer acción alguna me pare frente a ella, quien prontamente se acercó a mí y comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa blanca, tras cada botón besaba mi piel…. Esto no se sentía bien… esto me desagradaba en muchas maneras…. Ella tras el último botón me saco la camisa y abrazando mi cadera se echó para atrás conmigo encima de ella, sentí como dirigió sus manos para acariciar mi espalda pero se detuvo un momento.

-baya….. Parece que hiciste que Yazawa se retorciera de placer bajo tu cuerpo ¿no?- me dijo mirando la marca de la mordida que tenia de Nico sobre mi hombro.

No dije nada solo la miraba bajo mi cuerpo con completa impotencia… esto era horrible! Quería gritar cuanto la odiaba!

-pero…. Bueno….. Esta vez seré yo quien te haga gritar hasta no poder más… si me satisfaces como tanto lo deseo, te daré esa foto, y te dejare libre, esa niña y tu podrán permanecer en la escuela….. Así que vamos! Hazlo!- me exigió con completa burla en su voz.

Solo trague rápido, la mire un momento más…. No había escapatoria, entonces lentamente me comencé a inclinar para besarla cuando un estruendo nos sobresaltó a ambas.

-se acabó el juego Tsuda-sensei!- aquella voz… que vino a mi rescate… era Nico-chan entrando con brusquedad a la habitación.

-Yazawa…. ¿Cómo pudiste entrar?- pregunto desconcertada esa mujer.

-nosotras conseguimos las llaves- aquellas voces ahora era…. Nozomi y Eri?!

-se meterán en grandes problemas todas ustedes- dijo Tsuda a las chicas…. Estaba poniéndome nerviosa.

-la única en problemas es usted- aquellas voces eran… ¿Kotori y Umi?

-¿y porque lo piensan acaso ¿tienen pruebas? ¿Testigos?- volvió a bufar con cinismo la mujer bajo mí.

-Nosotras somos testigos- una vez más sorpresivamente dijeron Nozomi y Eri.

-y Nosotras- dijeron también Kotori y Umi acercándose a donde estábamos.

-y nosotras también- aparecían al rescate también Hanayo y Rin.

Tsuda parecía nerviosa ahora, dándome un leve empujón me quito de encima suyo y miro a mis amigas sin rendirse todavía.

-nadie les va a creer- una vez más hablo incrédula.

-nos creerán cuando vean esto- dijo Nico señalando hacia el gran armario que tenía Tsuda sensei en su habitación donde se asomaron abriendo la puerta…. ¿Honoka y Tsubasa?

Traían en sus manos una cámara antigua que solo grababa video… lo cual pareció ser una ventaja para ella.

-una cámara he….. Esa cosa no graba el audio…. Así que puedo decir que Nishikino también quería hacerlo… al menos no me hundiré sola- dijo aquello comenzando a sentirse acorralada… lo podía ver en sus ojos…. Pero lo que dijo era cierto, sin audio, no servía de nada ese video.

-¿crees que no hay audio?- dijo aquello Nico-chan sonriendo triunfante contra esa mujer y bajo la cama se escuchó movimiento, aquella mujer completamente alarmada levanto las cobijas de su cama dejando al descubierto a….. No es verdad!... son… Erena y….. Anju…..

Ellas pronto salieron de su escondite con una grabadora y con miradas triunfantes al igual que el resto de mis amigas…. Yo no sabía que decir.

-creo que a los directivos les encantara escuchar cuando dijo '' si me satisfaces como tanto lo deseo, te daré esa foto, y te dejare libre, esa niña y tu podrán permanecer en la escuela''- dijo burlonamente Nico frente a frente de esa mujer que se quedó en shock.

Hubo un momento de silencio en la habitación y aquella mujer tras bajar la cabeza volvió su vista a Nico mirándose desafiantes….

-¿Qué quieres a cambio Yazawa?- pregunto con voz seria y Nico solo le retiro la mirada.

-¿yo de ti? Nada….. lo único que quiero es acabar con esto, lo siento sensei…. Pero ve empacando tus maletas….. Porque te vas- Finalizo aquello Nico con una triunfante sonrisa

Ellas…. Todas las personas que lastime…. Me estaban perdonando….. y encima de ello… me salvaron….. y dejaron rendida a una cruel mujer, dándole fin a este fiasco.

.

.

.

Tras ese mismo incidente, aquellas grabaciones llegaron a manos del director, quien no dudo en despedir a aquella maestra, siento algo de lastima por ella, no pudo obtener su final feliz….. Pero…. Yo no iba a entregarle el mío.

.

El cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas estaba dándonos una acogedora vista, donde, M's y A-rise se encontraba a lo lejos de las demás alumnas, disfrutando de la vistosa hoguera donde había muchas chicas bailando animadas…

-que día tan loco ¿no?- se animó a hablar Tsubasa.

-ciertamente…- le contesto Honoka sujetando a Tsubasa del brazo y dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

-¿heh?... ¿Tan rápido empezaran con sus homosexualidades?- dijo en broma Anju descansando sobre el regazo de Erena y esta última acariciaba su cabello.

-mira quién habla de homosexualidades- dijo esta vez Umi son ironía.

-no tienes cara para hablar tampoco Umi-chan- le respondió Nozomi a Umi.

-tu menos!- se quejó Umi mirando como Nozomi dejaba que Eri la abrazara por detrás mientras estaban sentadas recargada la una con la otra.

-dejen de hablar y arruinar el ambiente, todas ustedes son unas raritas- dijo rin sacando su carta triunfante ya que ella y Hanayo eran las únicas que realmente solo eran amigas….

La música que había enérgica pronto cambio a algo más relajado….. Algo perfecto y romántico.

-hey Kayo-chin! Vamos a bailar!- dijo aquello Rin poniéndose de pie y jalando a Hanayo quien tenía en la cara completamente tatuado el no querer levantarse.

-que….que alguien me ayude!- dijo Hanayo siendo arrastrada por Rin hasta aquella hoguera donde bailaron como buenas amigas.

-Umi-chan! Vayamos a ayudar a Hanayo-chan- dijo aquello juguetona Kotori levantándose de donde estaba acurrucada con Umi y corrió incitando a Umi a que también fueran a bailar.

-Kotori…. Espérame!- se escuchó a Umi decir mientras se levantaba y también se iba corriendo.

-Tsubasa-chan! Vamos también- Honoka sin esperar respuesta de Honoka también la llevo arrastrando de aquel lugar.

-está bien, está bien! Ya voy- dijo Tsubasa corriendo de la mano con Honoka quien no dejaba de sonreír.

-oye Ericchi… es hora que pongas en práctica ese ballet tuyo- dijo Nozomi también a Eri levantándose de donde se encontraba, y esta la miro con ironía.

-….ha… si te digo que no me llevaras a rastras no es así?- dijo Eri aun sentada en el piso.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?- dijo en broma Nozomi y ayudando a Eri a pararse se fue, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada… sonriéndome alegre…. Y después se apresuró hasta Nozomi y abrazo su brazo con completo amor… ¿ella me deja libre también?...

-oye Anju….. Apuesto a que no sabes bailar románticamente- esta vez ínsito Erena a Anju y esta se levantó sonriente.

-no me vas a persuadir como las otras tontas, pero… si quieres bailar, hagámoslo- dijo aquello Anju sonriéndole a Erena quien también se levantó y se adelantó un poco.

Nico-chan y yo éramos las únicas que quedábamos sentadas, pero a diferencia de las demás, ella y yo estábamos completamente separadas, Anju nos miró un momento.

-Nishikino, lo siento… me equivoque…. No somos juguetes, somos personas con sentimientos verdaderos….. y un gran futuro por delante…. Suerte ustedes dos… se lo merecen ya- finalizo con aquello Anju y dedicándome una última y sincera sonrisa corrió alcanzando a Erena… ahora solo quedábamos Nico-chan y yo…..

-esas tontas no les importa que las demás chicas las miren raro- dijo Nico abrazada a sus rodillas mirando como las demás se divertían a lo lejos cerca de la hoguera.

-….a mí nunca me importo lo que las demás personas pensaran de verme a tu lado….. Tomando tu mano…- dije aquello mirando a Nico, ella no se movió y a cambio solo note como sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-eso es porque eres una sin vergüenza- me dijo aquello con voz quejumbrosa.

Solo deje escapar una pequeña risa y me levante sacudiendo el posible polvo en mis ropas y camine quedando de frente a Nico-chan.

-no me avergonzaría de una chica tan bella como tú- dije aquello y Nico-chan solo desvió su mirada de la mira y frunció el ceño.

-idiota, ¿pasaste de ser un demonio pervertido a uno cursi?- me dijo aquello con típico todo de ella, era parte de su encanto.

-lo siento, solo intentaba calmar este ambiente tan tonto que te rodea- le dije en broma y ella solo se quejó.

Tras reírme un momento, dirigí mi mirada completamente a ella y aun se negaba a mirarme, solo me puse completamente frente a Nico-chan y le ofrecí mi mano.

-bueno, bello y orgulloso ángel, le importaría bailar con este pobre demonio que esta rendido a sus pies?- dije aquello causando que ella me mirara y me dedicara una sonrisa, tomando mi mano.

No nos acercamos a las demás, ambas bailamos lentamente ahí, tan cerca la una de la otra, compartiendo aquel momento que solo era de nosotras dos, nadie más profanaría esta fuerte relación, que empezaba una vez más, solo que esta vez sería más fuerte que nunca.

La mire directamente a los, aquellos hermosos ojos color carmín que me enamoraban cada día mas y hacían que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora…. Lentamente me acerque a ella juntando nuestros labios en un suave y profundo beso…. Tan hermoso y lleno de amor.

-hey Nico-chan- la llame tras separarnos de ese tierno beso.

-¿sí?- me respondió con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas…..

-tu….. tu eres mi amor Nro. 1… Nico-chan….solo tú- finalice aquello recibiendo una cálida sonrisa de su rostro y tras ello solo recargo su cabeza en mi hombro mientras seguíamos unidas en aquella danza especial….

Tal vez, el juego del falso amor que Anju había creado, había terminado con mi derrota…..pero Este juego… el verdadero juego del amor….. Tan solo acababa de iniciar, un juego en el que no habría perdedores…. Un juego en el que solo amarías…. Un juego en el que no estarías nunca mas solo.

.

.

.

* * *

**espero que disfrutaran esta historia y nuevamnte muchas gracias**


End file.
